What If You Have Two Destinies? Last chapter up
by Krismarief
Summary: Buffy jumps through Glory's portal (yes another story about this) but crosses through the Stargate into Jack's arms
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Stargate SG-1

A/N I know that Buffy jumping into the portal has been done to the death (so to speak) but I had to write this. It combines two of my favorite shows and I decided that Jack should get some. Because of my sympathy for Jack, I aged Buffy a bit, and made him a bit younger. Totally Alternate Universe

            **Sunnydale, CA**

            The girls stood atop the swaying metal tower in the dark. The darkness however was lit by the unearthly blue light and lightenings that flashed everywhere. Buffy looked at her sister then into the portal that Glory had made. The portal to hell would swallow the earth without a sacrifice. 

            A fragment of something Glory said ran through Buffy's mind, "Blood of the 'Key' will close the portal." In that split, infinitesimal second Buffy remembered that if Dawn had been made of her own blood, then Buffy's blood could also close it.

            Turning back to Dawn she saw the knowledge in her sister's eyes and saw Dawns' mouth shape the word "No." Buffy shook her head, "Always remember that I love you Dawnie." And with arms spread Buffy threw herself into the portal to save her sister and the world.

            **SGC Colorado Springs, Co**.

            "Unauthorized wormhole activation." Came Sgt. Davis' voice over the intercom system. Jack and the other members of SG-1 raced to the control room as the security team took up position inside the gateroom. Suddenly there was a bright blue light as the gate activated, blue lightening sparking everywhere. The General's voice asked the question of the minute, "What in the hell is that?" 

Davis and Major Carter both shook their heads impatiently and Carter answered, "Unknown Sir. It doesn't seem to be coming through the gate system, and the iris won't close." They all watched in dismay as the light levels increased. Jack was just about to evacuate everyone in the gate room when a small figure flew from the middle of the gate, landing with an audible thud. Jack winced, then turned and raced into the gateroom. He ran to the bloody figure lying on the gateroom floor, and rolled it over. 

His eyes looked in astonishment at the beautiful blond woman, hair matted with blood. He gently brushed back the hair off her face and taking her chin, turned her head to see the bloody gash on the side. Wincing in sympathy he looked up into the control room, "I think we can stand down for right now, she's out cold. Get a medical team in here" 

General Hammond was curious as hell, "Is she goa'uld?" Jack looked over at Teal'c and the Jaffa shook his head no and said, "No, I sense no goa'uld inside the woman." 

Jack checked her carefully but aside from assorted cuts she was all right. He looked up as Doc came in with a gurney and a nurse. Very carefully, ignoring his achy knees he lifted the unconscious form onto the gurney. 

Sam rapidly moved her fingers over the computer keys, checking for any damage to the Stargate and kept one eye on Jack and the gurney as they left the gate room. She finished her calculations and stood, nodding to the Sgt. who smiled and she left to go to the infirmary. As she walked suddenly she heard blood curdling screams and unintelligible words. 

Janet had gotten the woman on the hospital bed when suddenly it appeared like she was in the throes of a nightmare and she started screaming. Jack shoved the nurse to the side and cradled the woman's shoulder, hugging her to him and chanting, "You're safe, shh, you're safe here," over and over. Janet was about to reach for Jack to move back when the woman's arms crept around Jack's waist and she dissolved into wrenching sobs.

Buffy saw the realm of hell in all of its terrors as she jumped into the portal. Frightened beyond belief she had prayed for the safety of her loved ones and her world when suddenly she was wrenched painfully and lost consciousness. She was aware of strong male arms holding her as she awakened, sobbing as if her heart would break. Wrapping her own arms around this man like a lifeline she let her tears purge her terrors. 

Jack shook his head at Janet and the nurse and continued to hold her. Feeling her shudders lessen he reached out for a Kleenex from Janet and leaned back, holding it to the woman. Her eyes showed the ravages of fear and too many battles and this Jack understood. Silently he handed her the handkerchief and watched as she blew her nose and then he gave her another one for her eyes.

"Thank you." Buffy whispered gratefully. She didn't know where she was, but hell it wasn't. Looking at the handsome man on her bed, and seeing the ring of people circled curiously around, she shook with emotion and sighed, "Where am I?" The man smiled, "Well that depends, where are you from?" Buffy regarded the man's dark eyes that sparkled with humor and laughed, "California." 

Hearing the gasps of disbelief she turned and frowned and General Hammond decided it was time to get some answers. "Ok people, everyone go back to their duty stations." His eyes signaled Jack to stay, and of course Janet and SG-1 stayed as well. Jack shifted around still holding Buffy until she was leaning comfortably against him. "Better?" he murmured into her ear and she nodded. Janet gave her the Kleenex box and Buffy gave her a watery smile of thanks.

The General stood watching Jack and the small blond thoughtfully, "Ok miss. We need some answers." Buffy had belatedly realized she was on some sort of military base and nodded. 

"My name is Buffy Summers and I live, lived," she corrected shakily, " in Sunnydale, California. I am a slayer and a demon named Glory opened up a portal to the hell dimension with my sister Dawn's blood but the portal wouldn't close without a blood sacrifice. My blood is the same as Dawns' so I jumped into the portal and it closed and I arrived here. This _isn't_ hell, right?" she asked and could feel Jacks chest rumble with quiet laughter. "Depends on what day it is." Was his amused answer.


	2. Who are you?

            Nope-I don't own Buffy or Stargate

            Buffy watched the looks of amazement and disbelief on the face of those around her. She turned and only saw mild amusement on the man behind her. "Who are all of you?" she asked, and where am I?" 

            "I'm Jack O'Neill," the man said, and he pointed, "Doc Frasier, Major Carter on the computer over there, Teal'c and Daniel. The glowering man there is General Hammond." And the man shook his head in wry amusement at Jack. 

            "Sir, you need to see this." Carter said quietly and the General walked over to what she was pointing at. "It says here that Sunnydale was abandoned because of an earthquake 25 years ago." Buffy shook her head, "I've lived there for 9 years, I just jumped into the portal," she looked at her broken and blackened watch, "well, not very long ago. What in the hell happened?" she asked in a very frustrated tone. Jack thought about then looked at Carter, "Alternate reality?" he asked and Sam nodded thoughtfully, "God knows it's happened more than once." 

            "Buffy Summers, what is a 'Slayer'?" Teal'c asked.

            Buffy sighed and rested against the Jack's chest and thought how to answer the basic question of her life. 

            "Ok here goes. 'Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen one. One born with the strength and skills to fight vampires, to stop the swell of evil and the swell of their numbers." (A/N Quote from UPN site) Buffy smiled at the confusion. "Well, in my world there are demons and vampires and the Hellmouth and I fight to contain the evil so it doesn't spread." 

            Suddenly Janet gasped and looked at Buffy's wound. "All of your wounds are healed, not even a scar!" and Janet carefully checked the head wound and saw it was healed too. Buffy nodded again, "Part and parcel of my slayer ness. In exchanged for getting the crap beat out of me on a regular basis, I heal super quick." 

Daniel looked at the General, "Better not let NID know about this." He murmured. The General nodded decisively, "Agreed. Miss Summers, You are confined to this base until we figure out what is going on. I'll assign you an authorized escort until such time we can decide what to do with you. For now I am not making any decisions as to your fate." 

Jack cleared his throat, "General, I'll take care of her." he said. 

            General Hammond's eyes scrutinized his second in command closely and nodded, 'maybe this was a good thing for Jack.' He thought privately. "Ok Jack, she's yours." He said and Daniel laughed while Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow.

            Jack led Buffy to VIP quarters and showed her where the bathroom was. She sat on the end of the bed with a sigh, kicking off her tennis shoes and studied the man before her. He was about 6'1, lean and muscular. He had brown hair quickly going gray and there was humor and intelligence in his eyes. She didn't know why but she instinctively trusted this man with her life, normally she trusted no one, well except Giles. 

Jack knelt before her and took her hands, "I can't promise anything. But I'll try my damndest to make everything ok." Overwhelmed she leaned forward and kissed Jack gently and both of them were shook by the explosion of feeling from the contact. He stood, trying to reorient himself then took one of her shoes, and "I'll get you a pair of BDU's to change into What size are you?" he asked, trying to get his scrambling pulse under control.

            Buffy shook her head and tried to get _herself_ under control, "Um, I'm a size 5 or 6. Try 6." She said and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Jack walked out of her room and leaned against the closed door. Shaking himself he went in search of something for Buffy to wear. 

            Buffy undressed wearily, reassured to see showers were the same in any universe. Setting the water to as hot as she could stand, she moved into it, letting it wash the blood and sweat from her skin. She washed her hair and soaped herself down, rinsing thoroughly. She then thought of Dawn and how much she missed her and suddenly dissolved into tears, sliding to the floor of the shower and crying as if her heart would break. 

            Jack found her like this after waiting in her room for sometime. "Buffy?" he called out, going to the door of the bathroom and hearing her heartwrenching sobs. Filled with sadness for all that she lost he took off his boondockers and crawled into the shower with her and held her under the cooling water. As she started to shiver from the cold he reached behind him and shut off the shower, then grabbed a towel and bundled her up into it and carried her out of the bathroom, squelching water out of his uniform as he walked. He set her on the bed, and went in and grabbed the rest of the towels and wrapped another one around her, then he stripped off his uniform shirt, and pants, standing in his black t-shirt and boxers and tried to dry himself off a bit.

            Buffy looked at him and laughed softly, "That wasn't very smart Jack." She said. He threw her a mock dirty look, "Listen Blondie, I didn't want you to drown in there." He smiled and walked to the phone, "Hey Danny, get me dry clothes out of my locker would ya? I need everything, and bring it to the VIP room. NO! I did _not_. You have a very dirty mind for an archeologist. Just bring me a damn uniform. Yeah, thanks." He hung up, muttering about friends who thought they were funny. 

            He turned his back on Buffy, "You have 5 minutes to get presentable." Buffy sat up and dried herself off quickly, scrambling into the dry clothes. "Ok." She said and Jack turned around. She was wearing the black t-shirt and the BDU pants and looked like a soldiers pin-up girl. "Um, wow." Was all he said. They both jumped at the knock on the door and Jack went to answer it. Daniel laughed as he looked at his friend, "Did you go swimming Jack?" he asked, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. "Har har." And shut the door in Daniel's face.

            "That wasn't very nice Jack." Buffy shook her head at him, laughter in her eyes. Jack stripped off his wet t-shirt and Buffy's mouth went dry at the sight of his bare chest. His chest had a sprinkling of brown hair that disappeared into his boxers, causing her to feel like she had lost her breath. Spinning around she fought for control and said shakily, "Why don't you go into the bathroom and change." 

            Jack nodded and walked in with his dry clothes and shut the door. Shaking his head at his over active imagination he dressed in his dry clothes and came back out to check on Buffy. She had lain down and fell asleep. He walked over, brushed her hair off her face gently and left, flipping off the light.


	3. Upsetting the apple cart

            Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 and or Buffy.

            During the next week Buffy was very busy. She formally applied to stay in this reality, went through several security indoctrinations and lectures. Jack gave her a tour and she saw the gateroom where she first appeared. She was impressed that it led to many different worlds, hoping one day to be able to see them for herself. She also caused a bit of a fuss during the week, starting with her visits to the gym. 

            When Buffy had seen the gym during the tour she returned later to work out. She was in the middle of a complicated martial arts routine, when two Marines from SG-7 came in and began to practice karate. Buffy watched from the corner of her eye as she practiced. 'Their technique was good, but they needed to think outside the box', was her opinion. 

            One of the marines nudged his buddy, gesturing to Buffy and she tensed in anticipation. Daniel had wandered down to ask Buffy a question when he saw Major Maxwell approach Buffy. Alarmed Daniel raced to get Jack and Teal'c, and the three of them arrived to see Buffy soundly thrash the Major. As she graciously helped him up she said, "You're pretty good."  Causing the humiliated man to wince. "However you need to work on watching your opponents eyes and not rely on brute strength." She said sweetly and the Major smiled wryly, knowing when he'd been had. Jack had been proud. 

            Teal'c had tested Buffy's strength and realized that she should probably only spar with him as he could take more damage. Teal'c later reported to General Hammond, "Buffy Summers was indeed telling the truth. She is incredibly strong, possibly even stronger than I. I have informed the Marines that they should not challenge her again." This caused Hammond to laugh and tease the Major for days. 

            The next day Buffy had wandered into Daniel's office, fingers trailing over dusty artifacts and books scattered everywhere. Daniel watched her silently as she took in the clutter and shook her head in amazement. She was forcibly reminded of Giles and mourned quietly until she saw the sign in Latin on Daniel's wall. "proximo sed nolo fumigare (a/n Close, but no cigar)" She laughed until tears streamed from her eyes, and Daniel watched her. "You know what it means?" he asked incredulously. Buffy laughed, trying to catch her breath, "Hey 'carpe diem' doesn't mean 'fish of the day'!" She snorted with laughter before finally getting herself under control and took the kleenex proffered by the archeologist. "I didn't think that Latin was taught in school anymore." He said and she shook her head.

            "Most of the old prophecies and books on demons were in Latin, or attic Greek or pre historic Turkish, or any number of demon languages. I had to learn them just to stay ahead in the game." Buffy shrugged, examining her nails. Daniel leaned on his desk, "Boy, you are a surprise a minute." And Buffy smiled, "Hey, I try!" When Daniel reported this to the General he was smiling with delight. "She's already pointed me in the right direction on a language on artifacts from the P3x712. I don't think we should let her get away from the SGC." was his opinion. The General noted this down and added it to comments to tell the President.

            Of everyone on base only Sam still had reservations about Buffy. Sam watched as Buffy made conquest after conquest on the base, especially Jack. This hurt a little but Sam was trying to work on it. Sam and Jack had finally faced reality and knew the regs would torpedo any relationship so Sam cut her emotional ties and started dating. It had been hard on both of them at first but now Sam was hurting as she watched Jack fall in love before her very eyes.

            Oh, Jack didn't realize it yet but everyone else saw the signs. Sam rested her head in her hands and sighed, frustrated with herself. Shaking her head she left her lab and went to the control room and fiddle with the computers there. 

            Buffy was sitting in the gate room, reflecting on her life. She wished she knew why she had been sent here, and she hoped her sister and friends were all right. This is where Jack found her, and he stopped, leaning against the door, hands in his pockets, watching her stare into her past. He fleetingly wondered if there was someone special that she had left behind, but the thought caused his chest to tighten in panic. "Buff?" Jack asked quietly, watching her bright head come up, her eyes alight with pleasure at seeing him. 

            "Hey, what's up!" she reached out her hand and Jack walked over to pull her up. He draped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her gently, "Guess what?" he asked. Buffy looked up at him and frowned, "Oh I dunno. What?" she asked.

            "What do you say to going out and celebrating tonight?" he smiled smugly. It was an awesome feeling to make someone so happy. "Really?!" she squealed. "The President said yes?" she was so excited that she spun around in the gateroom. She could really leave the base! Jack laughed at her and pushed her out the door. Daniel was walking down the hall and Buffy ran and threw herself into his arms causing him to laugh and stagger with her enthusiasm. "Hey, I guess you know?" Buffy kissed him and jumped down, glancing back to Jack and throwing him a smile that caused his heart to stop.

            Jack saw Daniel's eyes narrow at his friend and Jack fought to steady himself. 'Oh for crying out loud, she's too young for you.' His brain argued with his heart. Jack looked at his watch, "1800?" he asked and watched her place her hands on her hips, "Real world time please?" she asked sarcastically and Daniel smirked, "6 tonight?" Buffy smiled, "I'll be ready!" and she raced to her room. 

            Daniel tilted his watch to look at the time, "It's only 4:30. What could possibly take so long?" he asked and Jack clapped his friend on the back, shaking his head. "Women are mysterious." Was all he would say.


	4. Jack runs for the hills

            Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Stargate SG-1

            Daniel knocked at Buffy's door waiting for her to answer it. Jack had fled early making Daniel suspicious. He knew Jack well enough that if he felt threatened emotionally he ran the other way. Shaking his head and wondering how to help Jack the door opened and Daniel was speechless.

            Buffy was in faded blue hip hugger jeans, wedge heels that made her 3 inches taller and a midriff baring sky blue blouse. Her hair was pulled up with a few ringlets loose around her face. If he didn't know that Jack would squash him like a bug on their next mission Daniel would have given him a run for his money. 

            "Um, wow. I mean really wow!" Daniel said. Boy, was Jack in for a surprise. 

            Buffy smiled, "Where's Jack?" she asked. "Oh we'll meet him and the rest of the teams there." He said airily and they left. 

            Jack was sitting at a table nursing a beer, and wondering what the hell had happened to him. He had fallen for the slayer. He decided right then and there that he would back away from Buffy and let her get on with her life. Teal'c walked in with Ferretti and Jack waved, feeling like he was in control now. What he didn't know was the gossip mill was running into overtime. Someone, probably one of the Marines (terrible gossips those Jarheads) had taken one look at Buffy tonight and made bets on Colonel O'Neill's reaction. There had already been talk that the Colonel was spooked and running so now money was being bet behind his back. Ferretti stopped by Maxwell's table and made a discreet wager with Teal'c looking on. Sam and her boyfriend arrived and he waved, not noticing her sharp look. Janet was at the bar getting a wine cooler when the door opened. 

            Jack looked up and thought time had stopped. It seemed that the overhead lights highlighted the happiness on Buffy's face as she entered the room. She was wearing a shirt that bared her smooth stomach, making Jack's black jeans tighten uncomfortably. Daniel followed behind her and leaned down to say something to her, way too close for Jack's liking. Buffy nodded and her eyes searched the bar until they settled on Jack. Her eyes met his with an almost physical reaction and his eyes darkened with desire. As if in a dream Jack stood and instead of going to Buffy, he placed his beer on the table, and fled for the restrooms.

            Everyone in the bar was watching the two and knowing smiles and chuckles broke out here and there. Colonel O'Neill had taken one look at Buffy and frozen like a statue. Then true to form had run. Major Maxwell was laughing and passing out money quietly to the winners. Buffy and Daniel found a place beside Teal'c and Daniel had gone to go get them drinks.

            "You look thoughtful Buffy Summers." Said Teal'c in his direct way. Buffy shook her head, "Um, yeah, thoughtful." She was looking to where the Colonel had disappeared. Daniel sat down beside her and handed out the drinks. "Well, that went well." He said dryly and caused her to laugh. She watched with interest as Jack came back in and totally ignored her, instead he had gone to talk to Ferretti, suspicious of all of the money changing hands without him. 

Sam was upset and a little mad. She said something to her date and stalked out of the bar for air.  Buffy watched her and without saying anything, stood and followed her out. Daniel saw this and decided not to interfere, but saw Teal'c raise his eyebrow in concern.

            Sam paced, upset that she wasn't getting past this already. "Major?" and Sam spun around to see Buffy standing there, watching her seriously. "Buffy, I really have nothing to say to you." Sam spat and turned to walk the other way. Buffy stopped her with a firm hand on her arm, "Listen to me. I'm sorry Major." Sam looked down into the smaller woman's eyes, and closed her own eyes in defeat. "I just didn't think it would hurt this much to watch him fall for you." Sam whispered. Buffy stood, her heart hurting for this incredible woman, so torn by the rules that the Air Force lived by. 

            "I didn't know what was happening either Major. I've been here for a week when suddenly I saw his eyes tonight. Then I knew for certain." Buffy smiled wryly.  "So what does he do? He runs? Loving someone is so painful; believe me I know. I had to kill the man I loved once to save the world." Buffy turned and walked up the parking lot to calm herself. Sam watched her and understood that this wasn't easy for her either, and some of Sam's own pain lessened. Buffy walked back and stood before her, "Giles, my watcher? He told me once that even love that hurt was better than no love at all. It meant that you were alive and able to feel for someone else. After I lost Angel I thought I had died too, but then I met Jack." Buffy went quiet and Sam nodded. 

            Suddenly a black van screeched into the parking lot and 5 armed men in black jumped out. Sam shot a look at Buffy, "Go in and get the Colonel." Buffy shook her head, grinning fiercely, "Oh no. We're in this together." The men pointed their weapons at the women and Buffy waded into them like a storm. Sam was amazed at Buffy's skills and moved in and knocked out one of the guys with a right cross, before grabbing his weapon as he fell. Buffy had disabled the rest when from the bar the teams spilled out like the wrath of God. Buffy stood over the downed men with her hands on her hips, "I know someone was watching to make sure Sam and I didn't pull hair, so what took you guys so long?" she asked tartly, causing Sam to laugh hysterically. Buffy threw her a smile and the two women walked into the bar, leaving Jack, Ferretti, and the others to clean up the mess.

            Jack and Ferretti as the senior officers had called the General who had sent the base security and a helicopter to pick up the unconscious men. Jack agreed with Ferretti that they were probably NID, and they were after Buffy. Jack had left with the helicopter and Ferretti had walked back in to see Sam and Buffy having a lively argument.  Daniel and Ferretti shared a look. 

 Teal'c was beside Sam and Daniel was on the other side of Buffy interjecting his own comments. Sam laughed and poked her boyfriend to make a point, and Buffy just grinned. Everything was right with her and Sam.

            A slow song played and got Buffy's attention. Daniel stood and held out his hand and she nodded. He held her close, but far enough for her to be comfortable. She looked into Daniel's eyes for a moment and wished fleetingly that it was him. He saw the look and shook his head, "Oh no. Jack would kill me." Buffy laughed, "It wasn't a serious thought, I treasure our friendship too much to screw it up." She smiled and continued dancing. Ferretti decided that this would make excellent conversation at the SGC tomorrow. Poor Daniel. Poor Jack. Heh heh.


	5. Seeing reason? Maybe, maybe not

            **I don't own Stargate or Buffy**

            General Hammond was at home burning up the phone lines with warnings and complaints. He called the head of NID and threatened him with castration if his teams pulled another stunt like the one tonight. He notified the President and the head of his security at NORAD. He was sitting in the dark of his office when a voice came from the direction of his patio doors. 

            "So George. Did you think that your Buffy wouldn't garner attention from my old pals?" the General turned in his chair to see Harry Maybourne, sitting in the easy chair, pleased with himself.

            "What are you doing here Maybourne?" the General asked wearily. Harry smiled cheekily, "Well I would've have told this to Jack but he's drinking himself into oblivion and I don't think I wanted to get my ass kicked." He replied. This caused the General to grin just a little, remembering the NID men had been in rough shape when they had arrived. They had been humiliated to be taken down by a 'couple of girls'.

            The General watched Maybourne for a moment, the other part of his comment finally registering, "Jack is drinking?" he frowned. Harry shook his reprovingly at the General, "Apparently Jack is running from the scrumptious Miss Summers. However, there is the threat against Buffy. NID isn't happy with Dr. Frazier's apparent lack of cooperation. They think that the blood samples have been tampered with. They can't believe that Buffy doesn't have anything abnormal in it to make her what she is." 

            Hammond snorted in amusement; "They'll need to talk to God then. Apparently He is the one who chooses the Slayer. If there is nothing there then there's nothing there." He sat in thought, "What if I let them take her?" he said and Harry gaped at him. "No, it's a valid tactic. I think she is capable of getting away and their curiosity would be satisfied." He twirled in his chair thoughtfully and Harry appreciated afresh the devious mind of his old enemy. "Well, if you have this under control I'm outta here." And he walked out of the patio doors to disappear.

            Jack sat in his darkened house drinking Wild Turkey and thinking. He was right. She was too young. He was too old. His life was too dangerous. Finally deciding he had enough he went to bed. 

            Daniel escorted Buffy into the mountain, kissing her goodbye on the cheek in front of the airman. More gossip for the mill. 

            The next morning a slightly hungover Jack was sitting in the conference room, idly twirling in his chair. He looked up as Sam and Teal'c came in and smiled. Daniel rushed in a minute later, more rumpled than usual and a little distracted. He looked over at Jack in panic and said, "Whatever you hear it's not.." then General Hammond walked in and everyone stood.

            "Be seated. Good work last night Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill. I spoke to the President and Miss Summers has been hired here to conduct self-defense training on a full time basis. Tomorrow we'll have the briefing for planet P3x7395's mission. Dismissed." And the General left. Jack sat there stunned and Sam smirked at him and left. Daniel fled and Teal'c left more circumspectly. Jack shook himself and walked into the hallway with his cup of coffee, walking behind a couple of chattering nurses. 

            "Did you hear? Dr. Jackson took Buffy home last night. An airman saw them kiss at the elevators." There was laughter and Jack was frozen in the hallway, coffee forgotten. Jack whirled, unaware of the smirking Ferretti lurking behind him and went in search of his 'friend'. 

            Daniel was holed up in his office, hoping against hope that Jack wouldn't hear anything. Hearing a knock he tensed and looked up but saw Buffy. "Hey Professor, what's up?" she smiled, flopping into the chair across from him. Daniel smiled and shook his head, "Don't be so cheerful. Haven't you heard the gossip?" Buffy rested her hands over her stomach and placed her boots on the corner of his desk and regarded the nervous man. "Yeah, Ferretti is milking this for all it's worth. Don't worry Daniel, he can run but he can't hide." She looked up at the sound of booted feet, "Here it comes, be strong Danny." She said quietly, eyes dancing.

            Jack came into the office and stopped short. Buffy regarded him from mischievous eyes and Daniel from panic stricken ones. "Why hello Jack. How are you feeling?" Pulling her feet off the desk she walked around to the panic stricken Daniel and kissed him softly on the cheek, "Sorry." she whispered and said out loud, "See you at lunch." And left waving cheerily.

            Daniel moaned and put his head into his hands. "What in the hell is going on Daniel?" Jack demanded. Daniel looked up, "Nothing! Absolutely nothing is going on. You blew her off last night and I took her back to the mountain. I kissed her on the cheek good night and left. That's all!" Daniel barked and opened his drawer rummaging for aspirin. Jack growled and left. 

            Several members of SG-7 and SG-9 were watching Buffy sparring with Major Maxwell, pointing out weaknesses and strengths to his technique. As she flipped him the fourth time he lay there quietly. "Major?" she asked, peering down at him. He smiled, " I was thinking about your relationship with Dr. Jackson and wondered how well you 'threw' him." He smiled and Buffy kicked him gently, "Har har. Get up so I can kick Ferretti's excellent butt now." She said, and helped him to his feet. The men laughed and joked as the training continued.

Ferretti snorted and came to face Buffy. Buffy began sparring with him when Jack stormed into the gym. Not even acknowledging him Buffy continued her instruction. "Ok, now block." She said quietly.  "Buffy, are you seeing Daniel?" Jack asked harshly. Not even slowing down she decided to eak out a bit of revenge, "No, of course not Jack. I'm sleeping with Ferretti here." 

Ferretti froze in shock, mouth open when Buffy clocked him and he went down like a sack of potatoes. "Oops." Buffy put her hands to her mouth, then knelt down, slapping the unconscious man's cheeks lightly. Jack knelt down as well; making sure the other team leader was ok. "Ferretti, wakey wakey." Buffy did this few times before he came around and groaned. "Hey sleepy head. Sorry." Ferretti groaned again and Jack helped him to his feet. Buffy shook her head a the man, "You forgot rule #1 Ferretti, pay attention to your opponent." And Ferretti smiled wryly through pain at the dig. Jack sent Buffy a look then helped Ferretti to medical. 

The rest of the morning training went well and Buffy was walking to the locker room when a newcomer walked towards her. "Buffy Summers?" he asked, knowing full well that this was the 'incredibly sexy' blond Ferretti had told him about. Buffy smiled and held out her hand, "Yes, and you are?" Paul shook her hand and smiled, "Paul Davis. General Hammond sent me to find you and the rest of SG-1." Buffy laughed, "Well, you can find Jack with Ferretti in medical. Tell the General I'll be there in 10 minutes would ya?" and continued to the locker room. Paul turned to watch her walk away and an amused voice said, "You can look but not touch, unless you want Jack to rip your arms off." Daniel smiled at his friend.

 Paul looked at Daniel, "Hey, the General wants you and the rest of SG-1 to meet him in the conference room." Daniel nodded and they walked together down the hall. "What did you mean about the Colonel?" he asked curiously. Daniel shook his head, "Believe me, you'll understand." 

General Hammond and Buffy were discussing his idea when Major Davis, Teal' and Daniel came in. Smiling at the men she finished her point and the General nodded in satisfaction. Jack and Sam came in and were seated, Sam saying hi to Buffy and Jack ignoring her pointedly. 

The General shook his head, "I called you here to discuss letting the NID capture Buffy." He said and Jack's head snapped up, looking at Buffy with his heart in his eyes. Buffy carefully didn't look at him her attention on the General. Daniel leaned forward, "What?" he asked. 

"Maybourne came to see me last night about Buffy." Now Jack looked panic stricken, and he stood up. "There is no way in hell that I am going to let Buffy be some kind of bait for the NID!" Hammond covered a smile on his face and said, "Sit down Colonel. You have no say in the matter." 

Buffy looked at Sam, "This Maybourne guy said that the NID think my blood samples have been tampered with, so they want to experiment on me to see where my 'superpowers' come from. So if we let them, they'll be convinced that I am no different from anyone else, satisfy their curiosity and I'll escape. What will happen is I'll go searching for an apartment with a realtor, hopefully they'll strike during that time." Sam nodded but Jack leaned forward and grabbed Buffy's hand, "Buffy no." he pleaded quietly. 

Now she looked at him, "Colonel O'Neill, it's been decided." She looked at the General, "If I can go I'll get ready to go to the realtor." And Buffy stood and left. Jack looked at Hammond, "George, you don't know that this is going to work. What if they hurt her?" he asked. "That's why you and SG-1 will be her backup." Hammond said. 

Buffy walked towards the locker room and danced a little jig. A chuckle from behind her made her turn and she saw Ferretti. "Hey cowboy, done making my life miserable?" she smiled and went closer to check his bruised cheek. He smiled back, "I am a reformed man." He held up his hand like a boy scout and Buffy laughed. "Yeah, sure you are. Hey, I've got to get ready. I'm going into the Springs to look for an apartment. See ya!" and she went into the locker room. Neither one noticed the non-descript airman who scurried away to make a phone call. 


	6. NID and Jack

            Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

            Buffy was bored. This was the 4th apartment and nothing had happened yet. As they went up the stairs she noticed how neat an old building this was. It was only 10 minutes from Norad, right on the edge of Colorado Springs. Even as the realtor unlocked the door and turned on the lights Buffy had decided she would take this one. Inside it had high ceilings with carved moldings, a fireplace and everything was a warm vanilla color. It was not too yellow and not too white. 

            Buffy checked the laundry room, the plumbing and the view then she turned to the man and nodded, "This is it. I'll take it." Buffy looked around and smiled, this would be her first very own place. She thought about Dawn but put it away for now. She signed the lease and walked the realtor out to his car and waved. She was about to walk to the staff car when she was grabbed and stuffed into a trunk and the car sped away. 

            "Oh for crying out loud." Buffy muttered in disgust. She lay in the trunk and waited until the car stopped. She was roughly man handled into a room and strapped to a gurney. Pretending to be scared she asked, "What are you doing?" the man in the lab coat smiled, and said, " Don't worry." And injected her with something, knocking her out. 

            When she awoke she stayed still, eyes just slits as she listened to the voices in the room. Her system metabolized any kind of medication much quicker than normal so she was awake already. "Sir, I'm sorry. I took this blood myself and there is nothing there. Doctor Frazier was telling the truth." He said plaintively. The man in the suit snarled and came to stand over her, his face ugly with rage. "How long will she be out?" he asked. "A couple of hours Sir." The man shook his head and stalked out, "Call me. I want to see what happens when we cut her up." was his parting remark. 

            Buffy shook her head, 'Oh no we don't. No cutting up the Buffy.' She thought and popped the ridiculous restraints. Sitting up she undid the rest before slipping behind the scientist and knocking him out. She knew she was being monitored so she looked into the camera, "Listen to me. There will be no more experiments on me. I'm leaving." She opened the door on the surprised guards and took them out. Leaving the guns where they were she heard the sound of booted feet in the hallway and did a spider man, wedging herself in the top of the hallway as the armed men pounded underneath. Dropping lightly to the ground she made it to an exit when she heard gunfire from behind her. She turned and waved bye to the enraged man in the suit and kicked open the door. It was on the second floor but she made the jump easily as a dark van pulled up. The door opened and Jack hauled her in, before they sped off.

            Buffy laughed as Jack took her into his arms and squeezed the stuffing out of her. She patted his back, "I'm ok Jack. Really." She looked at Teal'c over Jack's shoulder and the Jaffa said, "Colonel O'Neill was most concerned about you Buffy Summers." Buffy nodded and pulled back from Jack, she was about to say something when Jack went pale. "You're bleeding!" he said with horror. Buffy looked down to see her side sluggishly bleeding from a wound she hadn't felt. "Well son of a gun. So I am." She said and passed out. 

            She woke again with Janet hovering. "Did you get the bullet out?" was Buffy's first question. Janet smiled, "Yep, bullets' out and the wound is almost healed. You can get up if feel like." Buffy sat up and looked around, "Can I have something to drink?" Janet gave her a cup of orange juice when a commotion caused her to look up, and Jack burst into the cubicle. 

            "Buffy, are you ok?" he asked going to her side and giving her a hug. Buffy leaned against him for comfort, "All better now." She sighed, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her. 

            General Hammond came in a moment later, smiling at the two of them. "We've apprehended the people at that lab." Buffy sighed in relief and Jack tightened his arms about her. "They were going to cut me to see how quick I heal. I decided that No, they were not, which is why I left there early." She shook her head. "Monsters are monsters, whether demon or in human form." The General nodded, and Teal'c said, "I have always found it so." 

            Buffy perked up, "But hey, I signed on an apartment!" she smiled and Jack choked, "What?" She turned to look at him, "It has 12 foot ceilings, carved moldings and a heck of a view. It will be my first place, by myself." And then Buffy burst into tears. 

            Jack held her, patting her back, "Oh Blondie, I know you miss Dawn and your friends. I know.," he whispered as she sobbed. Janet shooed everyone out and let them have privacy. 

"Hey, I'll get you a cat or a bird. That way you won't be alone, OK?" Jack asked, desperate to help her cope with her enormous loss. Buffy laughed shakily, wiping her face with a handkerchief. "I hate cats but a bird would be nice." She said, and heaved a big sigh. Jack rested his cheek on her head and sighed too. 

            "Jack?" she asked. 

"Hmm." He responded. 

"Why did you run?" 

"I was scared." 

"You didn't fool me for a second."

"I know." 


	7. Buffy, why don't you like cats?

            Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. Minor sexual scene

            Jack stood in front of the cell that held the head of NID. The man was in prison orange and had shackles on his wrists and ankles. 

            "Are you a slow learner? What made you think that we wouldn't find you?" Jack shook his head in puzzlement. The man snarled at him in rage, "I protect my country." Jack shook his head, "The last argument of a corrupted government." He replied.

            "If we could isolate what makes that girl heal, then we could use it to make super soldiers." The man spat desperately. Jack shook his head in sympathy. "What, you don't believe in God? Did you read _any _of the reports? What she has she was born with, it's not something inheritable. Duh! Janet would have found it otherwise." 

            "I don't believe you." Now the man was shaken, and Jack turned to walk away. Turning back he said, "I'd think about it if I were you, you're going to prison because nothing was there." And he left the man to his thoughts.

            Buffy was now making real money, her first paycheck had gone to 2 months rent and a bed. She saved the rest deciding that the rest of the furniture could wait for now. She was at the SGC most of the time anyway.

            She was sitting on the carpeted floor, wishing Jack was there to see the fabulous sunset with her when there was a knock. Having learned caution the hard way she called, "Yeah?" There was muffled laughter in the hall, "It's Jack and Sam and Daniel and Teal'c and Ferretti…" Buffy laughed and raced to the door, opening it to see Jack and her friends standing there. They all swept in, bringing pizza, sodas and beer. Major Maxwell brought in a craftsmen style rocking chair and Buffy gasped in delight.

            "Is that for me?" she asked, her eyes alight with surprise. Jack nodded, "We went in together on it. Janet said you had mentioned it and she knew the antique shop and well, here it is." Buffy gave Max a hug, then everyone else. She was so overwhelmed, "This is so great. Now I am starving, let's eat!" 

            As they ate Jack looked at Buffy, "You never did explain why you don't like cats Buffy." He said mischievously, knowing that Sam loved them. Sam looked at her in surprise and Buffy squirmed. "You don't want to know why." She said uncomfortably but everyone smelled a story. 

            "All right. Don't say I didn't warn you. I was drunk one night and needed to find a demon. A vamp friend of mine named Spike said he might be able to help. I should have known better." She smiled in remembrance. "He took me to a demon poker game. They were gambling when one of the guys put 5 kittens in the middle. That was his bet." She shook her head and Sam had her hands over her mouth, "They gambled for kittens? What did they do with them?" and Buffy gave her a long look. "Oh yuck!" Sam said, turning slightly green. The men laughed hysterically and Buffy stole a piece of pizza from Jack, dismissing his whining with a wave.

            The evening was spent eating and drinking, laying on the carpet and just talking. It was probably the most relaxing day that they had in awhile. Sam looked at her watch and jumped to her feet and said, "Hey, It's 2230, and I've got stuff tomorrow." She said and everyone stood, getting ready to go. Buffy thanked everyone and soon it was only Jack and Buffy.

            She looked into his eyes, "Stay?" and his eyes darkened and he nodded.

            "Good thing I have a bed." she quipped as she led him to her bedroom. They undressed each other quickly, hands moving over flesh, sighs and moans that echoed off of the bare walls. Jack smoothed a hand over her breasts, making her moan. She bent down and cupped him, sliding her hands along the smooth hardness and he jerked his hips in reaction. "Buffy." He moaned and lifted her up, kissing her deeply. She smiled and led him to her bed and she lay down, pulling him to her. As he slid into her she sighed and realized to herself that she had successfully made a new life and found love.

            The next few months were filled with discovery and love. Jack and Buffy had spent just about every moment of free time together. They explored Colorado Springs, Pike's Peak and the old gold camps in the area. She continued training and the SG teams suffered fewer casualties as a direct result of her help. She was glad as everyone became her friends and she hated to lose friends. 

            It was 4 ½ months into her new life when everything changed.


	8. Sunnyhell

            Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Stargate- waahh.%^) I have condensed season six and changed some things to make my story fit.. including aging Dawn. 

            Willow, Anya, Tara, Dawn and Xander sat as Willow finished the spell to bring Buffy back. Nothing. 

            "I don't understand, I did everything right!" Willow protested then they are attacked by Hellions. Everyone fights then scatters.

            Buffy was standing in the gate room when suddenly the gate activated but as she turned to leave something made her turn around. Watching in dread she saw the blue lightening and knew. Jack and Sam had just entered the control room and Sgt. Davis said, "It's the same energy signature that brought Buffy here."  Sam raced to a computer to try and fix the problem. Jack walked to the window and stared in disbelief. "Buffy." He cried and turned to race down to the gate room. Sam stood up suddenly, knocking over her chair and went for the window to see what was wrong.

            Buffy turned and walked as if in a dream toward the portal, not wanting to but compelled. She heard a voice and turned around to see Jack, desperation in his face as he realized what was going to happen.

            "Jack, I'm …." And a massive energy surge struck her, holding her in the air for an instant before dropping her so suddenly that Jack couldn't catch her before she hit her head on the floor.

            Buffy woke up inside a coffin and realized she was buried alive. She dug desperately out of the coffin, through the dirt into the fresh air, riding on panic and fear and sorrow. She crawled out and rested on the grass, staring in disbelief at the headstone with her name and the phrase, "She saved the World, a lot." and the cemetery that had been so familiar to her. Staggering to her feet she started walking.

            Buffy heard some screams and ended up in a fight with demons and as she escapes she runs into Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya. Staring at them, not believing it's them, still torn confused and in grief over Jack, she is in shock. They are attacked and Buffy defeats the demons and runs off to the last place she remembers, the tower that Glory built. 

            Buffy stares into the place where she leaped, and thought 'if I jump maybe I'll go back.' And laughed bitterly, while she was there she wanted to be here, now that's she is here, she wants to go back. Suddenly she hears a familiar voice, "Buffy?" and spinning around she saw Dawn. 

            Buffy stared at her sister, unable to believe that she was really standing there. Dawn looked taller somehow, more mature and Buffy felt as if her heart would burst in wonder. She staggered as suddenly the tower started to collapse, and Buffy took her sister and grabbing a cable, slid to safety. Once on the ground, the tower collapsing beside her, Buffy fell to her knees and Dawn hugged her tightly.

            The next days were very confused for Buffy. Spike was there, railing against Willow and Xander. Everyone knew that something was wrong, but Buffy couldn't put it into words. She missed Giles desperately and she missed her old life and her new life. She felt like she was drowning and didn't know how to call for help.

            A very worried Dawn made a long distance phone call.

 "Hello, May I speak to Rupert Giles?"  Dawn asked politely.

"Yes, Hello."

"Giles, it's Dawn. Buffy's back."

"Back? I don't understand." The phone almost blasted Dawn with his disbelief.

"You have to come home. Willow used powerful magic and brought Buffy back, but something's wrong." Dawn said desperately. Giles sat abruptly, in total shock. Hearing Dawn's voice still in his ear he replied, "I'll be there tomorrow." And hung up the phone.

Dawn looked at the phone and hung it up quickly as she heard Buffy come back from her walk.

The next day Buffy was sitting in the dark of the living room, all of the curtains pulled. Everyone was either at school or at work. She looked up as the door opened and gaped at Giles who gaped back at her. Suddenly she was in his arms and sobbing. 

Giles simply could not believe that his Buffy was there. He patted her back as she cried as if her heart were breaking, rubbing soothing circles and just holding her. When she finally was finished he fished his handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to her, and she blew her nose shakily. 

"I am so glad you're here." She whispered and his eyes warmed as he looked at her. "I can't believe that you are here Buffy." Giles replied. 

He stood and paced, "I can't believe that Willow was so irresponsible. Magic of this scale is dangerous and deadly. There is always a price when you do magic." Giles ranted, 

arms waving in frustration. Buffy eyed him affectionately, "Giles, I'm thinking that I have more to whine about than the price of magic. I've paid the ultimate price twice now." She looked down, remembering her loss.

 Giles sat down and lifted his Slayers chin, "Can you tell me?" he asked quietly, and Buffy told him about her other life and what she learned. They sat side by side for hours, Buffy telling him about everything she has seen, her new love and how ambivalent her feelings were now. Giles looked at her seriously, rubbing his chin absently. 

"Do you want to go back?" he asked thoughtfully.

Everyone was surprised about the total change in Buffy's attitude. She smiled and sparkled and hugged Dawn and Willow. As everyone sat around the dinner table she participated in the conversation. Dawn cleared her throat and looked at the others, and they went silent. Buffy looked around, "Ok, what's up?" 

"Buffy, I was accepted to Berkley." Dawn said quietly. Buffy sat stunned then her face lit up, "Berkley! That is so excellent!" Buffy jumped up and hugged her sister tightly to her. "I'm so happy for you Dawnie." She whispered. Everyone smiled, and Willow felt vindicated. She knew she did the right thing. 

After Dawn went to bed Giles called everyone else into the basement, he knew what happened next would get ugly. Spike was sitting there, watching as Buffy grabbed some chairs for everyone. There was something different about her, like she had made a decision and he was sure that he wouldn't like it. 

Everyone was there, and unbeknownst to them, Dawn was listening too. Giles stood and sighed, pulling off his glasses to clean them. Buffy smiled at this familiar routine.

He turned to Willow, "What you did was dangerous and wrong. Spike was absolutely correct in his telling all of you that there would be a price to pay. You didn't bring her out of hell, but another reality altogether. She was happy and you tore her away from it, like she was torn from here." Willow's eyes filled with tears and looking at Tara she knew that Tara thought she had been wrong as well. Buffy went up the stairs and a sudden yelp told them that Buffy had found Dawn. Buffy towed Dawn down the stairs and sat her beside Spike. 

She smiled at everyone and went to hug Willow. "It will be alright Wills." She whispered to the sobbing witch. Patting her on the back Buffy went back to stand in front of everyone. "We need to make plans." She started. 

"I want to go back." She told her friends. Willow shook her head, "Why?" Buffy walked to the punching bag, pushed at it and watched it sway, then walked back. "Because I have to." She said simply. 

Tara nodded thoughtfully, "With Dawn going to Berkley, and bringing Faith back to be Slayer it would work." She said quietly. 

Dawn grabbed her sister, "I want to go with you!" but Buffy shook her head. "It's too dangerous for you, there is no guarantee that the spell will work. No offense Will. I want you to be happy here." The sisters hugged each other, and Buffy smiled, "Plus, I don't even know if your grades could transfer from here to there anyway!." 

Spike jumped up and shook his head no, "Wait just a bloody minute. Send her back, we've only just gotten her back where she belongs!" he turned his eyes to Buffy and she shook her head, "Spike. I don't belong here anymore and you know it. You said it yourself, this shouldn't have happened. I think I was brought back to have closure, but now I need to go." 

Tara looked at Giles and Willow and nodded. "Give us until Dawn goes to Berkley and we'll have a plan." She said. Dawn smiled through her tears and hugged her sister. 

Jack looked at the bodies of the two slain SG teams and shook his head in sorrow and pride. He looked at Teal'c and Daniel and they started placing body bags among the mess.


	9. Back to love and loss

            Disclaimer: Don't own Buffy or Stargate. I am changing season 7 for my purposes! (boring chapter sorry) 

            Jack had sat by Buffy's bed for the better part of a month. Buffy had been struck by an energy surge and feedback that caused the entire Stargate system to shut down for 5 days. Since that time Buffy had been in a coma.

            Jack sat watching her pale face, wishing. He hated that disasters made you realize your true feelings. He shook his head wearily and lay down on the hospital bed beside Buffy and fell into a deep sleep. Janet came in a nodded in satisfaction, the sedative she snuck into his coffee had done its work. 

            Buffy gave Dawn one last hug, "Remember, I'll always love you. I'm not abandoning you but letting you fly." She said and Dawn smiled. "Tell your Jack that he better treat you right." And Buffy nodded. Dawn turned and went to her first class, Buffy watching her until she could no longer see her. Sighing, she looked at Giles and they walked to his car and drove home. (yes yes, I know Buffy would never leave Dawn, but this is fiction!)

            Buffy stood in the middle of the circle that Tara and Willow had drawn, hoping that this would work. Magic gave her the wiggins. Buffy gave Giles and Xander a small wave. Spike had stayed away, not wanting to see Buffy disappear from his life again. 

            Willow closed her eyes and chanted, "Goddess, give Buffy back her life. Let her follow that path that you set her on without diversion. Send her back." And there was a tremendous flash of light and Buffy was gone.

            Buffy still had the flash of light into her eyes, and suddenly gasped for air then groaned. "Damn, I think I have a hangover." She moaned then jumped when she heard a quiet sob. Opening her eyes she looked to her left and saw Jack. Jack! Wonderingly she touched his haggard face with her fingertips and started to cry with him.

            Jack had just woken up when he heard a gasp then a moan. He rolled off his bed so quickly that he landed on the floor and scrambled up to sit beside Buffy. His eyes filled with tears of relief when she moaned, "Damn, I think I have a hangover." When she opened those wonderful eyes he knew his nightmare was over.

            Buffy wept as Jack pulled her to him, holding her tightly. Her arms were wrapped around him and she shuddered in relief. She was back, 'Thank You God'.  Doc Frasier came in like a whirlwind, "Damn it Jack, you should have told me the moment that she woke up!" she scolded and pried them apart to check Buffy's vitals. Buffy's and Jack eyes never left each other, needing to reassure themselves that the other was still there. Finally Janet was done and she left to go inform the General. Jack came back over and crawled into the narrow bed beside her and held her closely. When he started shaking she tightened her arms on him and whispered, "It's ok, I'm here, I'll never leave you again." 

            Jack was sleeping when Daniel and Sam came into the cubicle to check on Buffy. Her eyes smiled at her friends and Daniel came over and kissed her. Without opening his eyes Jack spoke, "Touch her again and die." Buffy laughed and said, "Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Sam touched her hand and Buffy gave her hand a squeeze. 

            Later on Janet removed all of the tubes and things and let Buffy take a shower. As she stood there in the refreshing water she thought about what had happened and smiled wryly, "Must have been the Powers that Be. Sheesh, did they have to put me in a coma?" she said exasperated. Buffy nearly fell when she got out of the shower, "Janet?" she called, the world spinning around her. Suddenly Jack rushed in and grabbed her before she fell. 

            Buffy looked into Jack's concerned eyes and smiled, "Great catch Ace." She shook with weakness and Jack wrapped a towel around her and carried her to a chair. He slowly began to dry her off, eyes darkening with barely banked desire. His hand was unsteady as he dried her breasts and went lower. Stopping him, Buffy took her hand and cupped his face, feeling the scratchiness of his not having shaved. "Hey, if I hadn't just got out of a coma I'd jump you." She smiled and he laughed, "Sweet." And kissed her gently. "Get me something to wear please."  He nodded and left. Buffy sat there with a smile on her face, wanting nothing more to be in Jack's arms. 

            Janet later chased Jack out to get some rest and the steady stream of visitors started. Her eyes were closed when she heard a bashful throat clearing. Opening her eyes she smiled at Major Maxwell. He came in, giving her a stuffed snake that was blue and green and about 6 feet long. "Oh Max, I love it!" She reached over and pulled him down for a kiss. He smiled and sat down, "So, when are they springing you?" Then laughed at her pouting face, "I don't know. The red headed dictator that rules the kingdom won't tell me."

            "I heard that." came Janet's voice.

            Maxwell laughed and turned when he heard Ferretti's voice. "Oh, I am so out of here. I'll see you later beautiful." And Major Maxwell ran for his life, away from Ferretti.

            Colonel Ferretti, came in and gave Buffy a kiss on the cheek. "How ya feeling?" he said and sat in the chair vacated by the Marine. "Can't complain. YET." she shouted toward Janet and was rewarded by a snort. She turned to him, "How are you cowboy? Do I detect a limp in your walk?" she asked lightly and he grimaced. "Well, if you hadn't been lying down on the job I would have been in shape and moved faster." He complained, then realized he wasn't supposed to be talking about the missions. He gulped when Buffy grabbed his wrist and made him look at her. "What happened?" she demanded. "Ah Buffy." He hemmed and hawed but she narrowed her eyes. "Ferretti. I will kick your ass 6 ways to Sunday if you do not tell me." She threatened quietly, trying to keep Janet from hearing. 

            "I can't, I'm more afraid of Jack than you." he said miserably and Buffy knew it had been bad. Closing her eyes she went through the faces that were dear to her. She heard Ferretti leave quietly and meet Teal'c in the hallway. There was sound of a muffled conversation and then Teal'c came in with flowers. Buffy smiled and took the flowers with delight, "Teal'c, these are beautiful." She buried her face in the blossoms to smell them, enjoying the sunny yellows and oranges of the flowers. She placed them on the table and looked Teal'c directly in the eye.

            "As a fellow warrior, you will tell me what happened while I was gone." She demanded. Teal'c raised an eyebrow, and noticed there was much more color in Buffy's face. "You are looking well Buffy Summers." Buffy grimaced, "You're not going to tell me either, are you?" and Teal'c shook his head, "Indeed I am not." Buffy stuck her tongue out at him just in time for Daniel to come in and see. 

            "Childish. Very childish." Daniel said reprovingly but with a huge smile. He was happy to see Buffy awake, not lying there helpless. Buffy threw up her hands and screamed in frustration, causing Janet to come in and frown, "Hey, what's going on." Both Daniel and Teal'c were intimidated but Buffy scowled ferociously. "Dr. Janet Frasier, Tell me what happened since I was in my coma." She demanded, and Jack's voice came from the doorway. 

            "Buffy." He said quietly, and she looked at him defiantly. "I know these people, they're my friends!  I'm not going to stop until I know." She replied and he sighed in defeat. He dragged a metal chair over on the other side of Teal'c and Daniel. Taking her hand he played with her fingers, stalling a bit. 

            "We lost 5 and 6." He looked up to see Buffy's shocked eyes fill with tears. "All of them?" she whispered. He nodded. "Damn it, I should have.." and she shook her head, steadying herself. "What happened?" 

            Jack looked past her, "They went together to a planet with unknown hostiles." He looked at her and smiled, "You'll be happy to know that your training helped them go down swinging. When we finally got to them, they had taken out more than twice as many as the enemy. A lot of it in hand to hand combat." 

            Buffy nodded, eyes dry but hard with determination. "That is all that I can ask." 

Daniel shook his head in admiration, "You are my hero." 

Jack protested, "I thought I was!" and Buffy laughed at them both, the ache around her heart easing a bit. 


	10. Memorials and back in the saddle again

            **I do not own Buffy or Stargate-contains adult content ^sex^ don't read if your not old enough**

            Buffy was at Jack's home for 3 days before going stir crazy. She started working out while Jack was at work and slowly regained her incredible strength.  She was hanging upside down, doing crunches in the doorway when Jack yelped.

            "What in the hell do you think you are doing?" he hollered as Buffy pulled herself up one last time, "41." Then was upside down and looking at a very angry Jack.

            "Need I remind you that I heal quickly? I needed to get into shape, and ta da! Here I am." was her sarcastic reply. 

            Jack watched as she undid her feet from the bar and flipped down, standing still to get the blood moving in the right direction. She stretched and Jack's mouth went dry. Her tight tank was damp with sweat, her skin glistened and some of her hair struggled out of the ponytail to cling to her face. She was absolutely hot and his pants immediately got tight as he became aroused.

            Buffy bent to grab her towel, and just happened to glance at his lap when she noticed the tell tale bulge. Smiling she straightened and wiped her face. She then dropped it, and lifted the edge of her tank top and pulled it off, baring her breasts to his heated gaze. 

            "Buffy!" he said, voice tight. "Hm?" she answered and pulled down her pants and underwear, and tossed them onto the floor. Then she slipped out of her shoes, casting a seductive glance to the man whose feet were glued to the floor. "Well?" and Jack broke out of his paralysis. He walked to her, cupping her head and pulling her to him for a hot open-mouthed kiss. His hands ran over her heated body frantically, and she dragged up his t-shirt and pulled it off of him. She bent down and undid his jeans, then pulled his underwear down, caressing his hard cock as it sprung out at her. He roughly grabbed her up and dragged her to his bedroom. 

            Jack laid her down, kissed her thoroughly and bent over her, thrusting inside her. Buffy gasped and arched, almost bucking him off. His dark eyes searched hers to make sure she was ok, her answer was fisting her hands in his hair and kissing him breathless. She met every thrust with a moan, her nails digging into his back. He gasped as she climaxed, then came with a shout of her name. Buffy clasped him to her and cried softly. His raised his head in concern, but she shook her head. "Just happy." 

            Buffy and Jack drove into NORAD together, Buffy dozing quietly on the drive. She hadn't got a lot of sleep last night.

            Jack looked over at Buffy. They had made love several times last night, 'and this morning,' Jack thought smugly. The old man still had it, and he grinned.

            As they walked into the elevators in NORAD Buffy touched his hand silently. He raised his eyebrows and she pointed to a button that was beneath the one he was about to push. His hand stilled and his eyes looked into hers. She nodded and obediently he pushed the button that would take them to the level where the SGC kept their memorials of their lost team members. (thanks to the author here on fanfic whose idea this was, I forget your name but I honor your thoughts here.) 

            Buffy walked slowly down the long hallway dotted with pictures of fallen comrades. The first was a picture of Jack's friend Kawalski who died after the first mission to Abydos. There were mementos tucked into clear plastic boxes under each picture. Ribbons, medals, dried flowers, folded up notes all told the story of pain and loss. Buffy kissed her fingertips, gently tapping each friend that was lost. She nodded silently to Jack and they got back into the elevator and went up to the SGC.

            Janet gave her a physical, always amazed by how quickly Buffy healed. She was pronounced fit for duty and went to the gym to start classes. When she walked in she was met by cheers, hugs and kisses. By the time it had settled down Buffy was red from embarrassment. Clapping her hands she said, "Ok, thanks for the mega welcome. Now all of you who aren't supposed to be here, Scat!"  There was laughter at this and slowly people left and Buffy was alone with one new team, an old team and Jack.

            Buffy crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him, "Well Colonel?" she challenged. There was muted laughter from the seated teams. "In a minute." He said and turned to the teams.

            "Buffy is the best. SG teams 5 and 6 took out more of the enemy in hand to hand combat than I ever seen. I know that they didn't make it, but they died fighting. Listen. Pay attention and you may save your own life and those of your team members." He nodded at the subdued group then at Buffy and left. 

            "Damn." Buffy said, and wiped her eyes, "He made me cry." A couple of the female team members sneered but quickly learned that Buffy knew her business, tears not withstanding.

            Over the next few months Jack and Buffy grew to know each other better. He told her about his failed marriage to Sara, his beloved son Charlie's death, and Sam. She told him about Sunnydale, her mom and Dawn, Angel, Riley and Spike.

            She cajoled and threatened him into working out with her and he got into better shape. (He claimed it was the regular sex), even his knees seemed to hurt less.

            Jack's first mission since she awoke was a frightening moment for Buffy. She watched from the control room as they evaluated the MALP telemetry and information. Then Sgt. Davis dialed the gate address, the gate activated and SG-1 walked through, Jack last. Before he disappeared he blew Buffy a kiss and stepped through. 

            The General patted her shoulder and they left the control room together. "Does it get any easier?" she asked him, and he glanced at the petite woman who he now considered like a daughter. "Not at all." was his reply. Buffy shook her head, "Couldn't you lie to me?" and he laughed.

            Buffy was in the gateroom when the time came for SG-1 to contact the base. Nothing happened. Sgt. Davis pushed the intercom from control, "Happens all the time Buffy. Don't sweat it." He said.

            Buffy nodded unhappily and left to conduct her next class. Major Maxwell knew she was worried so he kept her busy with training, (flying lessons was what he called them).  Buffy had thrown Max for the third or fourth time and was about to scold him thoroughly when she saw a singed and muddy Jack in the doorway. 

            Holding up a finger to the class she walked over to Jack and studied him while he grinned.

            "You're late." She said flatly. 

            "Yeah, you know how it is. Jumped by Jaffa, chased by gliders firing at you, and falling into mud." He quipped, eyes alight with laughter. 

            She cocked her head, "So, usual day at the office?" she asked. 

            At this point Major Maxwell starting snorting with laughter and Jack grinned at him. "Oh yeah, and Danny twisted his ankle, same-o same-o." He added mischievously.

            Buffy smiled softly, "I'm glad you're ok, now go take a shower, you stink! Oh, and tell Daniel I'll see him in a bit." She said and Jack nodded.  
  



	11. Holy Cow! I know I sent you to hell

            Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Stargate SG-1

            More missions came and went. They had less casualties and more to celebrate. 

            Jack had seriously thought about proposing to Buffy, but their lives had been very hectic. Buffy had a nightmare the night before. She was screaming about Angel and hell. Jack shook her awake gently. "Buffy, it's not your fault. Hey Buffy, stop it." And slowly Buffy settled down and sobbed in his arms. "I sent him to hell and it's my fault." 

            Jack shook his head, "Buffy, he was Angelus and he did horrific things. You did only what you had to do. In a war terrible things have to be done to protect the innocent." Buffy nodded and settled down. "I know." She whispered. Turning to Jack she said softly, "Make love to me Jack." And he did.

            Buffy was in training when the call "Unauthorized wormhole activation." Came over the intercom. Buffy left her class, racing to the control room only to see the gateroom flooded with an eerily familiar blue light and lightening. "Oh Damn." Buffy muttered and raced to the gateroom. Jack , Daniel and Teal'c entered the control room to check out what was happening.

 Sam and Sgt. Davis were trying to close the iris without success when a figure burst through the gate. It snapped and snarled, it's face ugly and deformed. Buffy held up a hand to stop the security troops and walked to the middle of the gate room. 

"Well, well , well." Came Buffy's voice, positively dripping with sarcasm. "Is it Angelus or Angel?" She snapped. Suddenly his face reverted to normal and everyone gasped. In the place of a monster was a handsome young man with dark brown hair and dark eyes.

"Buffy?" the man whispered, the sound absurdly amplified in the quiet of the gateroom.

"Angel?" she asked, her voice breaking. Suddenly she was swept up in very familiar arms. Angel couldn't believe he held his beloved Buffy again. Backing up slightly he cupped her face in his hands. "Buffy?" he whispered in wonder and she nodded. 

Jack had known fear, despair and terror, but as he looked at the two figures in each other's arms in the gateroom, he now felt all three in full force.

Angel's eyes roamed over her beloved face. She looked the same but changed. Lines of stress that hadn't been there before, pain that would never go away. He started to bend down to kiss her when she stepped back. Suddenly he was aware of the armed audience that surrounded him.

Buffy stepped carefully out of the circle of his arms. "I'm sorry Angel, you'll need to be taken down to a holding cell until your situation has been evaluated." She gestured to two security members, "Sergeants Allen and Tracy, escort Angel to a holding cell. Lt. Harris, call Doc Frasier to send down 4 units of my blood and to meet us at the holding cell." Buffy said and everyone did what she ordered. 

Angel eyes never left Buffy as she gave orders and he submitted passively to the hand-cuffs. As they walked Buffy spoke to the security members, "Marc and Rick, for future reference Angel here is a vampire. These restraints are a joke but because he trusts me he's going along with this. That and he knows I'll kick his recently arrived ass if he misbehaves." 

Angel laughed and rolled his eyes. "Shut up Angel." Buffy said. "The only way to transport him if he is hostile is unconscious. The only way to do that is to knock him out, but you won't be able to get close enough, so call _me_. _I'm_ the expert. If you need to kill him any kind of pointy wood to the chest will turn him to dust. "Poof." She said. The team listened to her carefully and nodded in understanding. 

Angel was uncuffed and placed in the cell, Buffy going in with him. "I'll need to search you." She said simply and he nodded, swaying a little as events caught up with him. He took off his duster and she searched it and set it aside, and searched him thoroughly, down to his dusty boots. Standing back she nodded ok to the guards. 

Janet came bustling down with the blood, curiosity on her lovely face.

"Angel, this is Dr. Frasier, Janet, this is Angel, formerly known as Angelus or the 'scourge of Europe'. Buffy said, absolutely no inflection in her voice.

Angel winced, and tiredly said hi. All he wanted was the blood in the doctor's hands. Buffy noticed and asked, "Sgt. Allen, please get me a cup." He nodded and gave her a 'Big Gulp' plastic cup. She met Angel's eyes with a bit of humor, and filled the cup with her blood from the offered package. 

Buffy turned, "Can everyone except the guards leave?" her eyes went to Janet who nodded. Everyone cleared out and Buffy gave the huge cup to Angel. She watched impassively as he drank down the first cup and each successive cup of her blood until the bags were empty. Leaning forward she used her thumb and wiped off the blood left on his lip, looking him over critically.

"You look much better." She said with satisfaction.

"Well, you know. Slayer's blood, good to the last drop." He said charmingly. "That is just so gross Angel." Buffy made a face at him and he laughed. 

General Hammond, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and Ferretti watched the security camera with fascination. Jack watched with a growing sense of dread. 

"I need to talk to you Angel. How did you get here and why are you here?" Buffy asked. Angel shook his head, regarding this woman who was the love of his life. "I was in hell, then suddenly I felt like I was on fire, being torn apart. I screamed, fighting it when suddenly I flew into a blue light and I was facing a bunch of guns, and you."

Buffy pondered this a moment. "There's something up. The Powers that Be will let us know I guess." Buffy said resignedly. She looked up, suddenly uncomfortable and asked, "Do you need more blood?" He shook his head, "No, Slayer's blood is very strong." She nodded, "Well ok. Bye." 

Angel stopped her with a hand, "Two questions?" she turned and nodded. "Where am I, and why aren't _you_ in hell?" At her look, "I got the news in hell." He said sharply. Buffy started laughing, " What, you watch HTV? Get it? Hell T V." when he rolled his eyes at her humor she said, "Never mind. This is an alternate reality. No Sunnydale, no vamps or demons. We're in Colorado Springs of all places. And when I jumped into hell I was sent here." 

Angel nodded, "Weird.", he said.

"You have no idea." Was Buffy's retort.

As she was let out of the cell she turned and fixed the guards with a glare. "Sgt. Allen, Sgt. Tracy, Angel is behind bars but not secure. You'll need three more guards, and my emergency phone number." Buffy said they nodded like puppets.

"Buffy." Angel whined. She whirled and stepped closer to the bars, "Hey. I am doing my job, just in case the PTB have a warped sense of humor." Buffy said seriously and he nodded in understanding. "Ok."

Buffy waited for more security and gave them the highlights of her lecture and the do's and don'ts of vampire care and feeding, then left.

She walked in a daze, heading for the gym. She went inside and proceeded to pound on the punching bag until her knuckles were bloody and her breaths came out in sobbing gasps. Jack watched for a moment until he saw the wall get sprayed with blood.

"Hey, that's enough! You're beating up my best girl." Jack scolded and caught her hand before she could swing another punch. Buffy's eyes filled with tears and she threw herself into Jack's arms. She shook, delayed shock to the day interspersed with tears. Jack held her until she calmed down. 

He took her hands and she hissed out a breath at the pain. She hadn't realized how badly her hands were hurt. "Damn, we need to take you to Janet." He said and she nodded.

Janet scolded Buffy as she bandaged her hands. "Next time you need to think come and talk to me." The Doctor smiled worriedly into Buffy's eyes.

"How is your vampire?" Janet asked. Buffy felt Jack stiffen beside her, "He's not my vampire." She replied. "Angel is ok. How much of my blood do you have on stock?" she asked. Janet looked up thoughtfully, counting mentally. "4 more fresh and 5 frozen. Can't he have any blood?" she asked.

"Normally yes, but my blood will build him up faster. Blood of the Slayer and all that." Janet shook her head, "I thought we had established that there is nothing different with your blood Buffy." She protested. 

"In my reality there's magic. To a magical creature my blood is what they want." Buffy said simply. "Oh." Janet blinked, processing this new information. 


	12. Stupid man

            **I already have 13 more chapters written so if you want to see more please READ AND REVIEW, oh-I don't own Stargate and Buffy**

            Jack touched Buffy's bandaged hands gently, "Let's go see Hammond." And Buffy nodded. Buffy entered the conference ahead of Jack and smiled wearily at General Hammond. 

            "How are you doing?" he asked in concern. Aside from Jack and Janet, Buffy had told only the General about Angel. 

            "I'm ok." She lied and he acknowledged her lie with a wry smile.

            "Can you tell us what is going on?" the General asked. Buffy sat still for a moment then looked at the General thoughtfully. "What is the greatest threat that we face right now?" she asked.

 "The Goa'uld." Teal'c said flatly.

            "Exactly. I think that Angel was sent here by the 'Powers that Be' to helps us in our fight. I think, that with Angel and I there is an intangible that can withstand the goa'uld or something. We need to experiment with goa'uld technology on us to see." She stopped, and thought quickly. "We need to get Sam's dad to come and try the hand devices too." She said with a decisive nod. Jack looked at her in surprise, "You've really thought this through." He said and she nodded.

            "Ever since Angel was spit out of hell." She said.

            Hammond drummed his fingers on the tabletop. "Major Carter, you contact Jacob and ask him to bring the hand devices." Sam stood and nodded, "Yes Sir." And she smiled at Buffy as she walked out.

            Everyone left the conference room except Buffy and Jack. She noticed the strain around his eyes and he noticed the distress and weariness in hers. "Jack, I feel like I should apologize." She began.

            "What? Oh, that's right. You're psychic!" Jack said facetiously.  "Oh shut up." Buffy muttered and smiled, "Let's go home." She said and he nodded.

            That night he made with to her with and intensity and sweetness that left Buffy breathless. After she lay back to catch her breath she smiled in the dark. She sat up to look at him, "Jack I love you." She smiled, her heart in her eyes.

            Jack looked at her, eyes darker than usual in the shadowed room. "And you love him." He said simply. Buffy stared at him, mouth open. "He's my first love Jack. I suppose I always will. But since he broke up with me and I sent him to hell, I am pretty sure we are finished. He's not part of my world anymore, you are." She said.

            Jack smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You need to stay somewhere else until this is over." He said quietly, and Buffy nodded, her heart shattered. 

            "Alright." She got up, gathered her things and got dressed. She moved quietly through the room packing several changes of clothes and other things, then without looking back she left Jack staring up at the ceiling in silence.

            Buffy drove to NORAD and parked. She seemed to be moving through syrup, her heart hurting. The guard at the SGC smiled at her in concern, "Are you ok Buffy?" he asked as he let her in. Buffy smiled at him distractedly and said, "I needed to finish some paperwork." And she entered the elevator. 

            Sgt. Riley did not buy that for a second. He reached over and picked up the phone, dialing a number from memory.

            "Dr. Jackson? This Sgt. Riley, SGC guard on duty. Buffy just came in with a suitcase, saying she had paperwork to finish. Sir, it's 0200." 

Silence as he listened. "Yes sir." And he hung up. 

Daniel cursed fluently in several languages as he showered and dressed. He drove over to Jack's and stomped up the steps before banging on the door.

The door flew open and Jack stood there, "I hoped it was Buffy." Jack said lamely and Daniel looked at his friend.

"Jack, you damn fool. What did you do now?" Daniel asked. Jack let his friend in and closed the door. He sat on his couch with a sigh.

"I fucked up Danny, no doubt about it. I told her while Angel was here that she should live somewhere else." Jack closed his eyes and rested his head against the couch, depression in every line of his body.

Daniel looked at him in shock. "Why in the hell would you do something so incredibly stupid!" he asked.

"Angel was her first love. She sent him to hell and has felt guilty ever since. Now he's back in her life." Jack rested his head in his hands. 

Daniel shook his head, "I don't know how you'll fix this. You're royally screwed." He said in sympathy.

Buffy checked in with security and got one of the VIP rooms. Friends that saw her in the halls knew that something was wrong but respected her privacy. She went down to the cell where Angel was and sat on the floor and watched him sleep. 

Angel woke suddenly, aware the Slayer was near. Getting up he gestured to her and asked the guard, "How long has she been here?" The guard shook his head, bending over to adjust the blanket he had placed around her and sighed, watching her sleep with troubled eyes.

"She was here when I came on duty, just watching you. The guy I relieved said she looked like her dog died." He replied absently. Angel looked at him in surprise, "You care for her." he said, the surprise evident to the guard. The guard stiffened defensively and said, "We all do."

At 0630 the guard shook her awake. She was disoriented and stiff from sitting on the cold floor. Suddenly she remembered and sat up, trying to keep the tears in.

"I will kill whoever hurt you." Angel said quietly, watching her from his cell, leaning on the bars comfortably.

Buffy smiled as the tears spilled over her cheeks. "That means a lot Angel. Unfortunately I love him." She sniffled and the guard handed her the kleenex box. Angel nodded, "I can smell him on you." He laughed as she made a face, "The vamp smelling thing is still disgusting." She said, more tears falling.

"Do you know what I miss?" Buffy smiled through her tears.

"What?" Angel asked in curiosity.

"Xander calling you 'Dead boy'." And she laughed at his expression.

"What is it about me? Do I have 'I love you now kick me in the ass' written on my back?" Buffy shook her head, wiping her eyes. "Never mind." Angel looked up to the door, "Dr. Frasier is here." He said as the redhead bustled in.

Buffy stood, wiping her face and Angel caught her hand, causing the security teams to jerk. "What in the hell did you do to your hands?" he asked harshly, unwinding the bandages. The bandages were very bloody, but her knuckles were healed. Buffy gently pulled her hands away and then took the blood Janet had brought in and poured it for him. "I'm alright Angel." She said as Janet shot her a disbelieving look. 

Janet cleared her throat, "Look, you have classes. Let me take care of Angel and you get showered and changed." She said and Buffy nodded and left.

Angel frowned, "It takes a lot but that bastard has broken her." he said, drinking his blood. "What happened?" Janet asked Angel. "She wouldn't tell me. You'd be better off telling him that he'll pay and pay dearly for hurting her." Janet looked at the guards and realized that they were in perfect agreement with the vampire.

Jack entered the SGC, puzzled by the nasty looks from the guard. He got into the elevator and said hi to the other people but was met by frosty silence. As he walked through the command it slowly dawned on him. Everyone knew!

He took refuge in his office, closing the door. It bounced back open with a bang and Teal'c stood there glowering at him. "I'm very disappointed in you Colonel O'Neill." He stated and turned and left. 

"Shit." Jack said bitterly and banged his head onto his desk. "If you're trying to restart your brains that won't help." Came Sam's sarcastic voice from the door. He looked up to see his second in command lounging in his doorway, eyes narrowed in disapproval. 

"Et tu brute?" he muttered and sat up. "What happened anyway?" she asked, coming in and closing the door behind her. "You don't know?" he asked incredulously. "Why is everyone treating me like a snakehead then?"

"Because Buffy is unhappy, so therefore it's your fault. That's all anyone has to know, you idiot." Sam said tartly.

Buffy suited up and had a thought. She jogged to General Hammond's office, long blonde ponytail swinging behind her. "Is he in Ginger?" she asked the General's secretary. "Yes, are you ok Buffy?" she asked in concern. "Just peachy." Buffy lied and knocked.

"Enter!" came Hammond's voice. "Hi, Can I have permission to take Angel out for training?" she asked. General Hammond regarded her thoughtfully, "Full security." He picked up the phone and made the necessary call. 

Angel took a quick shower and put on the clothes that Buffy had gotten him. He took two rubber band looking things and bloused his pants like the others and Buffy watched in fascination. "I always wondered how they do that." Angel laughed, "Most of them use generic condoms and blouse them with those." Making a face, Buffy laughed, "More that I really needed to know." Angel gave her a quick smile and said, "Ready." They walked with the security behind them, Angel's eyes looking at everything with fascination. 

Buffy had gotten permission to have all on planet SG teams and security teams to funnel through for classes during the day. She walked in, answering questions about how she was. Angel smiled wryly at how much they cared. Some things never changed.

"Ok folks, settle down. This is Angel." And she suddenly spun kicked him in the face, knocking his head back and his face transformed to vampire at the violence. 

Everyone gasped and the guards took a step forward. Buffy waved them off and Angel wiped the blood off of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Am I going to have to do this all day?" he asked wryly and his face changed back. 

"Angel is a vampire. He was sent here to help us against the goa'uld. I will not respond to any rumors except that I knew him in my reality and he's one of the good guys. Can anyone tell Angel what the goa'uld are?" and Angel stood, legs spread, arms crossed in mute challenge.

Major Maxwell stood, trying to be more intimidating but Angel smiled and Max knew it hadn't worked in the slightest. "The goa'uld are snake like parasites that take unwilling human hosts, suppressing the person, making them a slave until they die. The parasite then moves to a new host, theoretically living forever. However they can die." He finished.

Angel nodded, "OK. How many are there and where are they from?"

"We don't know and they are from outer space." Angel turned to Buffy, his mouth dropping in shock.

 "Aliens?" he stuttered. She nodded, "Oh yeah." 

  
  



	13. Oh, I'm so not surprised

            Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Stargate SG-1

            Sam opened the door and waved her father inside the gym. Buffy came over and smiled, "Hey Sam's dad! How are you?" and hugged the older man with affection. 

            "I'm doing great Buffy." And he nodded to Maxwell. Buffy turned and beckoned Angel over, "Angel, this is Major Samantha Carter and Jacob, also known as Selmak.

            Angel moved gracefully to Sam, "It is my pleasure beautiful lady." He bent over and kissed Sam's hand, causing her to blush. He straightened and shook Jacob's hand. Angel took a step back when Jacob's eyes flashed and the voice changed, "I am pleased to greet you Angel. I am Selmak." 

            "Whoa." Angel said in surprise. Jacob smirked and Buffy asked him, "Did you bring it?" Jacob nodded, "You bet." 

            "Angel, you and I are about to be guinea pigs." 

            "If I must." Angel replied in a long suffering tone. Jacob strapped on the hand device and Buffy moved to stand in front of him. Jacob's eyes flashed, "Are you sure Buffy?" Selmak asked and Buffy nodded. "As a former friend said once, don't ask someone to do what you're not willing to do yourself."

            Jack winced. He was the former friend, but hearing her say it that way hurt enormously. Jack and General Hammond were watching through the window high on the wall, used for observing training such as this.

            Jacob started the device and Jack jumped, the General saying, "Easy son." 

            Buffy frowned as the energy washed over her and Jacob had sweat on his face. Finally he stopped. 

            "Well, depending on how you look at it, it was a success." Buffy said smugly, throwing a smiling glance at the window to the General. She stiffened suddenly and that caused Angel to look up. 

            'So this is Buffy's new love.' He thought, meeting the man's dark eyes with his own. Neither man looked away. Buffy grabbed Angel and dragged him in front of Jacob, "Your turn, guinea pig." Selmak began again but the results were the same. Buffy sighed with relief.

            "What was it supposed to do?" Angel asked stepping closer to Jacob to examine the device. Jacob held it up for him to see, "It is a forcefield, a transport ring device and a painful way to die." 

            "Multiple use for a nasty piece of business." Angel remarked. 

            Buffy had walked away a little to talk to Sam when Angel got a sneaky idea. Waiting until she had moved a bit further away, Angel rushed her faster than human eye could track. Buffy saw movement out of the corner of her eye and stepped back from Sam, and to observers almost nonchalantly spun kicked him with enough force, knocking him into the wall. 

            Angel dragged himself up with a moan. "Damn it Buffy, that hurt!" he whined. 

            "You're just a big girl." She said unsympathetically and helped him up. The security smiled at Buffy, having been briefed that this might happen. 

Angel shook his head at her. "You bitch." He said without any heat. 

Buffy threw her head back and laughed with delight. "Oh yeah, I knew you were going to push me just to see if you could." Angel smiled into Buffy's happy face and Jack walked away.

This continued all day. During the last lesson of the day Daniel and Teal'c were with Sam and Jacob. Buffy had just kicked Angel's butt and turned him when a thought struck her. She turned and opened her mouth to say something and Angel took advantage of her momentary inattention and grabbed her, pretending to bite her. She stopped his forward momentum, throwing him far over her shoulder. She waved to one of the guards and he tossed her a zat. She pointed it and shot. She heard the whine and saw the blue light but Angel stood there unaffected. 

"Well damn." She said, looking it over, shaking it. 

Angel went back to human and looked puzzled, "That didn't work. It's broken." He remarked. 

Buffy frowned and pointed it at one of the younger SG members and shot him. He collapsed and Buffy's face cleared, "Nope! Still works!" she smiled.

"Buffy!" Angel frowned at her and went over to check on the unconscious man. "He'll recover. It's part of training here anyway." She said. She turned to Teal'c, "I want you to bring your staff weapon." He bowed his head and left. Angel stood as the man moaned, coming to. "Buffy you have a mean streak a mile wide." He said and grinned.

Teal'c walked in and shot Angel without warning. Still nothing. "Well, that proves it then." Buffy looked at Jacob and he smiled. 

"A new weapon in the fight." He said and Buffy smiled back.

SG 1, Jacob, Buffy, Angel and General Hammond were in the conference room. Angel prowled restlessly behind Buffy, glaring at Jack. Jack ignored everyone except Jacob and the General. Said General heaved a deep sigh, catching Jacob's amused eyes. "Someone get Angel a seat." He barked and a guard scurried to obey. Angel smiled his thanks and leaned against the wall behind Buffy, arms crossed. 

Jacob stood, "General Hammond." Selmak spoke, "Buffy and Angel could very well be the weapon we need to defeat the System Lords. But first I want to bring out strongest Tok'ra to do a final test." Jack hadn't even let him finish before he was shaking his head no. He stood, looking at Hammond for permission. "Sir, I think that's a mistake. The Tok'ra have more leaks than the Titanic.  We can't give the snakeheads an advantage." He argued. Hammond nodded, "I agree with Colonel O'Neill." And Jacob bowed in acquiescence. 

Buffy and the others were dismissed and she walked Angel back to his cell. She noticed that he had several pillows now, though no blankets. Dead guys don't get cold. Sgt. Allen had already poured the blood and Angel smiled gratefully.

Drinking it he watched as Buffy paced, her mind on other things. Finishing his blood he sat for a second, then spoke. "Well, I don't know about you but I have had fun getting my ass kicked 6 times today." He said cheerily. She glanced at him, her eyes lingering over his dark hair, and smiling dark eyes. "Even with a soul you're hopeless." Was her laughing reply. She laughed again when he stuck out his tongue, flashing his fangs insolently.

She sat down and sighed. "What am I going to do?" and Angel shook his head. "He obviously thinks that you still love me." Wiggling his eyebrows. Buffy snorted, "Duh! I'll always love you Angel. Your not part of my world anymore and I 'm not part of yours. The 'Powers that Be' will probably send you back when 'this', whatever 'this' is over. Also in the mix is I love Jack." 

Angel smiled, "I love you too Buff." And he shook his head. "Wouldn't you know it. Do you want me to talk to him? Bite him maybe?" he flashed his fangs again and she snickered. 

"Oh yeah, that would go over really big. No, he'll have to get his head out of his ass. If not, I'll go after Daniel." Suddenly she laughed hysterically, and Angel grinned with her.

"Professor Accident?" he asked Buffy slapped his arm weakly still giggling. "Don't be mean, he's like the brother I never had. Listen, I'm tired, finish your evening snack, tomorrow you'll get regular blood." And Buffy left. 

Sgt. Tracy smiled at Angel, "It must be nice to have such a great relationship." He commented. Angel nodded, "Unless you love more than they do, then it sucks." Sgt. Tracy nodded in sympathy.

"


	14. some days

            **I don't own Stargate or Buffy-at all.**

            Jack sat drinking from the bottle of Jack Daniels. Daniel was watching him slowly get smashed and shook his head. "Jack, your liver won't like you for this." He admonished lightly. Jack slammed the bottle onto the coffee table and stood up. "Danny, tell me what I am supposed to do?" he snapped. Daniel took a sip of beer from his bottle, "Do you love her?"

            Jack cursed and sat back down, looking at his friend, "Duh!"  

            "Then do what you need to do. Act like this is a mission, yeah, a life and death mission and apply your skills accordingly. But first talk to Angel." Daniel said and watched his friend shake his head no. 

            "Yes Jack." And Jack knew his friend was right. 

            Angel woke suddenly, feeling as if he was being watched. He rolled over and saw Buffy's Jack. Looking at the other man he said, "Did you know that I'm Irish?" he said mildly to the silent soldier on the other side of the bars. "My given name is Liam." 

            Jack looked at the charming vampire and knew all of the reasons why Buffy loved him. "She still loves you." Jack said in a voice that screamed his pain. Angel stood and walked to the bars of his cell, regarding Jack with pity.

            "You are an unmitigated ass." When Angel was upset his Irish accent came out. He turned impatiently then came back to the bars. "Don't you feel something for your first love? Buffy and I fought for each other and against each other. Buffy was a slayer and in the end our love couldn't survive that. She stabbed me in the heart with a sharp sword and sent me to hell." Memories assailed him, demons and torture and darkness. 

            He turned back to Jack, "She will always love me, but not the way she loves you. She is not the slayer anymore. She doesn't have to make the choice between love and duty anymore. She chose you, and you threw it in her face. Been there and done that, bad move." 

            Jack sat silently, overwhelmed. Angel snorted impatiently, "I'm not here to steal her from you. She's made her choice, it's you." Angel lay back down, "Now go away." 

            Buffy was sleeping restlessly as Jack stepped into her room. His face softened as he watched her toss and turn. He knew his sleeping with her calmed her. He lay down beside her, still clothed and carefully took her into his arms. She calmed down and slid into a deeper sleep. Buffy woke, automatically reaching for Jack. Her mind suddenly came awake when she realized he was there. She turned her head to study his sleeping face. Gently she leaned forward and kissed him softly. He stirred but didn't wake. 

            She carefully slid out of the bed and went in to take a shower. Jack surfaced from sleep, hearing Buffy humming in the shower. For a moment he thought he was at home. He sat up and groaned, rubbing his stiff and aching neck. He left to run an errand before Buffy came out.

            Buffy came out drying herself off, and saw he was gone. Disappointed she got dressed and went into the bathroom to blow dry in her hair. Finishing, she came back out and was startled to see Jack had brought breakfast. "Wow." Her eyes met his, questions in them.

 Jack rested his elbows on the table. "You look better." He said.

            She raised her eyebrows, "Avoidance, must be the new national sport." She said. Jack looked at the table, "I talked to Angel. Well, he talked and I listened." Buffy came over and dropped into the seat. She took a piece of bacon and crunched into it, waving for him to continue.

            "Well, he said I am being an ass." He reported, a little ashamed. Buffy laughed, choked and frantically drank some orange juice. "I could have told you that." she said after getting her breath back. Jack smiled and Buffy felt her heart do a slow roll in her chest. "Yeah, well. I was jealous. I thought that somehow he had found you and wanted you back. I would." He said.

            "Jealous?" she squeaked. "Well yeah." He replied. She put down her bacon carefully and stood up. 

            "I have to check on him." She grabbed her orange juice and a doughnut and left. "Well that went well. She didn't try to kick my ass." Jack said to himself and started to clear up the table. 

            Buffy was mucho annoyed and muttered as she talked. "God save me from testosterone." She said and heard Ferretti laugh behind her. "We wouldn't be cavemen without it, Sweetie." He said, amused at her mulish expression. "Are all men like that?" she asked, curious for another mans' opinion. "What can I tell you?" he said, and she nodded absently and walked away. 

            Jack and SG-1 were seated at the conference table when Anise and Jacob were escorted in. Jack winced, Anise's host Freya had the hots for him and it was very embarrassing. He stood though, smiling charmingly. "Jacob, Anise, welcome to our hovel." He said. Anise looked puzzled but Jacob just rolled his eyes. "Ha ha Jack." He said and nodded to General Hammond as he came in. 

            Anise stood, "We would like to try placing symbiotes inside your friends." She asked. 

            Jack jumped up and opened his mouth but the General barked, "Colonel." And Jack sat back down.

            "Well Anise, we would have to ask them. Dr. Jackson, could you ask Buffy and Angel to report here." Daniel nodded and left. 

            Angel and Buffy were sparring. Buffy had just gotten warmed up and the fight was graceful and fast, like poetry. Angel moved incredibly fast but Buffy deflected or did aerials over his head to avoid him. Daniel stood watching in admiration for a few minutes. Angel had just thrown Buffy who had landed on her feet in a crouch facing him when he flicked his eyes to the door. She glanced over and waved at Daniel. Angel spun kicked her and caught her in the face, knocking her down.

            "Buffy!" Daniel gasped, glaring at Angel as he rushed over to check on her. "Ow." Buffy shook her head and accepted Daniel's help, smirking at Angel. 

            "Don't be such a baby." Angel said mildly. Daniel looked at him in disbelief, "Her cheek is bruised." He said indignantly. 

            "Yes, yes and in under a half an hour it will be gone. She has got you suckered into her blonde and innocent act." Angel replied impatiently. 

            Buffy laughed, "Thanks for revealing my secrets vamp boy." She said sassily. Daniel watched the genuine affection between the two and smiled. Shaking his head he said, "General Hammond wants the two of you to come up to the conference room." 

            The three of them walked up and entered the conference room. General Hammond rose, "Angel, Buffy this is the Tok'ra Anise, her host Freya- Anise, Buffy and Angel." 

            Angel swept over to the woman, charm on full and kissed her hand gallantly, looking into her eyes. Freya/Anise smiled and stuttered a hello. Buffy shook her head, "Leave the poor woman alone Angel." Angel threw her a wicked smile. 

            Jack had watched the little byplay with amusement, sharing a laughing glance with Buffy when he saw the bruise on her face. "What in the hell happened?" he asked furiously, striding over to take Buffy's face in his hand and tilted her head to the light to see it better. 

            "Geez Jack." She muttered, embarrassed as everyone watched her. "Angel got a lucky kick in. It will be gone in a half hour." She gently pulled back and went to sit down. Angel smiled devastatingly at Anise and sat beside Buffy.


	15. You bad, bad Tok'ra

            I do not own Stargate SG-1 or Buffy –I do have **10 more** chapters written but need **reviews** if you wanna see them. I'm still writing too! 

            Anise/Freya cocked her head, wondering at this unfamiliar dynamic. Colonel O'Neill obviously cared for Buffy, as did this Angel. Jacob's daughter seemed perfectly accepting of Colonel O'Neill's 'relationship'. About to open her mouth to enquire further she caught Jacob's subtle headshake and subsided. 'Perhaps another time.'

            General Hammond had everyone sit, "Go ahead Anise." He said.

            "We have two captured goa'uld symbiotes. We would like to see if you could become hosts." She asked simply. 

            Angel shook his head no. "As I understand it the symbiote needs living tissue to survive. I am dead, therefore the symbiote be rejected from my body right away." And he sat back, regarding the moue of disappointed on Anise's face. His alarm bells started ringing. 

            Buffy sat quietly. "What if the symbiote successfully blends with me?" she asked and her eyes sought Jack's for reassurance. Anise replied, "We would of course remove it immediately." Buffy was already shaking her head, "With my strength in combination with a goa'uld I'd be unstoppable physically. Not harmed by zats etc." she shook her no again. "Not an acceptable risk." She stated and looked at the General who nodded. "It's a valid point." He agreed.

            Anise opened her mouth to argue but Angel raised a hand, "I have a theory." 

            Hammond nodded, "Go ahead Angel." Angel looked at Anise, eyes narrowing. "We can take a symbiote and try Buffy's blood on it. It what happens is what I think will happen then further experiments could be tried." Everyone regarded the vampire in shock. Buffy looked at him, "Sometimes you surprise me at how smart you really are." 

            "Not just another pretty face." Angel said smugly. At that moment Janet came in, nodding a welcome to Anise and the others. 

"What can I do for you Sir?" she asked politely. 

"We have an experiment." Was all General Hammond said. 

Everyone was in medical. Angel was watching the captured goa'uld swim back and forth in morbid fascination. "It's intelligent?" he asked amazed. "Indeed." Teal'c replied, amused at the vampire.

Janet was drawing blood from Buffy who was lying on a gurney. Everyone else was back to allow Anise room to get the symbiote out of the water. She grabbed the wriggling creature and Janet held the syringe up, "Um, do I inject it?" she asked and Anise frowned, "I am unclear." 

Angel shook his head impatiently, "Let me." Turning to Anise he grabbed the symbiote and then turned to Janet and took the syringe of blood. He walked over to a metal bedpan and depressed the plunger over the symbiote, spraying it with Buffy's blood. He dropped it into the bedpan when it started writhing. Everyone watched in fascinated horror as it messily dissolved. Janet quickly took a sample to examine and Anise followed to watch. 

Buffy leaned forward, "Oh, ick." Jack went to stand by her and he hesitantly touched her shoulder with his fingertips. She looked into his eyes and Angel sighed. She was in love all right. Buffy smiled at Jack and he slid a comforting arm around her shoulder, watching Janet and Anise as they determined what happened. 

Anise walked back over to Buffy, leaning to examine the cheek that had been bruised. "There is nothing there. Are you sure there is nothing in her blood that can be isolated, quantifying this reaction?" she called to Janet. The doctor shook her head impatiently, "Nothing." Anise stared at Buffy with an indefinable emotion in her eyes. She turned to General Hammond. "As our allies, I demand that you to give her to me so that I can try more Tok'ra technology."

Buffy was way spooked and leaned into Jack for comfort, away from this woman's very predatory stare. Angel growled softly, "You go too far Anise of the Tok'ra." He rumbled and Anise turned to see Angel as the vampire. He stalked over and lifted her up by her neck, feet dangling. 

There was the sudden shock of disbelief as everybody froze in position and Buffy held up her hand, "Angel!" but he shook his head at the security, "Back off or she dies." And everyone stepped back. 

He regarded his victim, "I _know _you scientists. Willing to forgo conscience to test out your theories regardless of the cost. Well, there is a well-drawn line here. You will not experiment on Buffy. Ever. Understood?"

Anise's feet kicked impotently and her head jerked as much as it could in a nod. Angel cocked his head and let her drop to the floor, where she lay gasping for air. Angel's face went back to normal, and he dragged a chair over to sit by Buffy. Jack looked at Angel and nodded his gratitude. Angel nodded back. 

The silence in the room was only broken by Anise's ragged gasps for air. Jacob walked over and took her arm helping her up. She was rubbing her throat and glaring at Angel. He smiled back, flashing his fangs and she gulped. Selmak spoke, "Please accept our apologies. Anise is a great scientist and she places the good of the Tok'ra above all else." 

"Ya think?" Jack said acidly and Daniel smothered a smile. General Hammond eyed Anise and the looked at Jacob, "You should take her home. She needs some rest." Jacob nodded, "Ok George, we'll go." And he gripped Anise's arm and walked her out.

Buffy slid off of the gurney and went to take another look at the goo in the bedpan. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were looking at it too, various expressions of interest and disgust playing over their faces.

Janet sighed and rubbed her back, "There is none of the poison secreted by a dying symbiote. My 'educated' guess would be that if they tried to infect Buffy the symbiote would simply dissolve and be absorbed by her body. No negative affects whatsoever." 

"What about my idea of injecting her blood into an already infected person" Angel asked curiously. 

"I don't know. As theories go it's a good one, but practical application is a problem." Janet sighed and Angel nodded in understanding. 

Buffy looked at her watch, "Well kids, this was fun but I have a class to teach. C'mon vamp boy." Watching with enjoyment at the irritation that flashed over his face, "Don't call me that. Can I eat first?" he smiled, turning his charm on Dr. Frasier who nodded, "How much?" she rummaged through a refrigerated drawer as Angel said, "Two please." Buffy went to the sink and got a styrofoam cup and taking the blood from Janet poured him a cup and handed it over.

Angel drank it, knowing eyes watching his curious audience. "Mm, O positive. An excellent choice." He smiled at Buffy who snickered, "Stop it, you tease." She smiled at her old friend. 

Jack chuckled, "You two should do Vegas." Angel nodded, "Been there, done that, though not in the way you're referring to." Buffy cocked her head, blond curls starting to slip into her face, "Did I know that you had gone to Las Vegas?" and Angel laughed, "Buffy, I'm 247 years old. Not much I haven't seen." He teased.

Everyone was gaping at him except Teal'c and Buffy. "247 years old?" Daniel gasped.

"Yes." 

"Who did you know?" was Daniel's fascinated question. 

Angel sat back, understanding why Buffy liked this man. "I knew all of the European Royal families until 1945. I was born in Ireland but was changed in London, so I stayed on the continent." He smiled at Daniel. 

"John Audubon?"

"Yes."

"Lord Cornwallis?"

"That bloody wanker, yes, unfortunately." This caused Buffy to giggle, he sounded like Spike.

"Napoleon?"

"Oh yes".

Buffy yawned, "History. Boring. Going to go teach now." She stood and Daniel stood in front of her, "Can I take him to my office?" he asked and Jack snorted, "He's not a puppy Daniel, you can't keep him." Buffy help up her hand for silence, "No, if he goes somewhere then I go." She stated unequivocally. 

Angel looked at her with serious eyes, "Don't trust me?" and she glared at him, "Hell no!" He laughed, "Good, you shouldn't." 

"Daniel, if I survive this last class I'll bring him by your office." And she grabbed Angel, dragging him out into the hallway. 

"Well, Jack seems better?" he observed and Buffy looked thoughtful, "Do I let him in or make him sweat?" and Angel laughed, "Oh make him sweat. He'll come to his senses, he's too smart not to."

"From your fangs to God's ears." was Buffy's reply and Angel and his guards laughed.

After class and Daniel's office Buffy returned Angel to his cell and went to take a shower. She had purposely let the rest of the SG teams to finish before she went in. She really wanted the privacy. She finished and wrapped herself in her towel, walking into the locker room. The door opened and Jack came in, stopping at the sight before him. Then he turned and locked the door. 


	16. It won't fix what's broke but it was sur...

            Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Stargate SG-1

            This chapter has gratuitous sex-rated ***R***

            Buffy's mouth went dry at the hot desire in Jack's eyes. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, dropping it onto the bench. Then came his t-shirt and belt, each item bringing him closer. He kicked off his boots and socks, and then stripped off his pants and underwear, his dark eyes never leaving hers. 

            He was erect and Buffy was extremely aroused. Jack took the towel from her unresisting fingers and dropped it to the floor. "I need you." He growled and kissed her hard, teeth and tongue ravaging her mouth.

            He lay her down on the bench and straddled her. She cupped him and he threw back his head and moaned loudly. He looked back down at her and arranged her legs and slid inside her in one thrust. He thrust over and over, their lips meeting as they moaned into each other's mouths. Her hands were moving restlessly up and down his back, digging in her nails. Suddenly she arched and cried out Jack's name, flying over the edge and Jack flowed into her with a moan. Jack rested his forehead on her shoulder, trying to rest his thundering heart. Buffy reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, "Jack. This doesn't change anything." His head lifted slowly, and his eyes met hers, "I know." He pulled out of her and lifted her up, carrying her to the shower before turning it on. She gave him a squirt of shampoo and he started washing his hair, turning automatically for her to scrub his back. She smiled and did, missing these small moments more than she cared to admit.

            Jack felt her hand move gently over his back and felt such a sense of the loss of what he had thrown away. He continued to wash his hair absently, enjoying her hands on him. He jumped when she spoke, "Jack, really, your hair is clean." She said in a teasing voice. He turned and smiled, moving under the water to rinse. She rinsed herself off and they both stepped out and dried each other off, hands lingering and then they dressed, not meeting each other's eyes.

            They walked to the mess and Buffy served herself an enormous amount of food. She saw Ferretti and moved to go sit across from him. 

            He looked up, "Hey, it's my favorite ass kicker! How are you?" he asked and was rewarded by a wide smile. "Could be worse, could be a guinea pig in a lab." He grunted and nodded to Jack as he sat quietly beside Buffy. "I heard about our Tok'ra scientist freak." He dug into his bowl of ice cream.

            Buffy pointed her fork at him, "How is it that you know all of the gossip on this base?" she asked suspiciously. Ferretti smiled wickedly, "I'm good." He said smugly and Jack snorted, "He's worse than a woman." And Buffy threw him an incredulous look, "Men are the worst gossips, much worse than women!" she said. Both of the men looked offended and she stuck her tongue out at them and continued her meal. 

            Buffy knew that Jack snuck into her room to hold her at night, but pretended she didn't. She slept better and loved Jack for it.

It was before class and Buffy wanted to warm up when she saw someone was in the gym already. "Hi Sam's Dad!" Buffy said and crossed over to kiss his cheek. Jacob accepted it with surprise, "You are not angry with us?" Selmak asked. Buffy looked at him and as she stretched, "Why?" she asked. Jacob frowned, "Anise? Mad scientist, ring a bell?" he replied and Buffy laughed. 

            "Did you know she was going to do the 'Buffy the guinea pig' thing?" she asked, and Jacob shook his head, "No." and Buffy did some roundhouse kicks and a couple of jabs and smiled, "Then I'm not mad." Jacob watched her for a moment, "You're a class act Buffy Summers." And he left her to warm up.  

            Angel was pacing his cell, waiting for Buffy to show when the door opened. He looked over and saw General Hammond come in. The two men regarded each other for a moment and Hammond asked, "Are you ready to sleep in a real bed?" and Angel cocked his head, "Are you sure you can trust me?" The General laughed, "You have had more recommendations from the people here, I think I can trust them." And he opened the cell door and Angel stepped out. Then stepped back in, "I need my pillows." He said, a little embarrassed. Then the smiling General escorted him, without guards, to his new quarters.

            Later General Hammond shook his head at his old friend, "Jacob, no. I really don't think they'll say yes after what happened." There was a knock and Angel stepped in, "Sorry Sir. Ginger said I could come in." Hammond waved him in, "It's alright Angel. Jacob wants to ask you and Buffy about something anyway." Angel nodded at the other man politely, "Hello Jacob, Selmak." Jacob's eyes flashed and Selmak said, "Greetings Angel, I hope that you are well." Angel smiled and said, "Good friends and good blood, what more can any vampire ask for." And the General smothered a laugh. 

            "Angel, go get Buffy and SG-1 please? This concerns all of you." Angel nodded and left. 

            Sam was working on her computer when she sensed a presence and looked up to see Angel lounging in her doorway, arms crossed and grinning. "Hello Beautiful." Sam was surprised, "Where's your escort?" she asked. "General Hammond gave them the year off." He sauntered in and Sam swallowed, Angel was sexy as hell and her hormones did a happy dance.  As he circled her she cleared her throat, "Did you want something Angel?" She asked a little breathlessly. She suddenly froze, he was behind her."You could say that, but I'm actually here on an errand." He kissed her cheek and moved away, smiling wickedly at her. He could feel her pulse pounding and he was a little hot and bothered by this tall cool blonde. "General Hammond and your Dad want us up in the conference room." She nodded mutely and he gestured for her to go ahead, following her to enjoy the gentle sway of her hips.

            Angel and Sam picked up the rest of the team but no one could locate Buffy. Everyone was in the conference room and Jack and Angel looked at each other. General Hammond and Jacob came in, looked around, "Where's Buffy?" Angel shook his head, "I thought she would be here. She's not in the gym." Angel turned and walked to the door and Jack followed him. Angel stood in the hall, eyes closed and listened. He opened his eyes, "This is yours Jack. I think she in the locker room crying." And he stepped back in the conference room, closing the door.

            Jack walked to the locker room, remembering what happened the day before and knocked, "Buffy?" and he heard a sniffle, "Go 'way Jack." Jack closed his eyes at the pain in her voice. He opened the door and listened. Nope, didn't work for him, "Where are you Buff?" and he walked into where the stalls were. Ah, there was a pair of feet in tennis shoes. "Go away." She said sulkily and he smiled. " Let me see; tears, feeling emotional, is it that time of the month?" he heard her gasp in outrage and the door to the stall flew open. "Hey, that was a low blow." She said and stormed out in the locker area. Jack followed, a grin on his face. "We are supposed to be in a meeting right now. Are you done with the wailing and gnashing of teeth?" and she whirled around to look at him, "If this is tough love then you're doing a lousy job." She snapped and quickly brushed her hair. She finished the pony tail that made her look 16 when Jack came up behind her and ran his hands up her bare arms, "Not tough love Babe, real love." She turned and punched him in the chest. "Nice try, let's go." Jack rubbed his chest as he followed her out the locker room. "Ow."


	17. A mission

            **I don't own Stargate or Buffy**

            Everyone was seated and Jacob stood. "We have two Tok'ra operatives that are missing on Lord Yu's ship. We are asking for Sg-1 and your 'dynamic duo' to help us see if they are alive or dead. I'll transport you on a cargo ship that the Tok'ra 'liberated'." Jack glanced at Angel and Buffy. They were sitting there silently, and almost identical expression of deep thought on their faces. They looked at each other, Angel's eyes meeting hers. She nodded slightly and he turned back to Jacob. "Buffy, myself and one other. Teal'c would stand out, Yu knows Daniel and Jack. What about Sam?" Angel asked, his eyes seeking hers. 

            Hammond and Jacob exchanged a look. They had noticed Sam and Angel watching each other but had hoped it would pass. Jacob shrugged and Hammond nodded. "Ok Jacob, you have a go." 

            "We leave in one hour, you don't need to bring anything." Jacob and the General left and the others talked quietly. Buffy stood and gestured to Sam, "I don't know about you but I need to hit the locker room first. Girl things and all that." Sam nodded, "Yeah, I need to at least take deodorant and a brush." Buffy looked at Angel, "See you in the gateroom." And the girls left. He looked after them fondly, "Women. What do you bet they'll have a huge bag each." Jack laughed then looked at Angel seriously, "You'll take care of the both of them?" and Angel nodded. 

            The gate was activated and Angel and Sam were waiting for Buffy. Buffy stood at the base of the ramp, looking a little lost. Suddenly Buffy turned and smiled brightly, and the three walked through the event horizon. 

            Jacob introduced them to the Tok'ra and Angel and Buffy were given the grand tour. Buffy and Angel were amazed by the tunnels and Angel gathered a small fan club of female Tok'ra, causing Buffy to tease him unmercifully. Their mission started the next day so they were shown to quarters to freshen up before dinner. Angel and Buffy looked at each other and realized that they had forgotten blood. "Oh damnation." Buffy said scowling, "How could we be so stupid." Sam looked at them, "What's up?" and Buffy shook her head, "We forgot blood for Angel." And Sam made a face. Buffy shook her head, "I'll need a cup and a knife." And Angel looked at her, "Are you sure?" Buffy raised her eyebrows; "Duh!" was her only response.

            Sam watched in fascination as Buffy slit her wrist carefully and let the blood flow into a cup. Angel watched it with a single minded fascination. He felt Sam's gaze and looked up and smiled. "Slayer blood to a vampire is like a steak dinner, baked potato, cheesecake and a good wine all wrapped into one, with a kick." He answered to her unasked question. Buffy nodded, "It makes him stronger too. Which works to our favor." And she handed the cup to him and bound her wrist. Angel drank it and suddenly seemed taller, stronger, brighter somehow. Buffy nodded in satisfaction, "Works like a charm." 

            "Amazing." Sam said and Angel looked at her, a question in his eyes. "It doesn't gross you out?" Sam shook her head, "You're a vampire and you need blood. Believe me, I have spilled enough of the stuff in my time." He smiled, "I like a practical woman." Buffy slapped his arms, "Stop making googly eyes for a minute. Sam and I are going to eat, I want you to do some recon. I want to make sure Anise is not going to do something 'sciency' on me." And Angel nodded, "I'm on it. Have fun my two beautiful blondes."  They left and Angel finished the blood, feeling strong. He walked into the hallway and listened, then turned right.

            It was late and Angel hadn't found anything obvious but had pulled Jacob aside for a quiet chat. He checked on Buffy and then went next door to check on Sam. 

            His eyes eagerly watched her sleep, her breathing soft and even. She smelled clean and lightly of lemon. He moved closer and kneeled on the floor, watching the pulse in her throat. He then leaned against the connecting wall between her and Buffy's room and bending his knees he wrapped his arms around them and kept watch. 

            Sam felt someone shake her awake and looked up into Angel's chocolate brown eyes, "Hey. Time." He said simply and she nodded. He left and woke Buffy. She had always fascinated him, she never woke the same way twice. If she felt safe she took her time, but this time she snapped awake. "Hey, it is time?" she asked and he nodded. She got up and went to change and he lounged on her bed to watch. "Any monkey business?" she asked and he shook his head, "Alas no. I didn't want to be contaminated by Tok'ra blood." And she smiled, "Good choice. So did you sleep with Sam?" and she went into the bathroom. His eyes narrowed and he frowned at her as she walked back in, "I'm not going to stay, it wouldn't be fair to her." he pointed out and Buffy shrugged, "So go for a fling. Flings are short and sweet and usually remembered fondly." Looking up she saw he was positively scowling. 

            "Don't go all 'moral and outraged' on me Angel. It might be fun for you, you have my blessing." Buffy smiled and Angel stood and smacked her on the head. "Shut up Slayer." 

            Jacob transported them using the ring device and they checked out the ship. "Why is there so much gold?" Buffy asked frowning "It looks like a Casino Royale reject." And Sam snickered. "It's a goa'uld thing." Jacob told her and Angel laughed at Buffy's expression of distaste.

 "What? It's like so totally tacky." She complained.


	18. Mission completedLet's party!

           **Really, I still don't own Stargate or Buffy**

            Jacob gave them slave outfits and transported them to Lord Yu's ship. Sam stayed behind with Jacob and Buffy and Angel split up to search for the missing Tok'ra agents. Buffy was absolutely beautiful in her outfit with her golden hair hanging down. Jacob was sure she would attract attention and he was right. 

            "You!" a goa'uld voice barked and Buffy froze, then turned around slowly. She looked up into the face of a Jaffa. "Please, I am new and I am lost." She said, playing her innocent blonde act perfectly. He smiled at her, "Where do you need to go?" and she decided to go for broke. "I was told to give water to the prisoners, but I cannot find the water either." And she let her blue eyes fill with tears. The Jaffa, being a man, fell for it. He escorted her to get water and to the prisoners. 

            "Thank you, you have been truly my help in my time of need." And she smiled sweetly into the man's face. She turned and he barked at the guards, " Kree! Let her in to give water to the prisoners." And they moved away. She went in and knelt down to check on the woman. She was unconscious but still alive. She left the water and walked out. She was let in the other cell and she saw that the man was awake but in rough shape. She felt Angel's presence and knew he would take care of the guards. 

            She touched the man and he shrunk back in terror, "Shh. Drink this," and he swallowed the water greedily. His eyes met hers, and she put a finger to her lips to listen. There was the sound of thuds then silence and Angel poked his head in, "I'll get her, you get him and let's go." Buffy nodded her understanding and turned back to the man, "I'm Selmak's friend." His eyes cleared in relief and she helped him up and walked him out. Angel was carrying the woman and the man went to touch his friend in concern.

            "I don't know Angel, they're in rough shape. Where is the nearest ring room?" and Angel thought for a moment, "It's not too far but we'll attract attention carrying them." And Buffy looked at the Tok'ra, "We'll just have to risk it. If we get caught we'll fight our way out." Angel nodded. Buffy eased to the corner and looked but saw no one. "Let's go." She hissed and they walked quickly down the hallway. Angel stopped and shook his head, "Wait." He mouthed silently and they froze. Buffy sneaked a peek and saw about 8 Jaffa marching toward them. 

            She nodded at Angel and he laid the woman down and placed the injured man beside her. Buffy covered her hair and they waited until the Jaffa were close and then they started screaming at each other.

            "Lord Yu likes me better." Buffy shrieked and pushed him back. "He does not!" Angel shouted and smacked her across the face.  The leader of the Jaffa laughed and stepped between them and Angel knocked him out with a right cross. With that the fight broke out. The remaining Jaffa used zats but since they didn't effect Buffy and Angel, the fight was pretty one sided and the Jaffa were taken out. 

            Angel picked up the woman and Buffy took her guy and they made it to the ring room. Buffy held up the communicator and said, "Little lost sheep need their mama." And Angel laughed, "I'm pretty sure that wasn't the code Jacob gave you." He said, but suddenly the rings were down and they were on the cargo ship. Jacob took the Tok'ra and led them to a room and Sam carefully moved them away and sped off.

            Jacob walked back in and smiled at them, "So how was it?" he asked and Buffy snorted, "A piece of cake. Men always fall for the helpless blonde routine." And Angel smiled, "It never worked on me." 

            "Ha. You're the one who was always turning up to give me advice and be a pain in the neck." Buffy retorted tartly.

            They walked through the Stargate into the SGC and the General welcomed them home. "Briefing in 20 minutes." And the three of them nodded. Jack was not around.

            Angel gestured grandly for Sam and Buffy to go, "After you beautiful ladies." Both women smiled. They headed together to the briefing room and let General Hammond know about the success of the mission. 

They had finished the briefing and were in the mess, Angel watching them eat a little wistfully. Buffy looked at him, "Have you eaten?" and Angel nodded, "I visited the lovely Dr. Frasier and she gave me a snack." She raised an eyebrow, "What vintage?" and he laughed, "I think it was Sam's." and Sam dropped her fork in surprise. "Just kidding. Boy, you sure are easy." More laughter was heard.

Permission was given for Angel to go with the teams to the bar that SGC frequented. Buffy brought him some clothes and he was dressed in a black silk shirt, black leather pants and black boots. He came out of his room and watched Buffy walk toward him and he remembered why he loved her. Her muscles were like a panthers, all long and smooth. Her arms were bared in a baby blue tank and midnight blue leather vest and tight leather pants. Her hair was down, and curled loosely at the ends. She was like, like, and he was at a loss for words. 

She saw the familiar look in his eyes, "Rein it in Vamp boy. We're going to party tonight." Angel was suddenly nervous. Buffy was in a reckless mood. He was familiar with the results and they were not always good. 

Just about everyone from all of the SG teams that were on the planet were there and the gossip was going wild. Jack had come in alone and fanned the fire. Sam was sitting with Daniel and Teal'c was schmoozing the room. 

There was a sense of déjà vu for Jack. He fingered the item in his pocket and hoped that this night would end different.


	19. happy sad

            Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Stargate

            Angel glanced uneasily at Buffy as she drove. She was practically vibrating energy and even he was affected by it. He looked at the road and Buffy said sharply, "What?" 

            "I didn't say anything." 

            "You're thinking damn loud."

            "Not a crime."

            She pulled into the driveway of what looked like your basic bar, except for the larger than normal number of trucks and 4 wheel drives. "Yee haw. " Angel remarked and Buffy laughed. They got out of the car and suddenly Buffy turned to him, "Do I look alright?" she asked anxiously. He cocked his head, "Baby, you look like a man eater." She suddenly sparkled and he laughed, "Jack, watch out." And they walked in.

            The music was low for the time being but would get louder when people wanted to dance. Jack had his back to the door, standing at the bar to get another beer when there was a sudden lull in the conversations. Jack turned in time to see Angel escort Buffy inside. 

            He didn't know it but everyone's eyes were on him. He stood and stared at her, totally feeling like he was brain dead. She wore tight leather, her beautiful hair was down and the look she sent him was full of challenge. He took a deep breath and decided, 'Now or never'. 

            Buffy watched Jack saunter toward her and her heart was beating frantically in her chest. His eyes were dark, laser focused on her. He reached her and cupping her face brought her in for a mind blowing kiss. His mouth eased off into little kisses that made her moan. Leaning back he took her hands and knelt, very carefully to one knee. Buffy's eyes widened and Jack smiled, "Buffy Summers, you are my light. I'm old, battered and can be an idiot. Will you marry me?" 

            Buffy's eyes filled with unshed tears and she nodded, "You bet." Cheers broke out all over the bar and Buffy was trying to pull Jack up but he was fishing in his pocket.

            "Wait." He said and held up a shining ring that caught Buffy's breath. It was a large square cut diamond in a platinum setting and it sparkled and shimmered to Buffy's shocked gaze. He slid it on her finger and she hauled him to his feet, wrapping her arms around his neck and the cheers and congratulations continued around them.

            Angel had sat beside Daniel and Sam and watched the show with a sigh he felt down to his toes. He had wanted this with Buffy but knew it wasn't meant to be. It didn't stop the hurt though. He realized something else, "I'm happy for her." he said in shocked surprise. He looked at Daniel and Sam, "I didn't think I would be but I really like Jack. Is that weird or what?" he asked, puzzled at the conflicting feelings he felt. 

            "We want the best for the ones we love." She said simply. At that moment the music swelled and a slow song played. Daniel stood and held out his hand to Sam, "Let's dance." And she nodded and went with him. Angel noticed Janet and walked over to her, "Hey doc, wanna dance?" he asked mischievously. She looked up, "With my favorite vampire? Of course." 

            Jack danced with Buffy, their eyes never leaving each others. He was mesmerized by the stormy blues that shone with her love. "Buffy?" he asked in a whisper and she nodded mutely. "Come back home with me?"  

Buffy smiled, "Not worried about Angel sweeping me away?" she asked and he winced, "I'm over it." 

"Good." 

"So, you gonna come home with me?" he asked again.

"I'll think about it."

"Buffy please." He whispered pleadingly in her ear.

"Convince me." She whispered back and he kissed her with thoroughness that made her see stars. 

They made love until dawn. Jack got up early and left a message on Hammonds machine, "George, I asked Buffy to marry me. We're going to be late coming in this morning so don't be surprised."  Then he crawled back into the bed with Buffy and wrapping his arms around her fell into a deep sleep.

Angel was alone in the gym when the first class came in and he smiled at the group. "Hello, I am Angel and I will be teaching you how to survive today." He twirled a staff and nodded to Major Maxwell, "We are going to a little defense with a staff. Teal'c says that the Jaffa carry staff weapons as their primary weapon." Maxwell nodded.

" If you can learn how to separate a stronger opponent from their weapon then that saves your life." He gestured to Max to come at him and try to take the staff. After a few times Angel shook his head, "I need Teal'c." He pointed to one of the new member, "Get Teal'c, make sure he brings his staff weapon." he ordered and the man jumped up and left, looking terrified.  Puzzled, Angel looked at Max, "What's up with him?" 

Max laughed, "You are a super powerful vampire what's immune to goa'uld weapons. You really need an answer?" and Angel shook his head, "With great power comes great responsibility." He said pompously and Teal'c entered, "Indeed Angel." Max laughed and Angel smiled wryly, "I was only being half serious. I was quoting a line from Spiderman." 

Teal'c nodded, "The point is still a valid one." And Angel nodded. 

            Angel showed how Jaffa were trained to use the staff weapon, then pointed how the teams, if they came into hand to hand could disarm their opponent.

            "Ok, you run at them as fast as you can and when you hear the weapon charge you do this." Angle demonstrated the roll and leg swipe that knocked Teal'c down. Then he grabbed the weapon and pretended to use it. "If you can't get enough leverage to grab the staff weapon at this point, you use your sidearm as kill your opponent." And he demonstrated. He and Teal'c worked out variations on this for each team member. It was about 1100 when suddenly Buffy appeared at the door, raced and jumped into Angel's arms causing him to go  "oof." He smiled down at his Slayer and she kissed him happily, "He loves me! He asked me to marry him!" she squealed and there was laughter in the gym. 

            "No!" Angel pretended to be astounded. "What was he thinking?" he asked mockingly and she smacked him on the head. 

            "I'm happy Buffy, now go away, I'm trying to teach a class." He said and she looked around, "Oh, hey everybody." 

            Jack was watching from the observation window, hands in his pockets and smiling. Angel as a best friend wasn't so bad. Suddenly from his vantage point he saw one of the SG team members walk into the gym with a handgun. Jack slapped his hands on the glass, causing Angel to look up and Jack frantically pointed to the door. He was too late, the man was screaming something and fired the gun into Buffy and Angel's bodies and Jack watched in grief and horror as they collapsed. Teal'c took his staff weapon and killed the man and chaos broke out. Jack ran for the gym.

              
            


	20. Scolded by the PTB

            **I really don't own Stargate or Buffy. Thanks for my two readers and their reviews!!**

            Angel staggered under the force of the bullet but it wasn't silver so he knew he would be ok. But he felt the bullets strike Buffy's body and he knew that she was not. He saw Teal'c take down the attacker and so he concentrated on Buffy. Her eyes were wide with pain and she was bleeding heavily. 

            "Angel?" she whispered, confused. "What happened?" 

            "Don't talk." He said and snapped his fingers at Max, "Give me your t-shirt."  Max whipped it off, handing it over. Angel used it on the worst wound and worried about the two others. "Did someone call Janet?" he asked desperately and Teal'c placed a hand on Angel's shoulder.

            "She will be here shortly Angel. What can I do?" 

            "We need to control this damned bleeding." He looked up in alarm as the door banged open and everyone else tensed until they saw it was a frantic Jack. 

            "Oh God, Oh God!" Jack said frantically, holding Buffy's other hand. She was so pale from the blood loss. 

            "Jack?" she whispered faintly and Jack clutched her hand tighter.

            "I'm here Babe." He said and she smiled. "Good, I missed you." and she passed out, causing him to panic.

            Angel stopped him from moving her, "I can hear her heart, it's still beating. Jack, look at me." Jacks grief stricken eyes met Angel's. 

            "I may be her only hope." He said quietly and Jack's eyes widened. "No, she doesn't want to be a vamp." He protested. 

            Suddenly Janet and an emergency team came in and both Jack and Angel stood back to let her work. They got Buffy connected to an iv, then onto the gurney and took off. Jack and Angel followed them and when they reached the infirmary but Janet turned and said, "Let me work." 

Jack turned and shouted, "What in the hell happened?" and Angel shook his head.  "He was a devout Catholic is my guess. He was shouting in Latin 'kill the demons' when he shot us."  Angel shook his head at the waste. "He didn't realize I wouldn't even be hurt." They both realized that their hands were covered in her blood and walked to the locker room to clean off. 

Jack looked Angel, "You have holes in your t-shirt." 

Angel shrugged, "I was hit three times. The bullets will be pushed out as I heal." 

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"A bit." They cleaned themselves up in silence and walked back to the infirmary. They were met in the hallway by Teal'c, General Hammond, Sam and Daniel. Teal'c had already explained to the others what happened. Angel raised his eyebrows for any news but Sam shook her head. "Nothing yet."

Jack paced the hallway and Angel was tempted to join him but stayed put. Three long hours later Janet came out and sighed, "She is in critical condition. In her weakened state she is not healing as quickly as usual. In addition 2 of the bullets entered a lung and we had to go in and remove them. The other bullet went into muscle and we removed that, it should heal." She sighed.

"What does that mean doc?" Jack demanded and she shook her head. "We have to wait. She's in post-op, you can see her in a few minutes." And she turned and left. 

Angel was rolling the slugs that his body had expelled around in his hand absently. General Hammond had left to make some calls and Sam had left to check on other things. Daniel was sitting beside Jack, just being there for his friend. Teal'c stood silently in support as well.

Buffy stood before the Powers that Be and waited. 

"_Buffy, You need to be more careful. You still have things to accomplish_." They scolded and Buffy sighed.

"Hey what about me? I just got engaged, I was hoping to enjoy it a little longer." She said sarcastically. 

They smiled in sympathy, "_Yes, about that. Congratulations. Now you need to be more careful, you have a long life ahead of you and missions to fulfill_." 

Buffy raised her eyebrows, "I didn't do it on purpose!!" and suddenly was back into her aching body.

"Did anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" she groaned. Janet couldn't believe it. Buffy had just had surgery and should have been unconscious for hours yet.

"Buffy?" she asked quietly and watched her friend open her eyes. "Hey Janet. What's up?" she asked and Janet smiled, checking the wounds under the bandages with amazement. The wounds were almost healed and Janet barked at a nurse for scissors to take out the stitches. Once they were removed she checked Buffy's vitals, and smiled down at her.

"Well, you're doing it again, your healing ability must have kicked in. I'm upgrading you to fair condition. I need to let Jack in before he tries to break in." and she left. 

Buffy lay quietly, listening to the beeps of the machines. Jack came in and sat beside her, tears in his eyes. 

"Hey, I'm going to be ok. The 'Powers that Be' scolded me and said I have stuff and things to do still." She smiled at the relief in his eyes. Her eyes went over his should to the silent Angel standing in the shadow. 

"You ok Angel? What happened?" she asked and Angel stepped into the light, his arms crossed. 

"A religious fanatic." He said shortly and Buffy made a face. "Oh joy." 

Jack had her hand against his cheek, his eyes closed. "This is really too much excitement for me to take. Marry me tomorrow, ok?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Not even! I need a dress and shoes and stuff!" Buffy sounded completely shocked.

Angel grinned, "Oh yeah, she'll be ok. Already worrying about clothes." And he came around the bed and kissed her.


	21. A Mission!

            **_I don't own Buffy or Stargate, but I did some shameless borrowing from the Stargate episode where Thor was captured by Anubis (Revelations)_**. 

            Despite her remarkable healing ability Buffy stayed in the infirmary for a week. Janet argued with Buffy everyday over the decision, but remained firm. On the last day Buffy did a victory dance in the middle of the infirmary, causing the 2 injured SG 3 team members to chuckle. She kissed Janet enthusiastically then did a cartwheel into the hallway, almost knocking Angel down.

            "Hey! Watch where you put those huge feet Slayer!" he smiled and she kissed him too. "I'm free!! Free!!" She spied Jack and jumped him, kissing him too.

            Jack laughed at her enthusiasm, "The warden finally let you out?" and she kissed him again for an answer. 

            "I heard that!" came Janet's muffled voice from inside the infirmary.

            They chuckled and Buffy scowled at the door. "Let's go. I want to go to the gym and beat up someone." She grinned.

            "I live to serve." Angel said and Jack laughed at him. "Are you sure?" he asked Angel who shrugged, "She's just out of the infirmary. I can take her."

            "In your dreams Vamp boy."

            "Don't call me that." was his automatic reply.

            It took several days for Buffy to get up to full strength. She was perfectly aware of the conspiracy to keep her from straining herself, but accepted it graciously, but bitching mightily to Jack in private. 

They were very fortunate about the timing because Jack was called up by the Asgard during a morning meeting. He was gone for an hour before coming back, looking very grim. He called an emergency conference of General Hammond, the heads of the on planet SG teams and SG-1.

"That bastard Anubis has taken Thor hostage. They have some new weapon that can defeat the Asgard. If we can't get him back and help the Asgard then we are next on Anubis' hit list." Jack was so angry that he was pacing. Everyone sat stunned at the enormous impact that this would have on Earth and the other protected planets.

General Hammond finally stirred and spoke, "Recommendations?" and Jack nodded.

"Take our secret weapon and get Thor, and start sending people through to the alpha and beta sites." And Hammond looked confused for a moment then realized what secret weapon his Second in command was talking about. His face brightened and he laughed suddenly, "Anubis ain't seen nothing yet." And Jack laughed. Everyone else was sitting there confused when the General leaned over and picked up the phone, "Ginger, send Buffy and Angel up here please." Now everyone was in on the secret, and suddenly a feeling of hope was there too.

Buffy was glowing with health and sweat and Angel smiled at everyone as they entered. Buffy noticed the tension in the room, and placing her hands on her hips she inquired, "What kind of crisis are we in now?" Jack smiled at his fiancé and Angel. 

"How about the end of the world as we know it?" he supplied sarcastically.

Angel and Buffy exchanged looks and smiled. 

"Been there."

"Done that."

"Trashed the t-shirt." And they laughed. Jack raised his eyebrows. 

General Hammond smothered a chuckle at the two of them, " This time it's in space. An ally has been captured by the goa'uld Anubis and we need your unique talents." They nodded and Angel grabbed a couple of chairs for themselves and listened. 

Jack was impressed by the quality of their questions but realized that he shouldn't have been. Since Buffy was 15 she had been learning battle tactics, now she would put them to good use. He listened to the ideas being batted back and forth and suddenly Angel raised his hands for attention.

"This is clearly going to be too dangerous for anyone else besides myself and Buffy. We need to talk to the Asgard for their ideas on how they can help us, and once we get all of the ideas we can make a comprehensive plan." Jack nodded and activated the device on his wrist, "Freyr, could you come down and talk to us?"

Angel and Buffy were surprised at the little alien. He really did resemble the pop culture references of aliens that Buffy grew up with. She slanted a look at Jack during their meeting and he met her eyes with a smile.

Freyr was told of Angel and Buffy's 'talents' and was properly impressed. "I'd heard stories of creatures like yourselves but it was thought to be myth and legend." It said. Daniel laughed, "Like Thor and the Asgard?" and Freyr inclined his head, "Point taken."

Angel and Buffy memorized the layout of Anubis ship. There was one problem though and Freyr stated it, "Anubis has advanced technology that the Asgard have never seen. It is the only way Thor could be defeated. Even though you can defend against goa'uld weapons, you may be no match for Anubis." They sat thoughtfully after this announcement. Then Buffy moaned, "Nothing is ever easy." 

Angel smiled at his friend, "No whining, we signed up for this. Ok, the tried and true seems to work pretty well. We'll disguise ourselves as slaves aboard the ship and infiltrate that through the ring system. Will we need to carry Thor, I mean, it he injured?" Angel asked and Freyr shook its head.

"If you can destroy the shield generator then we can transport Thor directly to my ship." Freyr stated and they nodded. Buffy looked at Jack and the General, "We'll need to change on board but I think that weapons that are small enough to transport will help too." And Jack nodded, "I recommend some knives. Their personal force fields are made to stand against bullets and stuff, but knives are too small and can penetrate them." 

"Good to know!" Buffy smiled. Suddenly she was filled with an urgency, "I have to bring a sword." She burst out and Angel looked her in surprise. 

"Why?" was his puzzled question, but Buffy shook her head, "I have to have one. I'll need a spine sheath to hide it." She stood and suddenly was covered in a glowing light, her body stiff and it looked like she was speaking.

Daniel sat in shock, he knew who the 'Powers that Be' were now. He recognized the light from his past and Oama.

"Why a sword?" she asked.

"You will understand why when you reach the point in your destiny. See if it can be made out of naqueda. Then make sure you keep it with you at all times. Understood?" 

"Yeah, yeah." The glowing light disappeared and Buffy stood there, looking a little stunned.

Angel got up to stand in front of Buffy, "Are you ok?" and watched as her eyes focused on him. "I need a sword made of naqueda. I have to keep it with me at all times and I'll know when I need to use it." Then she slumped to the ground in a dead faint.

She came awake to see Jack's, Angel and Freyr's faces hovering over hers. "Are you well Buffy Summers?" Freyr asked and she nodded and struggled to get up. 

"Sorry, I was having a conversation with the PTB. Must have overloaded me or something." She rubbed her forehead and winced.

Sam looked at her, "A sword made of naqueda? I don't know how long that will take." And Freyr held up his tiny hand, "If Buffy Summers will tell me what dimensions are needed I will have the sword and sheath ready for her when O'Neill, Angel and Buffy Summers come aboard." 

"Peachy. I'm ready to go." Buffy grinned ignoring her headache, "Let's go kick Anubis butt!" Freyr looked at Sam who shook her head, "A figure of speech. What she means is 'let's go defeat Anubis'." 

"Ahh." 


	22. Big Bad Go Buhbye

            **Let's just say that I don't own Stargate SG-1 and Buffy, ok?**

****

****

Angel, Jack, Daniel and Buffy were transported to Freyr's ship the next day. Daniel had insisted and when Jack had asked why Daniel had pulled him to the side for an urgent whispered conversation. Jack had looked stunned, but agreed with Daniel's reasoning. When Angel had asked about the change in plans Jack had just shook his head and said to ask him later.

Buffy was in a cargo area getting used to her sword. She closed her eyes and held it straight up in front of her, feeling the weight and balance. She bent her elbow back to point it straight then swung it in increasingly fast circles. She stopped and did the same with her left hand as well. She slid it into the spine sheath (a/n Thanks to Laurell K. Hamilton for this idea.) that Freyr had provided, then pulled it out and did some more training. 

Jack was watching her with a small smile on his face. She looked like she was in her own world, in tune with herself and her sword. Truth to tell she was making him hot, but he knew that now was not the time for the things he had in mind. 

"You're staring." She said mildly as she shoved the sword behind like she was stabbing the enemy at her back. 

"I can't help it." Jack said, a smile in his voice.

Buffy closed her eyes and did a final flourish with her sword then slid it home into the sheath. She was loose and limber and felt fantastic. She just hoped that she and Angel could rescue this Thor. 

Jack walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling the heat from her body seep into his hands. He moved closer to her, nuzzling her neck then a quick bite that made her jump. "Jack." She said breathlessly. 

"What?" he whispered, before taking her mouth in a kiss. They stood like that for a moment, just feeling the others lips on theirs, tongues lightly dancing against each other, when a slight cough sounded behind them. 

Jack lifted up his head, "Go away." And proceeded to kiss Buffy again, her giggles tickling his mouth into a smile.

Daniel just raised an eyebrow, "If you can keep your hands off of her for a moment, she and Angel need to get ready. Freyr says we're almost there and are you going to fly the peltac?" He inquired and Jack sighed in defeat. Buffy slid her hand along his cheek, "Later." And he nodded.

Angel was dressed in a Jaffa outfit, all black leather and metal. His wry smile as he looked at himself sent Buffy into gales of laughter. "You look like something from a really bad sci-fi movie." Buffy was in the traditional slave outfit, though because this was Anubis it was dark and flowing. It was decided to cover her bright hair, it was just too noticeable. Her hair was long enough to hide most of the spine sheath with the sword in it.

They got aboard the goa'uld cargo ship and Jack engaged the cloaking device and Buffy and Angel were transported to an empty ring room. There were no good byes because this was Buffy's way of telling Jack she would be back. 

They stood still in the room and Angel listened quietly. He took Buffy's hands and mouthed the words "Be careful." And she nodded seriously, and then gave him a wide smile. They separated, Angel to destroy the shield generator and Buffy to find Thor.

Angel waited in an alcove for a squad of Jaffa to come by then he followed casually. He couldn't get too close because they would sense he didn't have a larvae. It was a good thing he was dead because his heart would've been pounding. Reaching the correct junction of hallways he turned to go another direction when a voice called out, "Jaffa Kree." 

'Oh boy.' was Angel's thought and he gripped his staff weapon and turned around. There facing him was a gorgeous woman with lots of curly blonde hair and a stomach baring outfit. He guessed that this was Daniel's friend now called Osiris. 

"My Lord?" Angel bowed his head and she came closer and he knew that his cover was about to be blown.

"What are you?" she barked and Angel stepped up to her and in a smooth movement used a right cross and knocked her out. He lifted her in his arms and called Daniel, "Daniel, Where can I stash Osiris? She's unconscious and I need to get to the generator." He reported. 

Daniel wanted to bring Sarah home but knew that this wasn't the time. "Angel, go 25 feet and turn left, there is a small chamber there. Take her hand device and destroy it then tie her up." He sat back with a sigh and rubbed his eyes with a shaky hand.

Angel trotted to the room and laid her down on a ledge that ran the wall. He slid the hand device off and crushed it, laying it on her chest. He took a couple of gauzy scarves and taking them tied her hands and feet, then used another one as a gag. Angel shook his head and headed back out to find the generator.

Buffy kept her head bowed to appear subservient and kept heading to the chamber where Thor was. Her heart was beating a mile a minute but she kept a look of placid calm on her face and no one gave the 'slave' as second glance. Finding the correct doorway, she kept walking. The hallway was crowded with Jaffa so she walked around the corner then back until there was only one guard. 

'Time for the dumb blonde routine.' And she moved in front of the Jaffa, "Lord Osiris sent me for information on the prisoner." But the Jaffa looked at her in puzzlement. Well shoot, he couldn't understand her. She fell on another tried and true and pretended to collapse, causing the Jaffa to reach out to catch her. She kicked him in the crotch, and then as he fell, knocked him in the back of the head where he collapsed.

"Daniel?" she hissed into her communicator. "Is there anyone in with Thor?" she asked, and she heard the reply, "No Buff, be careful." She smiled and opened the door, dragging the unconscious Jaffa in with her. Without regret she zatted the man three times, making him and the snake he carried disappear.

She turned and approached a bed type thing that had the little alien imprisoned. "Thor, I presume?" and the alien opened his dark eyes, "As I told your commander I will never relinquish control, will never tell you..." 

And Buffy shook her head, "Hey! No. I'm a friend of Freyr and Jack O'Neill's." she protested and Thor's eyes widened. 

"It is dangerous for you to be here. Lord Anubis will be returning to torture me soon." But Buffy shook her head, "Not if can help it. You rest, Jack wants you to be ok." And she scanned the room for a suitable hiding place, but there was nothing to hide behind except the platform Thor was on. That offered very bad coverage. She sighed, "Best defense is a good offense I guess," and she settled down to wait beside Thor.

Angel found the access panel, but it took a lot of quiet cursing to get the stupid thing to open. He just pulled it open when then there was shout behind him. He glanced over to see another Jaffa pointing a staff weapon at him. Angel shook his head and ignored him, looking at the bewildering array of crystals. The Jaffa shouted "Kree." And Angel turned to him, "Shoot me already." He groused. He carefully watched the weapon charge and he moved back in time for the weapons blast to take out the panel, causing the huge ship to shudder violently. Angel gave a vicious grin to the man, turning into his vampire face and dispatched the Jaffa. 

"My Lord Anubis, we have intruders and I have lost control of shields and weapons." Anubis's head inside his dark cloak came up and he rushed out of the room, the words, "Fix it!" trailing behind him.

With the force field down Angel was transported to the ship but something was blocking Buffy and Thor, causing Jack and Daniel to panic.

Buffy heard rapid footsteps and stiffened beside Thor. It had stopped protesting, secure in the knowledge that they were going to die at the hands of Anubis. Suddenly the door swept open and Anubis stalked into the small room.

"Boy, you bring evil vibes." Buffy said sarcastically. 

"I am Lord Anubis and you are going to die." The voice came from inside the cloak.

"Did it ever occur to you that all of the bad guys say that?" Buffy said cheerily, sliding the scarf that had covered her hair off, revealing to the goa'uld a young human woman.

Laughter came from the hood, "You are but a human. Nothing more, nothing less. I am going to destroy you, torture Thor for the secrets of the Asgard, destroy the Taur'i and rule the universe." It stopped short at Buffy's laughter.

A voice that was not her own spoke through her, "_So 'Anubis', ruler of the universe?!  Did we teach you nothing in your time with us? No knowledge, no compassion, no remembering how we were supposed to protect the weak? **This** is the end, you will not pass beyond this point." _ And Buffy staggered as she was released.

Anubis, who had been frozen in shock, held out his hand device and the energy shot out, enveloping Buffy.  Buffy shook her head at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. That tickles but no pain for me." She slowly slid her sword out of the spine sheath, pleased to see the goa'uld step back. He tried the hand device again and when it didn't work, pointed it at Thor.

Thor was watching the whole thing unfold with disbelief, Anubis actually seemed afraid of the small human and Thor began to hope.

Buffy twirled her sword and stood in front of Thor. The sound of the blade whipping through the air was loud in the silence of the room. Anubis circled around to try to get a shot at Thor when the transporter activated and Thor disappeared.

Anubis howled with anger and rushed forward, releasing an energy burst that Buffy blocked with her sword. Surprised she looked at her sword, "Humph. Neat trick." 

Anubis stepped back, "I am Anubis. I have powers far greater than you think."  And threw another energy burst at Buffy. She blocked this as well, shaking her head.

"Whatever. I am sent by the Powers that Be to tell you buh- bye. The goa'uld will scatter and fight among themselves, never to be strong again. We will destroy them one by one until the goa'uld are finished. You are going to be outta here."  Buffy shrugged then leaped forward, swinging her sword but Anubis jumped out of the way. "Come come, Nubie. I don't have all day. You know how it is, kill the bad guy and be home in time for dinner." She said mockingly and circled the cloaked figure. 

Anubis suddenly pulled off his hood and cloak and stood there, a swirl of evil energy with pulsing lights. Buffy smiled, "Sorry, just not intimidating enough."  The entity that was Anubis roared, charging her. She swung her sword mightily and separated the entity in two, swinging the sword back around and down to finish the job. It flashed and the parts grew bigger and brighter until there was an explosion and Buffy was knocked backward, her head hitting the floor.

_"Well done. You have defeated it."  _There was satisfaction from the Powers that Be. Buffy stood, twirling a section of hair around her finger thoughtfully. 

"What was Anubis?" she asked and there was silence.

"_It was one of us a very long time ago. It made it's own choice; it's own path and took a symbiote_. " The voice was quiet and Buffy sighed.

_"One more thing Buffy Summers, tell Daniel Jackson that we miss him." _

"You bet, but I need to wake up now, isn't the ship going to blow up?" she asked and opened her eyes and found Jack's face over hers, eyes worried.

"Hey." She said and groaned. "Oh my head is hurting." And she lifted up her hand to touch the bump at the back of her head. Freyr came over and Jack sat her up and Freyr did something, making the pain and the bump go away.

"Much better." And Jack folded her into his arms. "You are amazing."

Over Jack's shoulder Buffy's eyes met Daniels and she smiled, "Your old friends said hi."  

Daniel jerked, "They mentioned me?" he asked surprise on his handsome face.

"Yeppers." She smiled, "Apparently your friends and my 'Powers that Be' are one and the same.

 Jack glared, "Can't the glowy people fix things themselves?" and Buffy commented dryly, "They did."


	23. 23

            **I don't own Stargate SG-1 and Buffy**

            Angel was watching Jack fuss over Buffy when suddenly he was in the presence of the Powers that Be. 

            "_You have served well the cause of good Angelus_."

            "Don't call me that." he replied absently. "The name is Angel."

            "_Very well. We have brought you Angel to reward you_." They spoke and Angel was afraid, their 'gifts' could be capricious.

            "What do I have to do?" he asked and there was gentle laughter.

            "_Nothing. You have your soul, it is now permanent. But now you have to make a choice. Will you stay in this reality or go back to your own_." The voices asked.

            Angel stood there, staggered by the import of what they asked him. Leave Buffy? Leave all of his new friends? What about his old friends, a little voice whispered. He looked up, "Do I need to choose now?" he asked a little desperately. 

            "_No, but when the choice is presented, you will know_." 

            Suddenly Angel was back and Buffy rushed over to him. "Are you ok? What did they want?" Angel gently kissed her and shook his head, walking away. Buffy's eyes went to Daniel, who nodded and followed. 

            Angel walked back through an unfamiliar maze of corridors, aliens scurrying around working. He went to a window and looked at the stars that moved past. 'How many were suns for people who lived in peace?' He wondered.

            A hand on his shoulder caused him to stiffen. "You ok?" Daniel asked and Angel shook his head no.

            "Wanna talk about it?" Daniel asked and Angel shot his friend a look. "Were you really one of the Powers that Be?" he asked curiously.

            "Once upon a time." 

            "Why are you back?" Angel asked, curious about this man who had become his friend. Daniel placed his hand on the window, vague memories of the places he had been. 

            "I loved my friends too much. I wanted to fix the universe. A number of reasons." He laughed wryly.

            "Do you miss it?" 

            Daniel looked at Angel, "Yes and no." and this time Angel laughed. He looked back out the window and sighed. "They have given me my soul permanently. They also gave me a choice."

            "What kind of choice? Become a 'real boy'?" asked Daniel and Angel chuckled at the reference to Pinocchio. "No. It's 'do I want to stay here with Buffy, or go home'." And they both stood silently. 

            "Have you decided yet?" Daniel turned and leaned a shoulder against the window, watching his friend struggle with one of the most important decisions in his life. 

            "Please, don't touch the windows. You are setting off sensors." One of the Asgard came up to scold them. They both raised their hands and said in unison, "Sorry." and the little alien bustled away. The two friends looked at each other and laughed, and walked back to the others in silence.

            Buffy looked up, relieved to see that Angel seemed a little better. She knew him so well. Jack looked up, "We're almost home kids." This caused Angel to shake his head, "Jack, you could be my g-g-g-g-grandchild." And Jack shrugged, "If you weren't so damn young looking I wouldn't tease you." And Buffy cuffed him, causing him to yelp. "Hey! Be nice." 

            Freyr and Thor watched the humans with amusement. O'Neill was totally absorbed in Buffy Summers, and she was a worthy mate for their old friend. Daniel Jackson and this Angel, a man of myth and legend, were obviously well thought of by O'Neill as well. There was much to discuss on how to help the people of Earth in thanks for their help.

            They were transported to the gate room, surprising Sam and Sgt. Siler who were working on the gate.

            "Hey, you're back! How did it go?" she asked and Siler lifted the phone to notify the General of their arrival. Sam's eyes went to Angel who looked preoccupied and tense.

            "Oh you know, rescue the alien, kick the bad guys butt and save the world!" Buffy said. 

            General Hammond came in, "Welcome back people. Briefing in 10 minutes." And he nodded at Sam and walked back out.

            Sitting around the conference table Jack gave his report. Buffy's eyes kept straying back to Angel until she couldn't stand it. 

            "Excuse me Jack." She said, standing up in the middle of Jacks' briefing, "Angel, tell me what in the hell is going on!" she demanded and Angel jerked back, "What?" 

            "Don't give me that! The PTB said something to you and I'm worried." Buffy walked around to him, swinging his seat so that her faced her. "So?" she asked tartly and Angel sighed, "Sit down Buffy. I'll tell you." 

            He looked at General Hammond, "Well, there's good news and bad news. They said I can keep my soul permanently, but have offered me the chance to stay here or go back to my reality." And everyone fell silent. Buffy was pale and Jack was suddenly uncertain, 'What if Buffy cared more than she would admit?' he thought.

            Buffy turned to Jack, "I can hear you thinking. Stop it!! I love you." She snapped and Sam laughed, "Ooh, that was romantic." And Buffy threw a notepad at her. Angel smiled and shook his head. "Why would I leave all of this?" and the other men chuckled.

            "I hope that you know that you would always be welcome here. You have tipped the odds in our favor." General Hammond stated firmly. 

            Jack faced Angel, "I would like it if you stayed. You're good for Buffy, you're a great fighter, and you're Buffy's best friend."  Angel acknowledged the other man with a nod. "Thanks Jack, but I really don't know what I want to do." And Buffy sniffed, a little teary eyed. 

            Jack and Buffy were moving along wedding plans. Jack thanked God everyday that Buffy was no 'bridezilla'. She wanted to have a very simple ceremony, a sit down meal for their friends and a honeymoon to another planet. Easy as pie.

            Jacob came through the gate a week later. Buffy and Sam met him in the gateroom. "Hey Sammie, Buffy! How are the most beautiful ladies on this base?" and he gave them kisses. Sam and Buffy raised their eyebrows at each other. 

            "Ok Dad, what's going on?" Sam demanded and from behind them came General Hammonds voice, "My question also, old friend."  Jacob's eyes flashed and Selmak spoke, "If we could go to the conference room? I won't need to retell the news," and Hammond nodded. Buffy and Sam exchanged glances then went to round up everyone.

            "Hey Dad." Jack said cheerfully and Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Why are you in such a good mood?" and Buffy raised her hand, "We're engaged!" and she flashed the ring from Jack. Jacob came around and took her hand, "Wow Jack. Must have had a lot mission bonuses for this rock." He said and smiled at Buffy, "You're invited. Selmak too!" and there was laughter from around the table. Selmak said graciously, "Thank you for the kind invitation. We would be honored to attend." 

            Jack leaned forward, "It's Saturday evening candlelight service in the clearing on the grounds. Eats and treats afterwards." And the General cleared his throat, "Can we hear what Jacob has to say?" and everyone settled down.

            "With Anubis' death there is no clear leader. Osiris survived." And there were groans from Angel and Jack. Daniel was a little stunned, but secretly relieved. "Everyone is back to fighting among themselves. However we would like for Buffy and Angel to do some spying on Ba'al." and Daniel shook his head, " Too dangerous! He is a ruthless goa'uld. I saw him aboard Lord Yu's ship when I was on board. He likes to eat baby goa'uld." And Buffy suddenly went pale, clapped her hand to her mouth and ran from the room. Jack stood and went after her.

            Angel looked at Jacob, "Cannibals, how lovely." And there were weak chuckles.   
  


              
 

              
  



	24. World Domination

                        **Buffy and Stargate are not owned by me. **

                        Buffy was throwing up her breakfast and lunch, and not having a good time. She heard the door bang open and Jack enter the stall. "Oh baby, let me get you a washcloth."  She heard the water running , and with relief she finally sat back and sighed. Sitting still for a second, she realized she felt better. Jack handed her the washcloth and helped her stand. She wobbled over to the sink and rinsed the nasty taste out of her mouth. She heard Jack flush the toilet and he came over to her, wrapping her in his arms. 

            "Let's go see Janet." Buffy shook her head, "It was probably something from the cafeteria. I feel tons better now."  Jack shrugged and they went back to the conference room. "What'd we miss?" and Buffy flopped into her chair.

            "Ba'al is planning a raid on a planet that may hold information that the Tok'ra needs. We would like to avoid him if at all possible." Angel nodded, "We can get in and out, but what about the information. Do we need to download the information or write it down or what?" he asked. Jacob replied but Buffy was not paying attention anymore.

She was spinning idly from side to side. Every other spin hit Sam's chair and she would glare at Buffy. Finally tired of it Sam stood and grabbed Buffy's chair, with Buffy still in it, and rolled it to the door and out into the hall, shutting the door and sitting down with satisfaction. Everyone stared at her and she smiled innocently, "What?" 

            Buffy opened the door and pushed her chair back in, "Gee Sam. Wound a little tight are we?" and Sam smiled triumphantly back at her.

            "Children, if we could?" Angel asked with exaggerated patience and Jack and Daniel hid smiles from the women.  They finished the meeting and Buffy and Angel headed for the gym. Buffy did a walk over handstand into the gym. "I take it that you're feeling better?" and Buffy laughed and nodded.

            Angel turned suddenly and made Buffy jump. "Geez, would you stop the vamp speed thing? I wasn't expecting it!" she said, disgruntled. Angel walked over to her and grabbed her arm, "We're going to see Janet." 

            "Hey! Must we have the dragging Buffy? I can walk by myself!" Buffy protested but Angel walked on. Turning into the corridor for the infirmary he whisked Buffy inside.

            "Janet, do you have a sonogram machine?" Angle asked the puzzled doctor. "Well yes." She said and watched Angel man- handle a wiggling Buffy onto a gurney. Janet turned and walked to get the machine. 

            "Angel, what is your problem?" Buffy asked as Angel held her down. Janet got the machine ready and looked over at Angel with raised eyebrows, "Where?" He nodded and took the waistband of Buffy's jeans and started to pull them down. "Hey! Let go of my pants. Are you nuts?" She asked, slapping his hands. Suddenly comprehension dawned on Janet's face. "Here, let me." and she gently moved them down. Buffy settled down but was now looking at Janet in confusion, but Janet shook her head. "Just wait." And took the gel and squirted it on Buffy's stomach, causing her to squeal. "That's cold!" 

            Janet moved the wand around and looked at the monitor, "There."  Angel and Buffy looked at the monitor. There was a little baby shaped blob, heart beating a mile a minute. Buffy's eyes were wide and Angel shook his head, " I knew I heard another heartbeat." He said smugly.

            Tears slipped down Buffy's face as she gently touched the monitor. "A baby." She whispered. Angel smiled at Janet, "I'm going to get Jack." He left with a huge smile on his face.

            Jack was staring at a pile of paperwork in his office when he saw movement in his doorway. "Angel! Thank you God, I was about to shred everything and run away to Mexico." He said desperately and Angel laughed. "Listen Jack, I'd love to help with any travel plans, but Buffy's in the infirmary." 

            "What?" and Jack ran out of the office, Angel on his heels. Jack skidded into the door, panting and saw Buffy on the gurney, hooked up to a machine. "Are you ok?" he asked, rushing to her side. Buffy's face was tearstained but she was glowing, "Look." She said simply and Jack looked at the monitor and gasped. "We're pregnant Jack." And he took her hand, not taking his eyes off of the baby. "Sweet." Was all he whispered.

            Angel watched from the doorway, his happiness for his best friend made him realize that she didn't need him anymore. His decision made he went back to his quarters to think and plan for the mission at hand.

            Jack and Buffy went to see General Hammond and announced the good news. 

            "Pregnant?" he asked in total shock. They both nodded and the General rubbed his eyes. "Not that I'm not happy for you, I am. Congratulations! But what about the mission we just promised Jacob?" Hammond asked a little plaintively. 

            "No problemo. Angel and I will go in and get the info and get out and be back. Anything else and we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Buffy replied, full of confidence. General Hammond smiled at the young woman and watched them, noticing the shock and happiness in Jack's eyes. 

            "Alright. Good Luck. Jacob wants to leave in 3 hours." Buffy nodded and turned to leave. "Jack, I need to speak with you." The General asked and Jack waved Buffy off, "I'll see you before you go through the gate." And she nodded and left. 

            "Ok George, what's up?" and the General sat back and sighed. "This is going to put a crimp in any plans for our world domination Jack." He said dryly and Jack laughed out loud. "It's only for 6 months George. Then we'll set up the daycare that's been tossed around for the past couple of years and go on from there."

            "Alright. Let's get them ready to go with Jacob." And the two men left the office in harmony with one another.  
  



	25. Not going to be home for dinner

            **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate-SG-1**

            Angel walked quickly to Sam's office and stood in her doorway watching her. She had her head bent down over a piece of alien metal and was muttering curses under her breath. "I can't believe that it won't work!" she finally said. She banged down a tool and sighed. Her head jerked up at the male chuckle and she smiled, "Angel, how long have you been watching me?" she asked. 

            "Only long enough for you to curse at the inanimate object on your table there." And she blushed. "It's something that was stolen from Anubis ship and I'm trying to figure out what it does." She handed the small oblong piece of metal to him. Angel turned it over in his hands and closed his eyes, trying to sense it. 'There'. He pushed it on the end and it sudden started glowing. "Wow!" Sam said and Angel put it down, suddenly feeling uneasy. 

            "Do you have a camera in here?" he asked grabbing her arm and she nodded. He whisked her out, slamming the door. "Where is the camera?" and she ran to the security room and sat down to access the camera to her office. 

            They watched in fascination as the item continued to glow, then open. Out stepped a cat. 

            "Wow, you don't see that everyday." Angel remarked and Sam nodded dumbly. Angel turned and went back to the office. He opened the door cautiously and went in, closing the door behind him. He looked at the cat that regarded him with a tilted head. Angel tucked his hands in his pockets and smiled. "Can I help you?" he asked and the cat meowed. 

            "Yes, you opened my home. Where do you desire to go." The voice was female and he was surprised. "Go?" 

            "Yes, I am a inter-dimensional time travel portal. Where do you desire to go?" Angel jingled the change in his pocket and watching the camera Sam stifled a snort. He was getting bad habits from Jack. "Can you send me to any dimension?" He asked and the cat nodded. "Absolutely." 

            "Can I get back to you on that?" Angel stuttered. "Of course." The cat replied. It glowed again and disappeared into the metal object.

            "Cool." Came Jack's voice from the doorway. Angel smiled, "My ticket home, I guess." And Jack raised an eyebrow, "Not yet I hope." Angel smiled, "I know, mission first." 

            Sam came whirling in, "That was so cool!! A dimensional portal!" Jack and Angel laughed.

            "Buffy and I have to get going. Be careful with that thing Sam, and be specific." With that he left.

            Buffy hugged Jack, gave him a kiss, "See you for dinner." And walked through the event horizon with Jacob and Angel. Little did anyone know that dinner was going to have to wait.

Jacob gave them their disguises and Buffy sighed. "Can we not do the slave thing? It's uncomfortable and hard to walk in." she complained and Selmak spoke, "As a woman you would be relegated to slave status. I am sorry Buffy, as a woman I know it is unfair."  Buffy and Angel stared at Jacob in disbelief. "Selmak was a woman?" Buffy squeaked and dissolved into hysterical laughter at Jacob's face. Angel gave the man a brotherly grin, "Any pointers on how to handle women?" and Jacob snorted, "Ok Buffy, funny time is over. Yes Selmak keeps me in line worse than a wife. Happy?"  Buffy stifled her laughter and Angel just smiled. 

Angel and Buffy were transported to a ring room and Angel pulled Buffy off immediately and hid. They watched as a squad of Jaffa went by the doorway and waited until they heard the footsteps leave. 

"We're here Jacob." Angel said into his hand and there was a brief squawk of acknowledgement. Nodding to Angel, Buffy walked one way and Angel the other. Buffy had the machine that Jacob had given her and was looking for somewhere to download the info that was needed. She walked with her head down, quickly and quietly. Suddenly she felt movement and swayed. Uncertain about what happened she went back to what she was doing and found what she was looking for. Checking carefully for anyone in the hallway she connected the device and proceeded to download the information. Thankfully it was over quickly, Buffy put it into her pocket when the ship shuddered violently, throwing her into the wall. Angel came jogging down the hall and smiled at her, "We need to leave. The ship is under attack." Buffy raised her eyebrows, "Ya think?" and they headed for the ring room. Angel kept trying to get Jacob but was met with silence. Buffy was starting to get concerned, "Angel, we need...." but was interrupted when his communicator crackled, "Angel, get onto the ring transporter. Now!" and they ran and stood on it when they were suddenly on the cargo ship. They raced up front where Jacob was trying to keep control in the middle of the battle.

"What happened?" Buffy gasped and threw herself into the seat beside Jacob. "Apparently Ba'al launched himself into an ambush. We need to get out of here." No sooner than he had said this when their ship was hit. Angel was thrown to the floor, unconscious. Buffy glanced in concern at Angel, then looked at Jacob, "Just get us down in one piece and we'll worry about it from there." Jacob nodded and they headed to the planet below. There were ships exploding and more battle as they careened down onto the strange planet. 

Jacob smiled grimly, fighting the shuddering ship, "Don't worry about it Buffy. You wouldn't believe how many times I've crashed one of these." Buffy snorted in laughter, "Gee Jake, makes me feel safer." He smiled and they headed to the far side of one of the continents below them. They hit the trees and Buffy lost consciousness as well. 

Back in the SGC Sam was talking to the 'cat in the portal'. "Who made you?" she asked, looking at it from all angles. The General was amused, the cat would follow Major Carter's wanderings with its head. "My makers lived in this galaxy and made me." It replied. "Hmmm." Sam said. "Why a cat?" she asked and the cat seemed to smile, "Because we are more intelligent than most creatures." Jack laughed and Sam smiled at him, "Well Schroedinger always thought so." She replied, referring to the cat she had given Narim.

Buffy woke to see Angel and Jacob's worried faces peering at her. "I'm still alive. Yay for me!" Angel smiled and shook his head, "How are you feeling? Can you get up?" and when she nodded he gently pulled her to her feet. She put her hand automatically on her stomach, looking at Angel in concern. "Baby is ok, heart is beating like a little drum." He said reassuringly and she sighed in relief. Jacob handed her a cup of water and Buffy gulped it down gratefully. 

"Ok, where are we and do you think Jack is freaking yet?" She handed the cup back to Jacob who barked a laugh, "Oh yeah. Freaking is probably the word you're looking for." He said and put the cup away.

  
  



	26. Some things get bigger

            **_I don't own Stargate or Buffy_**

                        Jacob left Buffy and Angel to discover if there were any towns nearby. Buffy had argued but Jacob pointed out that not all women in the universe were equal to men. Angel snickered at the expression on her face. "Fine." She had pouted.

 Angel sat on the floor, back against the far wall, out of the sunshine. He looked so comfortable that Buffy crossed to him, laid her head in his lap and fell asleep.

            When the evening started to show stars and the air began to get a little nippy Jacob returned to the peltac. He smiled at the sleeping couple and stomped on the floor, jerking them both awake.

            "Geez Jacob. You nearly gave me a heart attack, and what is that thing you have in your hand?" Buffy asked, standing and stretching to work out the kinks in her back. 

            Jacob looked at the items in his hand. "Well, there is good news and bad news." He smiled at them and Angel rolled his eyes at Buffy. "Ok, let's have it." 

            "We're on Cimmeria. It has no goa'uld presence, which leads me to believe that it is a protected planet. It has a culture about the late middle ages of Norway or Sweden. Angel might be comfortable though." Jacob said, a laugh in his voice.

            "Hey, I'm not that old!" Angle protested when Buffy nudged him and laughed with Jacob.

            "Well, the good news is that I have new clothes for my strapping daughter so she can work at the local tavern." Buffy squared her shoulders, "Oh boy, a barmaid. I must have goofed big time in my previous life." She took the leather and cloth garments from Jacob and went into the bathing room to change.

            Jacob and Angel rearranged what clothing they had and thanked their lucky stars that the goa'uld were big on leather already. When Buffy came out Jacob and Angel gaped at her. She was wearing strappy leather sandals, a leather skirt, and a blue blouse that showed off her 'charms'. 

"Being pregnant has added a bit." She frowned at her breasts, trying to rearrange them to be less noticeable.

            "I'll say!" Angel exclaimed and Buffy frowned at him, "Har har. You think you could've found a smaller size?" she asked Jacob snappishly and he smiled, "Look at it like this. You'll get a lot of tips." And she brightened back up. "You think?" Buffy smiled at the men. "Let's go already!" 

            The tavern was brightly lit with torches and lamps. There were animal heads on the walls and a couple of large women already serving the thickening crowd. Angel disappeared into the crowd and Jacob introduced Buffy to the owner who looked in askance at the small woman, "Are ye sure ye can handle the heavy trays?" and Buffy smiled, "I'm stronger than I look."  

            Buffy quickly got into the swing of things, toting trays and flirting with customers like she was born to it. The money gave her a pause but the owner said he would handle it, so she just kept moving. Angel sat in a corner, nursing his ale and talking to some hunters from the village. Jacob was standing at the bar, making small talk and pretending to get drunk. 

Angel watched Buffy carefully, making sure she didn't over do and smiled as the local men fell for her.

            Buffy walked up to a table and smiled sweetly, "What can I get you strapping men to drink?" The 'strapping' men in question were 3 young and handsome villagers. One was a blond with a mustache and beard, and two brunettes, one clean shaven, the other with just a mustache. They preened a bit at her attention and ordered their drinks. As Buffy turned to fetch them, a huge man stumbled drunkenly into her path.

            "I want ye!" he bellowed, almost knocking her over with his breath.

            "Well ye can't have me!" Buggy bellowed back and tried to go around him. The three men stood, ready to defend her when the man grabbed Buffy by her left arm. She stopped, handed off her tray to another barmaid and faster than the eyes could follow the man was on the ground, clutching himself in agony. 

            "Ooops. Mustn't touch the Buffy."  Buffy retrieved her tray from the other barmaid, clapping and whistling flowing her to the bar. She winked at the owner, "You have a large mound of something on the floor. One of us fragile women may trip over it!" and the people at the bar roared in laughter. The owner motioned for some men to help him and they moved the moaning man outside. Buffy smiled at the young men and slid their drinks onto the table. 

            "Will ye be my bride?" the blond one asked, his hand over his heart. "Ye have stolen my heart." He sighed dramatically and Buffy appeared to stop and think, "What have you to offer young…?" and he smiled charmingly, "Eryk. I offer my weapons and my undying love." And she smiled to rival the sunrise, "Eryk, I am pledged to another but I'll keep you in my thoughts if I am ever free." And she kissed him on the cheek, causing his face to flame. 

            As the three of them walked home Buffy had to chuckle. "Jack would squash him like a bug, but he was pretty sweet." Jacob chuckled and Angel shook his head, "I know how the kid feels. I remember the first night I saw you." Angel smiled in remembrance. Buffy laughed outright at this, "Giles was convinced that you were a stalker!" Angel laughed heartily, "Then it was worse, he found out I was a vampire." 

            Buffy giggled hysterically, "Poor Giles, he had kittens." They were laughing and Jacob just shook his head. 

            "Can you tell me where it went off the rails for the two of you?" He asked and they looked at each other with memories in their eyes. 

            "Maybe when we made love on my 17th birthday and he lost his soul and turned into Angelus, evil vamp and scourge of Europe." Buffy replied.

            "Or maybe when Willow gave me back my soul but you stuck the sword into my chest and sent me to hell to stop Acathla." Angel said seriously.

            Buffy looked at Jacob, "That would be probably what happened." Angel nodded, "Good thing I don't hold a grudge." Buffy stopped in the road, "Angel, are you sure? You don't want me to pay for the pain I caused you?" 

            Angel turned and walked back to Buffy, "Buffy, I will always love you. You did what you had to, and you saved lives. How can I argue with that?" He kissed her gently and walked on ahead, a troubled Buffy following with Jacob. "I'm sorry Buffy." Jacob said and she shook her head, "It's like the elephant in the room, we had to talk about it sometime." 

            Angel stopped and smiled, "Come on, I have news." 


	27. Home again

                        **_I do not own Stargate SG-1 or Buffy…waaah_**

                        They reached the ship and Jacob deactivated the cloak and they went inside. The cloak was reactivated to hide them from any snoopy locals. It was an effective camouflage but made Buffy complain every time she bumped into the ship.

            Angel turned and smiled. "There's good news and bad news."

            "Ain't it always the way." Buffy sighed, and kicking off her sandals she lay on the floor and put her feet onto the chair. Angel came over and started rubbing them and she sighed again. 

            "Ok, good news is that there is an active Stargate 3 days walk from here. Bad news is that it's protected by something the Asgard made to detect and destroy goa'ulds." This time Jacob sighed and sat down, "Well, you and Buffy can get back and send me a ride." He rubbed his balding head thoughtfully and looked at the young people. Angel met his eyes and indicated Buffy. She was sound asleep on the floor. Jacob laughed softly and watched as Angel gently lifted Buffy up and carried her into the place where she slept. 

            "You never have gotten over her." Jacob stated quietly as Angel walked back in and sat down with a heavy sigh. "Let's not go there for now."

            "Ok, what about Sammy?" He asked and Angel smiled, "I really like her but the same goes. She's human, I'm not. It wouldn't work." He shrugged and Jacob looked at him, "I'm glad you realize it before you broke her heart." Was Jacob's serious reply.

            Angel closed his eyes and rubbed them wearily. "I need sleep and some Slayer blood then we'll pack up so we can leave tomorrow night. Do you have an idc?" 

            "Yes, I'll make sure I give it to you before you go. Also, there should be a throw away in the dhd at the gate for a backup." Angel nodded and waved a weary good night before lying on the floor and falling immediately to sleep.

            It had been over a week. Jack was pacing back and forth in his office. They were pretty sure that the peltac was seen heading to the planet, but no one knew if there were survivors.  The Tok'ra hadn't been able to help and the Asgard were busy with their own problems. Suddenly claxons rang and the overhead speaker came on, "Unauthorized off world activation." Jack sprinted to the control room, Daniel, Teal'c and the General arrived there moments later.

            "Who is it?" Hammond asked but Sam shook her head, "We don't know yet Sir." 

            "Close the iris."  Sgt. Davis nodded and the iris closed. Suddenly he looked at the General, "It's the Tok'ra idc Sir." Sam and Daniel exchanged looks, "But they just left." Daniel said in puzzlement.

            "Open the iris." Hammond commanded and he received another nod. The gate activated and the security troops were at the ready when 2 weary people walked through the gate.

            Buffy looked up, "Honey, I'm home." She called, and watched with a smile as Jack ran out of the control room, into the gateroom and into her arms. He hugged her so tightly that she squeaked in protest. "Squishing the baby!" came the muffled cry and Angel laughed. "Jack, she needs to breath." 

            Jack slowly let go and looked at the woman he loved, "You missed our wedding." He complained.

            Buffy nodded, "Hey, I wanted to be a barmaid. Never tried it before and it looked like fun." She said smartly and Angel walked down to talk with General Hammond and Sam. 

            Jack pulled her close for another hug, "Peachy. I'm glad you're ok, that's all that matters to me." Buffy clasped him just as tightly and they stood there until Daniel came up, "Hey, Let someone else say hi." He said and Buffy smiled and pulled out of Jack's arms and threw hers around Daniel. "I missed you Danny." She said and he patted her back, "Me too Buffy."

            The 'welcome backs' over, Buffy and Angel went to the infirmary. Angel was, of course, fine, but Buffy was worn out. Buffy had been feeding Angel and being pregnant at the same time hadn't helped. Janet placed her on bedrest for a few days. Jack pulled Janet aside, "Is she going to be ok?" He whispered harshly and Janet nodded, "She'll be fine Colonel, she just needs feeding and rest. See that she gets it." Jack nodded and went back to Buffy's side.

            Jacob was rescued and was back with the Tok'ra. Apparently the feud between system lords was what everyone wanted, so the SGC breathed a collective sigh of relief. During the lull in the action, Jack and Buffy went before the Chaplain inside the Gateroom and were married. Most of their wedding photos were classified of course, but Jack and Buffy didn't care. 

            It took a week before Buffy was back on her feet without Jack hovering like a worried mother hen. Buffy was finally showing, already in her fifth month of pregnancy. She was so thin normally that the bump of the baby was beginning to become obvious. 

            She was watching Angel train with some newbies when she gasped suddenly. Everyone stopped and Angel rushed to her side. "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly and Max came up to see as well.

            Her eyes shining she nodded and smiled that smile, "I felt the baby move!" she said, "I've got to tell Jack!" she sprinted out of the gym and the men smiled at each other. "He'll be over the moon." Max smiled and the training resumed.

            Jack was actually trying to work on paperwork and making progress. Of course he was 6 weeks behind so he doubted that George would be giving him a big old pat on the back anytime soon. He finished another report on his computer, hit save and print and sat back. 

            "I need coffee." He stood and jumped as his door whipped open with a bang. "Buffy, I'm an older man, you're going to give me a heart attack!" he complained then noticed her happy face. 

            "I felt the baby!!" Buffy said and walked over to Jack, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. His eyes went up to hers, "Our baby." He whispered and they kissed. "Let's go home tonight?" she asked, leaning into his strength and he nodded against her hair, "No problem."

              
  
  
  
  



	28. Buffy? Two?

                        **I don't own Stargate or Buffy blah blah**

                        It was late into Buffy's sixth month of pregnancy and she was supervising training. Angel had an appointment so she was stuck watching Max trying to kill himself by accident. The other marines were clapping as Major Maxwell and another marine sparred.

            "That's enough Max. Come here, I'll spar with you." Max's eyes went wide, "Uh uh. NO WAY! Jack would kill me, and that would be after _You_ fold, spindle and mutilate me." He stood back, hands raised in defense.

            "Don't be such a big baby Max, we're just gonna.." and suddenly she was physically lifted and moved aside.

            "No, _You're _not going to do anything. What am I supposed to tell Jack, 'Oh yeah, it was a great idea to let the pregnant Buffy spar with the 6'5" Marine.' (heavy sarcasm) You are going to sit." And Angel pointed to the mat where the others were sitting to watch training. Buffy sniffed disdainfully and stomped angrily out of the gym. Angel shook his head, "Not good." He turned to the others, "Ok Max. Tell me what got her tail in a twist." And training resumed.

            Lunch time was a little tense for the crowd. Buffy had just walked into the mess when Angel walked in too. She looked at Max, then she stiffened and walked out, Angel standing aside and watched her go with a sigh. He left too and walked the other way.

            Jack walked in a little later, automatically looking for his favorite blonde, when suddenly four Marines were in his face.

            "You have to talk to Buffy." Was all that he could make out in the babble of voices. "Whoa, everybody stop!" he hollered, holding up his hands for silence. "Now, you," he pointed to the Lt., "Tell me what happened."  The Lt. spoke up and told the whole story while Jack nodded. "Ok, I'll take care of it. Now scat." And he started to walk over to Max. Jack was aware that the Marines were behind him like ducklings. He slowly turned and gave a look and they scattered like roaches in the light.

            Max was miserably picking at his food, and didn't look up until Jack sat down, backwards, in his chair. "Ok." Max raised his miserable eyes to Jack, "Buffy's mad at me." He said and Jack smiled wryly, "Max, it's not you it's.." Jack stopped as he watched Buffy suddenly appeared in the doorway and the room went quiet. She walked quickly to Max and put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him a couple of times on the cheek. "I'm pregnant and cranky and I didn't mean to take it out on you. Forgive me?" she asked and Max smiled, "For you pretty lady, anything." She kissed him again then went around to Jack and kissed him then ran back out. Conversations resumed and it suddenly seemed better. Jack smiled and rose, "My work here is done. Live long and prosper." Max laughed at this and started to get up when the loudspeakers went off, "Unauthorized off world activation."

            "Oh for cryin' out loud." Jack complained and Max and he jogged to the control room.

            General Hammond was shaking his head at the blue lightening sparking all over, "Here we go again." He muttered and Sam sighed, rapidly tapping the computer keys. Something big was about to happen and they couldn't stop it. The Gate activated and a small woman stepped out and sat on the ramp and cried heartbrokenly. The Gate closed and Jack went down to the gateroom and stared, "Everyone stand down." Came General Hammond's voice and Jack walked over to the woman, "Buffy?" He asked and she hiccupped and wiped her eyes. "Hi Jack." She said, not meeting his eyes and rummaging hopelessly for a kleenex.

            "Here." Jack handed her his handkerchief and she smiled and wiped her face and eyes. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she looked behind him. 

            "Well, this has never happened before." Came his Buffy's voice from behind him. He turned and smiled, "Actually yeah, it's happened a time or two. Why don't you call Angel and tell him about our visitor." He heard the gasp from the other Buffy and turned to see her go white as a sheet. "Angel's here? He's alive?" She swayed and Jack grabbed her arm in alarm, "Whoa, let's take you to the conference room and hear what you have to say there." He looked at his Buffy in alarm, "Go ahead Jack, I've got her." She said and put her arms around her twin. 

            "Is Angel ok?" The new Buffy whispered and Buffy nodded, "He's great. He's been helping me train and to go on missions against the goa'uld." She helped the other woman walk down the hallway. "Are you and he?" The question was asked and Buffy shook her head, "In this reality Jack and I are having a baby. Angel was sent here after I sent him to hell." And the new Buffy nodded, "I killed him when he became Angelus in mine. I loved him so much." She whispered and cried softly. "Shh, this Angel is _your _Angel, and he has his soul permanently now." The other Buffy calmed down and Buffy eased back, and they walked into the conference room. 

            Sam, Daniel and Teal'c stared and General Hammond stood, "Hello Buffy. Sit here and you can explain what has happened." He smiled and the other Buffy smiled and sat down hard in the chair. Buffy went to sit by Jack and kept her eyes on her twin when the door opened and Angel stood there.

            Sam had called Angel and told him there was a visitor, but not who. He stood in the doorway, shock running through him. It was Buffy, not the Buffy he knew now, but his Buffy. He couldn't believe it, until she jumped up and threw herself into his arms. "Angel." She whispered and he held her tightly, his eyes meeting the other Buffy's. 

            "What's going on?" He asked in bewilderment and Jack stood, "Let's all sit down and maybe we'll hear what's happened." And Angel nodded and walked Buffy over to her chair, smiling at Daniel who gave up his so Angel could sit by Buffy.

            Taking a deep shuddering breath she began, "In my world Sunnydale was destroyed when we defeated the first. I was offered a new job at the SGC since I was no longer the only slayer." She paused and looked at the other Buffy whose eyes went wide, "All of the potentials are Slayers? Wow!" 

            "Yeah, and everyone fought bravely before the goa'uld destroyed our world." Buffy said bitterly. She sat silently for so long, lost in memories that Angel took her hand, "Buff?" and she jumped, "Oh yeah. Sorry. Um, Norad had been hit and Sam was dying," her eyes flicked to the stunned Sam and she smiled, "Sam opened the cat portal and told me to go to another reality. I didn't know what she meant but suddenly a Jaffa appeared behind her and she shoved me through, and the world disappeared into fire. The next thing I knew I was in a white place with Daniel." She smiled at Daniel who jumped as he was mentioned, "He said I had a journey to complete. I was to come here, meet an old friend and go to their reality." She smiled at Angel and shook her head, "I have the knowledge how to activate the slayers and I am supposed to continue the fight." She stopped and rubbed her forehead, like she had a headache.

            General Hammond sat silently, then asked, "When will you go?" Sam sat up, "It has to be almost immediately, or entropic cascade failure will commence and Buffy's baby may be harmed." Jack sat up sharply at this and Angel stood, "We'll go now." 

            Hammond stood and nodded, "Very well. Major Carter, get the cat portal take it to the gate room. Angel, do you have anything you need to take with you?" Angel shook his head, his eyes on his very pregnant friend, "No Sir." 

            The new Buffy stood, "I need to talk to Buffy alone, then we'll go to the Gateroom." Jack nodded and everyone left the two women, Angel's eyes on them in concern as the door shut.

            "Make him happy." Buffy said to the new one. "You love him like I couldn't, especially after Jack." She said quietly.

            The other Buffy smiled, "I can't believe that we have another chance. I can't wait to see everyone again, alive." 

            "Um, just a warning? Spike and I were, well were, having, a fling." Buffy rushed it out and saw the stunned surprise on the other Buffy's face, "Spike? Ewww." 

            "Yeah yeah, just make sure he knows that you are a new and improved Buffy." And the two woman laughed. 

            The new Buffy smiled, "Have a healthy baby and a happy life Buff." And she nodded at her twin, "You too."

              
  



	29. Oy!

            **Yo! Still don't own Buffy or Stargate –read and review**

            Sam activated the cat portal and as Angel and the other Buffy stepped through to the reality that had been hers, Buffy cried. 

            "I'm happy, Dawn has her sister back and Angel has his happiness too." She sniffled and Jack held her closely. "I have the best Buffy." He said and she laughed, "Hopefully the only Buffy, buster."

            Buffy felt like she was on house arrest. She was eight and half months pregnant and had already cleaned the house. Twice. She'd eaten lunch. Twice. She was about to switch on the TV out of sheer boredom when the doorbell rang. She waddled gracefully to the door and opened it, "Hi, can I help you?" she asked the older blonde woman on the doorstep. The woman looked confused, "I thought that Jack O'Neill lived here?" and Buffy smiled at the woman, "Oh he does, but he's at the mountain." Now the woman looked a Buffy closer and she couldn't ignore the obvious pregnancy. "Who are you?" the woman demanded and Buffy leaned in the doorway, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

            "Twenty questions? How rude. Why don't you tell me your name first then maybe, _just _maybe, I'll tell you who I am." She was proud of herself, it had only came out slightly sarcastic.

            "My name is Sara O'Neill. I'm Jack's wife." The woman on the steps snapped. 

            Buffy tilted her head, "Ex." she said.

            "Excuse me?" the woman said haughtily.

            "The 'EX' Mrs. O'Neill. I am the current one, now how can I help you?" Buffy stood in the doorway and watched the shock on the other woman's face. "He's married?" she whispered and Buffy nodded, "Hence the baby." She gestured to her stomach. The woman went white and Buffy took her arm and brought her inside to sit on the couch. No point of letting the woman collapse on the porch.

            Sara sat on the couch that she made Jack sleep on when their marriage combusted with an air of disbelief. Married. He never even told her. She looked at the young woman and was jealous beyond belief. This woman was going to have Jack's child. 

            Sara had come to rub her engagement in Jack's face, one last punishment for the loss of their son. Without even trying, or caring what she had thought, Jack had moved on. She looked up and watched as the young woman walked over to the cabinets and got a glass and filled it with water and an ice cube. 

            Buffy brought the water over to the woman, examining her curiously. Privately she wondered what had brought Jack and this woman together. Sara took the water and drank deeply. She finished and looked around the house curiously, noting the subtle touches a woman always brought to a house. Sara suddenly stood, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come over without calling. Please tell Jack I said congratulations and I'll call another time." She nodded and left. 

Buffy was suddenly exhausted and lay down on the couch, her back one big ache. She fell into a restless sleep and was dreaming vividly about Sunnydale, then the Gateroom when a sharp pain woke her. 

"I have to go to the mountain." She stood, swayed slightly and got her back pack and left. She drove a little fast but not enough to get a local cops attention. She pulled up to the gate and Sgt. Forester smiled and leaned out, "Hey Buffy! Aren't you supposed to be resting?" he asked and Buffy grimaced, "Har har. I need to get in and see Jack, and I don't need anymore mother hens." The Sgt. laughed and let her in. 

Buffy waddled as quickly as she could in the SGC corridors and smiled at friends in the corridors. She was slightly out of breath when she got to General Hammond's office. She smiled at Ginger, "Is the General in?" she asked and Ginger smiled, "Hey Buffy, I'll let him know that you're here." Buffy nodded and sat down gratefully. The door opened and General Hammond came out, "Is everything ok Buffy?" He watched with a smile as she struggled to get out of her chair and gave her a hand. She smiled gratefully and stood with his help,  "Something is going to happen soon and I need to be here." 

He looked at her, "Can you elaborate?" and watched as Buffy sighed and closed her eyes, "Um, no." He shrugged, "Ok. Let's get you settled in and when SG-1 gets back Jack can yell at you." He replied and Buffy laughed, "Gee, thanks." 

Sam activated the dhd with a weary sigh. The locals hadn't wanted to open any kind of trade negotiations and all of Daniel's eloquence couldn't change their minds. Teal'c and Jack were watching their 'six' suspiciously and Daniel was busily writing in his journal when the gate swooshed open. Jack nodded at Sam, "Go ahead Carter, then you Daniel and Teal'c and I will follow. As the others stepped through the gate and there was no threat both Jack and Teal'c sighed in relief and followed. 

The team stepped into the gateroom and Jack saw his very pregnant wife watching from the control room. General Hammond met them, "Colonel O'Neill?" and Jack and Daniel both shook their heads, "NID had already been there and they wanted nothing to do with us." Hammond nodded, "Ok, debriefing in 15 minutes." He turned to walk away and was about to speak when the gate activated again. 

"Gate activation!" Sgt. Davis said over the loudspeaker and Jack rolled his eyes, "Duh!" The gateroom doors opened and Buffy came in.

 General Hammond frowned, "Are any SG teams due back in?" and there were negative headshakes from the control room.

 Jack was distracted for a moment and smiled at his wife, she absolutely glowed. Then he frowned at her, "What's up?" he asked when Sam suddenly yelped. He turned to see the gate override the iris.

"Oh crap!" he muttered and jogged over to stand in front of Buffy. 

  
  



	30. 30

            **I do not own Stargate SG-1 or Buffy the Vampire Slayer….well duh!**

Blue lightening crackled and the gate opened, two figures walking out into the gate room. 

"Mom? Dad?" the young woman stood in shock and so did the blonde man beside her. The girl ran and threw herself into Jack's arms. "Oh Daddy, I've missed you!" Jack looked at Buffy in disbelief but Buffy was looking at the man. "Spike?" 

Spike looked at the very pregnant Buffy, "Hello Pet. Fancy meeting you here." Buffy suddenly collapsed onto the floor and Spike dashed over to catch her so quickly that the human eye almost didn't follow.

"Dad?" the young woman looked at Jack and he smiled weakly, "Um, do I know you?" and she shook her head. "Spike, I think we missed a stop somewhere." She looked over at Buffy, "Mom? You're pregnant again?" and she knelt beside the unconscious Buffy. 

Buffy's eyes snapped open, "Did you call me Mom?" and Spike helped her stand up. He looked at the girl, "Bess, I think we are in a different time zone luv. Not to mention a different reality." 

"Bess?" Buffy smiled and touched the girls face gently. Spike smiled, "Buffy, this is your daughter Bess. Bess, this is your Mum." Buffy gingerly hugged the young woman, then leaned back, "How old are you?" Spike looked between them, "Bloody buggerin' hell. You both look the same age!" His voice astonished. 

"I'm 22." Bess tilted her head, "Why?" 

Buff giggled, "I'm only 25." Jack handed off his weapon to Teal'c and clapped his hands for attention, 'Guess what I'm going to say kids?" Buffy rolled her eyes and Bess groaned, "Daaad!"

The General smiled, "Conference room people." And everyone headed for the doors.

In the conference room Buffy was rubbing her aching back and wiggled uncomfortably. She sat in the chair and sighed, she looked at the blond woman beside Jack and smiled a little, then sighed again. Spike noticed and looked at her sharply. "You ok pet?" and Buffy shook her head, "Not exactly."

Bess looked at General Hammond who nodded, "Um, I'm Bess O'Neill. I'm one of their kids." And Jack sat up in shock, "Kids? With an s?" Bess tilted her head, her short blonde hair falling into her eyes. "Well, yeah. You have.." and Spike stood, "Let's just say that Bess is not the oldest and leave it at that."

Buffy laughed, "Oh God, and this is only my first." Bess's face was shining, "You mean I'm older than J.D.? Boy I can't wait to lord it over him!" she laughed delightedly. 

"Let me guess, Jonathon Daniel O'Neill?" Sam asked and Bess' nodded. Daniel looked at Buffy, "Jonathon Daniel?" He asked quietly and she nodded, "I hadn't exactly told Jack yet, but yeah." Daniel shook his head, "I'm honored." He said. 

Buffy smiled lovingly at Jack and he smiled back. "Two kids, I wish Charlie knew." He said quietly but with such emotion in his voice. 

General Hammond spoke, "Back to the topic at hand. Why are you here?" Bess and Spike looked at each other, then Spike shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. We were going to visit Dr. Jackson and J.D. at the alpha site. In our world Buffy and Jack are, well, gone." He said quietly. Bess wiped her eyes and Jack handed her his handkerchief. 

"Gone?" General Hammond asked and Spike nodded, "They went on a mission and disappeared, 6 years ago." Bess blew her nose and nodded, "Spike, Sam, Daniel and I are raising the rest of the.." Spike held up a hand, "Let's just say 'children'." 

Buffy sat back in shock, "Boy, when I have kids I don't do it halfway do I?" There were chuckles around the table when suddenly Buffy gasped, "My water just broke." Jack stood and panicked, "We've got to go see Janet."  Uncontrolled chaos ruled as Bess went over to her mother, "Momma, can you walk?" Buffy nodded and Bess helped her up and suddenly Jack was beside her and swung her up, "We're going to have a baby today! Let's go find Janet!" He smiled and took her to the infirmary. 

It was 8 miserable hours (for Buffy) later when Janet held up Jack and Buffy's son, "Everyone! Meet Jonathon Daniel O'Neill." She showed Jack how to cut the cord and she laid the baby on Buffy's chest.

"Hey sunshine, I'm your momma." Buffy whispered, transfixed by the steady staring of the blue eyed baby. Jack had a huge smile on his face as he watched his family together. Suddenly he turned to the nurse, "Can you bring Bess in?" she nodded and Bess came in and her eyes went wide. "Wow! You'd never know a guy with such a big mouth started out so small!" She went over and peered at the baby and Jack laid his arm around her shoulders. Buffy's eyes filled with tears and she touched her daughters' hand, "I can't wait to see you this small." And Bess laughed, bending over to kiss her long lost mother's cheek.

It was late evening and Janet was bending over the bassinet and cooing at J.D. He was one of the most beautiful babies she had seen in a long time. 'Of course look what kind of genes the kid had to work with.' Janet thought with a smile. She heard a noise and watched Daniel sneak in with a grin. 

"How's he doing?" Daniel asked, looking at the tiny baby who bore his name. Janet smiled and stood beside him, "He's a perfect ten. Healthy, happy and well loved." They both swiveled at another sound behind them and watched in amusement as Sam and General Hammond snuck in to look at the baby. The four of them were admiring the baby when the curtain was switched open and Buffy stood there, hands on her hips.

"It's nice to see everyone. I have the feed J.D. now." She walked over and picked up the quiet baby who immediately began to fuss as he felt his mother and supper near. "Say goodbye to the nice people J.D." and she waved at her friends before going back behind the curtain.

Buffy looked at Jack in amusement, "J.D. had a crowd out there." Jack smiled and helped her back into bed and watched as she fed their son. His eyes glowed as he stroked his son's fair head, already soft with blond curls. Buffy smiled at him and he bent down to kiss her. "Thank you." He whispered and she nodded, and settled back against the pillow and closed her eyes as the baby suckled. "No problemo, but no more for awhile." And he laughed softly.


	31. Where Jack is knocked out

                        Standard disclaimer applies-I don't own, please don't sue

                        Morning came and Janet relieved the nurse on duty. She checked the basinet and found it empty, and knew Buffy had Lil' Jon D. She walked over to open up the curtain and her foot bumped a boot on the floor. Jumping she whipped back the curtain and saw Colonel O'Neill unconscious on the floor. She checked to see he was alive then ran for the emergency button and alarms started sounding all over the base.

            Jack woke up to Janet's worried face over his and a bright light being pushed in his face. "Hey." He protested and groaned, "My head hurts." Suddenly his memory returned and he jerked up. "Where's Buffy?" He looked at a suddenly panic stricken Janet and a somber General.

            "We think someone used a cat portal and took them. It was about an hour ago. The duty nurse checked on them both, waking you. She left and Janet came on duty and she found you on the floor." Hammond said and nodded at Sam who walked in. "No news Sir." She said simply and Jack sagged against the pillows, "Oh God. Does Bess know?" 

            Earlier-

            Buffy was awakened by a bright light and the absolute surprise of Giles standing beside her bed. 

            "Buffy?" he whispered and Buffy blinked at him, "Giles?" and he nodded, "We need to go." He whispered and she looked around, seeing Jack on the floor.

            "Why did you do that?" she hissed, "He's my husband." She got out of bed and checked on him, then glared at Giles.

            "Oh dear. I'm sorry Buffy. Married?" He asked and she nodded and pointed to the curtain, "My newborn son is on the other side of that curtain." She stood and quietly got J.D. before he fussed. Giles eyes went wide, "This was most certainly unexpected." He looked seriously at Buffy, " I'm very sorry Buffy. There is an emergency. Secrecy is of the utmost importance" 

            Buffy looked at Giles.  "Ok, but this better be good." Giles nodded, he spoke an incantation and a portal opened and they stepped through.

            Present-

            Carter was waving some kind of instrument around, Jack, Spike and Bess watching her. Daniel was scribbling the information down that Sam spouted and Teal'c was standing guard. Carter looked up and met Daniel's eyes, she then looked at Jack. "There is no energy signature to point to a portal having been used. I don't know what happened Sir." 

            Bess closed her eyes and walked over to the area, and held out her hands. Spike watched her and then spoke, "Magic luv?" she opened her eyes and nodded, "Oh yeah." Bess looked at her Dad. "Whoever took her used magic. Something is going on, but I don't know how to get in touch with the right people to find out." She was frustrated but Jack looked relieved, "Then they are ok." Bess nodded, "I'm sure of it." 

            Sunnydale-

            Giles, Buffy and J.D. walked out of the portal into the Magic Box. Willow, Tara, Xander and Angel all gasped in surprise.

            "Hail the conquering Mommy." Buffy said wryly. She was covered in carefully hugs and ooh and aahs for the baby. Angel came up and gave her a kiss then took J.D. "So he finally made an appearance." He said, holding the beautiful baby and being amazed. 

            "Yeah, yesterday." Buffy said tartly. "What was so important that I needed to be dragged from my time the day after I have my baby, still in my hospital gown." She inquired and Giles looked at Willow a little guiltily. 

            "Sweetie, we'll get you some clothes. Oh, and Dawnie will be here later today." Willow stalled. Buffy put her hands on her hips, "I know you're stalling Willow Rosenberg, so let's try this again. Why. Am. I. Here?" She suddenly looked around and asked, "And where is the other Buffy?"

            Giles stood and polished his glasses, "There is a demon crossing dimensions assassinating Slayers. Buffy was attacked but Faith saved her. She is in a magical coma at your house." He said quietly and smiled as Angel brought J.D. over to be admired. 

            "What is his name?" Giles asked and Buffy struggled to switch gears. "Oh, Jonathon Daniel, though his sister calls him J.D. and Janet calls him Jon D." She smiled at the sight of her, for all intents and purposes, father, held her sleeping baby. 

            "Sister?" Angel had noticed that and Buffy rolled her eyes. "We've had another surprise since you left. Apparently my 21 year old daughter is hanging out with Spike, and they came through the blue lightening thingy that happens to the Stargate." 

            Angel was thunderstruck, "Oh, wow." 

            Buffy nodded, "Yeah, excitement everywhere." She paused then was struck by a brilliant idea. "Ok, here is what we are going to do. First we are going to the house. Then we are getting some clothes, for J.D and me. Then I am making a phone call and we'll see if we can fix this demons' wagon for good." She walked over to her son who Xander now had and smiled. "Let's go baby. We have to save the world."

            Buffy was showered, dressed and felt tons better. She was sitting on the couch nursing J.D. and talking softly to Spike. He had been happy to see her and had a crooked grin that meant no good. She had checked on coma Buffy and nothing had changed, but she wasn't any worse.

            "So Pet, you told her about our little 'escapade'." Spike smirked at her as they sat on the couch. Buffy glared at him, "You know what, just because I'm a mommy doesn't mean I can't stake you for being annoying." He laughed and she smiled. He seemed more at peace with himself than when she had left.

            Xander came downstairs and Willow and Tara came in the house. Giles grabbed the cell phone from the kitchen counter and Buffy finished up nursing and handed the baby to a very surprised vamp.

            "Put a towel on your shoulder and burp J.D. for me." Tara and Willow laughed so hard at Spikes expression that Will had tears running down her face. Buffy smiled and stood, taking the cell phone from Giles. "Wish me luck. The number is the same Will?" and Willow nodded.

            "Hello, I need to speak to Colonel Jack O'Neill. General now? Wow, can I still speak to him? Is this Sgt. Forester? Hi Mark. No, I guess you don't know me, my name is Buffy O'Ne… um..Summers. This line isn't secure. Have General O'Neill call me at this number," she quoted the house phone number, "Tell him it is of, oh, 'quantum' importance. Yeah, that's what I said. Ciao." She hung up and shrugged. "We wait." 


	32. explanations

            **I do not own Stargate or Buffy…OK??**

            General Jack O'Neill looked at Sgt. Forester in puzzlement. Colonel Carter and Daniel Jackson were sitting at the conference table in the SGC and had listened to the message as well. Teal'c was off world training the Jaffa and visiting his son.

            "Quantum importance?" Jack said and the Sgt. nodded. "She recognized my voice, called me by name like she knew me. She originally asked for Colonel Jack O'Neill, and was surprised when I told her you are a General." He reported and Sam snorted, "No more surprised than we were." She muttered and Daniel laughed. The Sgt. smiled and Jack dismissed him.

            "Har har Colonel. So what do you think?" He asked his second in command. She sat back thoughfully, "If I didn't know any better I'd say she meant the quantum mirror. I think that you should call her, but we need a plane standing by. If we are compromised we need to nip it in the bud." Jack nodded and stood, "Let's do it." Sam and Daniel stood and Jack went to his office.

            The phone rang twice and a woman answered. "Um, Buffy Summers?" he asked.

            "Hi Jack. How are ya doing?" the woman asked cheerfully.

            "Do I know you?" Jack said and was rewarded by warm laughter. 

            "In my reality you know me, biblically even." Jack could hear laughter and voices in the background. 

            Buffy settled down, flapping her hand at her laughing friends and the horrified Giles. "Sorry. We need to meet. Today." She said and heard a sigh travel the phone line. "Give me your address, we'll be there in 3 hours." Jack's voice said and she told him where he could find her and hung up. She looked at J.D. asleep on Spikes clean shoulder and sighed, "Well, this is going to be awkward." 

            An hour later the door bounced open and Dawn swept in, to be hugged so tightly by her sister that she squeaked. "Hi Buffy! Let me breathe!" she gasped and Buffy let her go. "Dawnie, I missed you." She said with tears in her eyes. J.D. started to cry and Buffy turned and gently picked up her son, "Dawnie, meet your nephew Jonathon Daniel O'Neill." Dawn gasped and took the beautiful baby from Buffy, "Wow. Hi J.D. I'm your Aunt Dawnie." She sat down in the chair and watched the tiny baby in awe as he watched her with his big blue eyes. Xander sat down beside her and whispered something in her ear and she giggled.

            Spike smiled and gave Buffy the towel from his shoulder so she could wipe her eyes. "Let's eat some lunch and get stuff ready for Jack and his team." She sniffled and headed for the bathroom to wash her face. Buffy looked at herself in the mirror, "I am so happy here, but not without my Jack. I miss him so much." She sighed, washed her face and walked out to be with her friends. 

            It was 6 in the evening when the doorbell rang. Angel, Tara and Faith were watching over the other Buffy and Xander was changing J.D. Buffy squared her shoulders, looked over at Spike, Giles, Dawn and Willow, nodded then went to the front door and pulled it open.

            Jack, Sam and Daniel walked up the walkway of the craftsmen style house and up the front steps. Jack took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened to a spectacular young blond woman in tight jeans and a t-shirt that said, "What's your Problem?" on the front. 

            "Hi, come on in." she gestured and they trooped inside. Jack looked around the small foyer and through the door to see more young people and a man his age sitting in the living room. Daniel and Sam were quietly waiting for Jack. 

            Buffy smiled at the people who looked like her friends and escorted them into the living room, and watched them get seated. She smiled and stood in the middle of the room.

            "Hi, I'm alternate reality Buffy." She frowned and looked at Willow and Dawn, "Sounds like a new Barbie." Willow and Dawn laughed and Sam had a small smile on her face. Buffy turned back, "Nevermind, it's a girl thing." She said as she saw the puzzled men. "This is Giles, Willow, local witch, my sister Dawn and Spike. In my reality I'm married to Jack, and Daniel and Sam are my closest friends…Where's Teal'c?" she asked and watched as Jack's eyes met hers, "Who?" 

            "Oh come on. Big Jaffa, saved your butt on Abydos, joined the team to fight for good and not for evil?" Buffy's voice was a little exasperated as she saw Jack and Sam exchange looks. "Sir, I think she's on the level." Sam said and Daniel nodded, "I agree Jack." Jack looked at his team seriously and nodded, "Teal'c is off world doing training." Buffy nodded, "Jaffa training, I understand." She then proceeded to explain the whole convoluted story. At one point she threw up her hands in frustration, "Arrgh. It's like spaghetti. Do you want a soda or something?" She asked suddenly and Daniel looked at the shellshocked Jack and grinned, "Sure, something without caffeine please." Sam nodded and Buffy walked over to the fridge and started to rummage through it. 

            Xander came down the stairs with J.D. and Dawn jumped up, "Can I hold him?" and Xander gently handed him over to Dawn who sat beside Willow on the couch to admire the baby.

            Xander looked at their guests, "Hi, Xander Harris." He held out his hand to Daniel, "Daniel Jackson." Daniel introduced him to Sam and Jack. Xander looked at the man, "Jack O'Neill?" and Jack nodded. Xander looked over at Buffy as she poured the drinks, "Geez Buff. Enough of an age difference for ya?" He threw a grin at Spike who laughed. "You forget that Peaches was quite a bit older too." Xander looked at Buffy thoughtfully, "So that was the problem, I was never old enough for you." He smirked and Buffy came over to smack him on the head with the flat of her hand. "Shut up Xander." She brought the drinks over and sat down after a glance at Dawn and the baby.

            Xander walked over to Dawn, "Can I hold Jack Daniel?" and Dawn handed him the baby. Jack sputtered in shock as Buffy moaned, "Xander, call him J.D. or Jon D. He is NOT a whiskey!" 

            "Oh come on Buffy. Jonathon Daniel? With that name Jack Daniel is a natural nickname. Isn't it lil' fella?" He made silly faces at the baby who was owlishly staring at the crazy man. Jack stood abruptly, "The baby is mine, I mean his?" His eyes went to Buffy and she sighed, "Yes, He's Jack's and my first. He was born yesterday so that should be a clue of how important this is." She got up and took J.D. from Xander and she smacked Xander again for good measure. "Hey!" he yelped. 

            "Can I hold him?" Jack asked and Daniel and Sam looked at him in surprise. Spike watched the emotions that chased over Buffy's face and he stood. "Let me take the tike and tuck 'im in. Then you can conclude this little soiree and decide what the bloody hell happens next." Buffy smiled at Spike gratefully, "Thanks Spike, but I'll let Jack hold him for a minute." Spike nodded slowly, "Are you sure Pet?" Her eyes met his and he sat back down.

            She walked over to the wide eyed Jack and gently gave him the baby. His eyes met hers, undefinable emotions swimming in them, "He's only a day old?" Buffy nodded then walked over to the chair to sit. 


	33. And back home again

            Sam watched the General for a moment then cleared her throat, "So there is another Buffy here?" she asked with a thoughtful frown. Buffy met her eyes, and knew that this Sam was in love with this Jack.

            "Yep. She's in a magic coma. I've been watching for entropic cascade failure but I've only been here for about 10 hours. Nothing's happened yet." Buffy shrugged, "I leave that stuff to the smart people." Sam nodded, "It will take another few hours or so, but I'll bet this isn't helping the other Buffy's coma. Once you leave that should resolve itself." Willow brightened and dashed upstairs to inform Angel. 

            Sam sighed, "Let's get this where I can understand it." She watched Jack walk the baby and smiled then looked back at Buffy. "You are originally from this reality but jumped into a portal to save Dawn and the world and ended up in the SGC of your reality." She paused and Buffy nodded.

            "Yeah, Demons and the Hellmouth here, but nothing like that in my new reality. At least not that I've run across." Buffy replied.

            "Ok, so Angel from this reality went there and together you defeated the goa'uld. Then the Buffy upstairs came from yet another reality that was destroyed by the goa'uld to your reality because an ascended someone that you can't name told her to. She found your Angel and they came to this reality." Sam paused again.

            Buffy looked at the ceiling and pondered this, "Yes! I think." She frowned. 

            "OK." Sam rubbed her temples. "There is a demon who is crossing between realities to try to kill the slayers, and Buffy of the upstairs fame was almost killed, but is now in a magical coma." She looked over at Giles, "Am I following this correctly?" and Giles smiled, "You are doing excellently Colonel Carter." She smiled and looked at Daniel.

            Daniel stood and looked over at Jack before he looked at Buffy, "What are we going to do?" He asked. 

            "We need to send someone to the other realities to warn me, her, the slayer, Oh whatever." J.D. started to fuss and she looked at the others "Do you mind if I nurse him as we talk?" Sam smiled, "Go ahead." 

            Buffy sat and J.D. rooted around before latching on, causing Buffy to jump slightly. Jack turned away to look out the window and Sam sat back in thought. "We'll need to use the quantum mirror I guess." Buffy raised an eyebrow, "You know how to use it?" Daniel nodded, "An old friend came through and showed me." 

            "I don't know. How will I know if it's my reality or not?" Buffy asked and Sam sighed, "Good point." 

            Buffy's eyes widened and she sat up, "I know what we can do!" she turned to Giles, "Can you and Willow send me back to my reality?" Giles nodded. Buffy looked at Sam, "I can use the cat portal!" Sam looked puzzled, "Cat portal?" 

            "Oh my gosh! It can send you to any dimension or reality that you specify, all done by a cat." Buffy smiled, "Giles, get Willow. I need to go home!" Jack looked back at J.D. and over at Sam. 

Buffy looked at Jack, "Decisions decisions." She remarked and Jack suddenly smiled. 

SGC-

Jack was sitting on the gurney while Janet bandaged his injured hand. A portal had opened inside the gateroom and a huge, ugly green demon had popped out. Spike had went to see what it wanted when he was attacked. "I want the Slayer!" it howled as it flung Spike into the wall. Jack, Max and Teal'c had all gone to fight it. The demon had not been affected by bullets or goa'uld technology, but had suddenly stopped, sniffed the air and growled, "No Slayer here." The portal opened back up and the demon left. 

Max picked himself up off of the floor and looked at Jack who was bleeding, "I'll bet Buffy wasn't kidnapped as much as taken into protective custody." He said thoughtfully and cradled his arm with a hiss of pain. Teal'c inclined his head, "Indeed Major Maxwell. I believe that you may be correct." Jack felt thoroughly bruised and battered but suddenly full of hope, "Excellent. She and J.D. are ok then." The blast doors opened and Janet, her nurses and Bess burst in to take care of the walking wounded. 

Jack watched as Bess threw her arms around Spike and kissed him thoroughly.

"Aack! Get away from him!" Jack bellowed and Bess jumped, "Geez Dad, over protective much?" She snapped and Jack pointed at the door, "I need to take a minute of Spike's time. Go, I won't stake him before you see him again." Bess rolled her eyes and left with Janet to help in the infirmary.

Spike looked at Jack, "Over doing the protective Da bit aren't you mate?" Jack stood and paced then turned back to Spike, "In your reality did you and Buffy ever, you know?" Spike's eyes went wide, "Bloody hell no! She would've staked me within an inch of my life if I even sniffed in her direction." Spike was insulted, then intrigued. "Do you mean to tell me that your Buffy and I shagged in her reality?" he starting laughing and Jack turned red. "That's bloody rich!" He laughed some more then settled down, "I wouldn't do that to Bess, ok?" Spike said quietly, then chuckled again.  Jack rolled his eyes and went to the infirmary.   
 

Sunnydale-

Buffy said good-bye to everyone and then shooed Angel and Faith out of coma Buffy's room. "Hey Buff, you need to wake up when I leave. Angel needs you and you need to activate all of the slayers. Be good to him, he's special." She walked out and closed the door, not seeing Angel in the darkened hallway behind her. He walked in and sat beside Buffy's bed, "She's right, I need you." He raised her hand and kissed it gently.

Tara did the spell and Giles, Willow, Buffy and J.D. went through into the gym. There stood Jack who was frozen in shock. He came to quickly though and raced over to hug Buffy and J.D. "You're safe! You're safe!" Jack chanted and kissed Buffy thoroughly before gently taking J.D. from her arms to kiss him. "You've only been gone a day but I swear you've grown a mile." He kissed J.D. again and looked at Buffy.

"So what in the hell happened?" He demanded and Buffy smiled, "Jack, this is my watcher Rupert Giles and my best friend from home Willow Rosenberg." Jack shook hands with both of them, "So let me see. The witch opens a magic portal and the watcher steps through and crowns me, then convinces Buffy to come home with him because something happened." Buffy looked at her husband in amazement, "You're good!" 

"I had a heads up. We had a demon here about 4 hours ago to find the 'Slayer'." Jack said sarcastically. 

Giles sighed, "So it's been here already. It won't be back then." He said with satisfaction.

"Well goody for us. Bess has been traumatized, and I have been traumatized. Spike and Bess are lovers! For crying out loud, my daughter and a vamp." Jack grumbled and Buffy's eyes went wide, "I so don't need to hear this right now." She covered her ears and sang, "la la la la not listening." 

Giles was laughing,  "Now, you know how I felt!" Buffy smacked him on the arm, "Shut up Giles." 


	34. Breaking their hearts

                        **I don't own Stargate or Buffy**

            Bess watched Buffy walk into the conference room and walked over to hug her, "I'm glad that you're ok." Buffy patted Bess on the back and glared at Spike. This amused the vamp greatly. 

            Bess went over to sit with Spike. General Hammond, Teal'c, Jack, Sam, Daniel, Willow, Giles and Buffy all sat and Hammond nodded at Bess, "You seem to know about this, you start." 

            "Spike and I are pretty sure that the Bel'tarth demon is from our reality. We also are pretty sure that the Vampire king sent it." And she looked at Buffy. "Please don't tell me, Angelus?" She moaned. Spike and Bess nodded. "We don't have a slayer since our Buffy didn't die on planet so another one was never called. Our Scoobies and the SGC have tried to take up the slack but my Sire is pretty powerful now." Spike said and Buffy sighed. 

            Willow smiled, "How about we restore his soul?" and Buffy looked at Bess, "Do you have a Willow?" Bess shook her head, "She moved to England to study and died in a car accident. " Buffy tapped her fingers on the table, "Willow and I'll go." 

            "Buffy no." Jack protested but stopped as she pinned him with a glare. "I am the Slayer, I cannot ignore the need. Plus I can take the cat portal and will fix Angelus and his demon. It's not like I haven't done it before." She looked at General Hammond, "Sir, can I go?" 

            Hammond looked thoughtful, "How long do you think this will take?" Buffy looked at Bess and Spike, "I don't want to screw things up there so I'll try to make it as quick as I can Sir." 

            "Very well, you have a go." The General said firmly.  Jack sighed, "It sucks to have a super hero for a wife." There were chuckles and Buffy smiled, "Yeah, same goes black ops soldier husband."

            J.D. had gated back to the SGC as soon as he and Uncle Daniel had figured out that Spike and Bess were missing. He was in the gateroom, speaking to General Hammond and Teal'c when a portal opened, a cat stepped out, followed by Spike, Bess, Willow and his Mom with a baby. He watched in shock as his Mom turned to thank the cat, the portal shut down and she put a small metal object into her pocket.

            "Oh my God. Mom?" J.D. said and Buffy met his eyes. 

            Standing with General Hammond was a handsome man about her age. He was much taller, about 6'3" and his hair was a sandy brown, cut very short. His eyes were hazel and were filled with love and shock. Buffy sighed and handed the baby over to Willow and met the young man in the middle of the floor. She looked up into his eyes and wrapped her arms around him, holding him as he shook. 

            J.D. closed his eyes at the familiar feel of his mother's arms. "Oh baby, I'm not your Mom. At least, not for awhile." She pulled back gently and saw the words register belatedly. He could see the differences now and realized that this woman was about his age. 

            J.D. looked at her and laughed softly, "You are so much like her." He exclaimed. She cocked her head and shook him gently, "Listen J.D. You need to go back to the alpha site before entropic cascade failure sets in." J.D. shook his head, "I don't understand." Then his eyes went to the baby that Aunt Willow was holding, "Oh. Ooohh." His eyes went wide then he turned to look at the control room, "Siler! Dial up alpha site, I have to leave right away!" he turned and gave Willow a hug, "Hi Aunt Will." and she smiled her familiar smile, "Hey Big guy." He glanced at himself as a baby and laughed. "Weirdness abounds." 

            Bess came over and hugged him, "Hey, I was your big sister for one day, so HAH!" There was easy laughter and he smiled, "I'm glad you're ok." She nodded and looked serious, "I'm calling Giles and Joy." J.D. shook his head in protest and Bess shook him, "I have to. Mom has to talk to Angelus and you know where he'll be. It can't be avoided." He glanced at Buffy then back at Bess, "Make sure she understands how fragile they are." He said softly. Bess nodded, "I'll make sure. Now go." 

            The gate activated and he went to Buffy, "Is Dad ok?" he asked, his voice cracking and Buffy smiled, "Jack is alive, cranky and able to kick ass." J.D. smiled in relief and gave her a hard hug then walked up the ramp into the event horizon and vanished. Buffy looked at Willow with tears in her eyes and shook her head, "God, that hurt so much!" Willow nodded in sympathy and pulled her friend in for a comforting hug, "You knew it might happen sweetie." 

            Buffy was introduced to some new faces and many familiar ones. She and Willow sat down with General Hammond, his senior staff and Spike to discuss plans that might stop the rampaging demon.

            Bess was on the phone with her younger brother and sister. 

            "I want you guys to know that a woman who looks like Mom is here. But it isn't mom, well sort of but not really. It's complicated." She finished lamely and listed to the silence on the phone. "Guys?" 

            "Why is she here?" Joy asked and Giles nodded silently, "I was sent with Spike to another reality and found her there. There is a dimensional demon that is looking for Slayers. She's come to fight it. She has a baby J.D. that she brought with her." Giles gulped then spoke, "When can we see her?" he heard Bess sigh and said quickly, "I know she's not Mom but we still really want to see her." 

            Bess listened to the hope in his voice and her heart ached for Joy and Giles. "I'm bringing her home tonight, along with J.D. He's only 2 days old, can you believe it?" Joy giggled as she compared having a baby J.D. to a big, bossy older brother. "Finally, I'm older than someone." Bess laughed and said, "See you monkeys tonight." 

            Giles and Joy hung up and stared at each other in disbelief. 

            "Um, we need to get the baby bed out I guess." Giles said and Joy nodded, happy to have something to do. 

            Bess dragged Buffy off to a quiet corner and had a heart to heart. "All of us were devastated when Dad and Mom disappeared. Giles and Joy were hit really hard though. Um, when we go to the house, don't be surprised to see Angelus hanging around." She muttered quickly and winced as Buffy stood up and shrieked, "What?!" 

            "Ever since we were babies, Angelus has protected us. It wasn't obvious, just mainly at nighttime. Mom said he would rock us to sleep when we were fussy so she could get her rest. Dad put up a fuss at first but Mom told him to let it be and he did. It's…"she cast around for a word to describe the extra person in her family when Buffy snorted, "Weird? Unnatural? Bizarre?" Bess laughed heartily at this and smiled, "Yes to all of the above. But it works. Angelus keeps all of the baddies away, and has taught us all how to slay vamps, track demons and fight. I know it seems weird but Mom trusted him in some half assed way, and so do we." Bess went silent as she watched Buffy puzzle it over.

            "Ok. We deal with the cards we're dealt. This should make it easier to find out what the hell is on his mind." Buffy patted Bess's leg. "Let move out, shall we?" and she strode over to Willow and Spike and took J.D. 

            Bess pulled her car into the driveway and was suddenly nervous. Spike patted her leg reassuring from under his blanket. It wasn't quite dark yet and he didn't want to go up in smoke, so to speak. He opened his door and raced for the dark garage that had just opened. Buffy took J.D. and got out slowly, looking at the house that she had just bought with Jack in their reality. "Really really too weird." She muttered.

            Willow had just gotten out when a teenage boy and a girl came out of the house. Buffy handed J.D. to Willow and opened her arms, "Come here guys." They ran to her and threw their arms around her.

            "Momma?" the girl whispered and Buffy shook her head no, "You guys are old enough to realize that I'm not your Mom. I am exactly like a younger Mom though." She replied and kissed Joy on the top of her head.

 Giles looked down at her and saw that she was younger than his Mom, but almost identical in every other way. "Let's go inside. We got out an old baby bed for J.D." he said and walked over to Willow, "Aunt Willow?" he asked and Bess smacked herself on the forehead, "I forgot to tell you that Buffy brought Aunt Willow with her." Willow smiled and said a quiet hello to Giles. He looked at the baby then at Willow, "Can I take him inside?" He asked and Willow said, "Sure." And handed him the baby carrier. 

Buffy walked inside with her arm around Joy. 

Willow and Bess made dinner. Sam and Janet had stayed away for the evening to let Buffy get acquainted with the kids and Buffy appreciated it. Giles had a million questions, though none about his Dad. Buffy enjoyed his quick wit and saw that the young man before her was smarter than she and Jack together. He said something and Buffy laughed, even though it wasn't funny. "What?" he asked curiously and Buffy smiled, "Are you sure you aren't Sam's son? You didn't get your brains from me that's for sure." Joy laughed at this and pointed to Buffy, "My friend says that you had practical smarts, that book smarts didn't apply as a Slayer." 

Buffy smiled at the girl, "You are absolutely correct. You must have Sam's brains too, but I need you to give them back to her tomorrow, ok?" Joy giggled and Giles rolled his eyes, "Lame humor, too long hanging around Dad."  There was easy laughter around the table. J.D. started to fuss and Buffy picked him up, "Joy, why don't you get ready for bed and I'll talk to you upstairs." Joy nodded excitedly, "Ok Buffy mom." And dashed upstairs. Bess raised her eyebrows at this phrase, "Well, I guess it's accurate." 

Giles got up quietly and cleared the table. Willow stood and helped and the worked together in silence. 

"When are you and Mom leaving?" he asked, sounding a lot younger than his seventeen years. Willow looked at him and shrugged, " Depends on how much we can find out about the demon we're chasing." Giles nodded then turned to Willow, "How's my Dad?" Willow smiled, "I've met two Jack O'Neill's and they were both exceptional men. For more than that you need to ask Buffy." 

              
  
  


              
  



	35. Angelus the Babysitter

                **Don't own SG-1 or Buffy      Don't own SG-1 or Buffy      **

                Angelus was sitting alone in his underground home, tapping his fingers discontentedly. He had no one to fight- no new challenges to keep him interested in life. The hellmouth's were breeding evil merrily on their own. He had nothing, except for Buffy's children. He laughed, who would have thought that he, Angelus 'the scourge of Europe' would be so attached to the children of a Slayer.

            He had watched jealously as Buffy had met Jack while working in California. Then they had fallen in love, married and moved to Colorado Springs. He had moved too, to be near his nemesis. He didn't want to examine his motives too closely. 

When the first child had been born he had decided to wreak vengeance on the Slayer and take the baby and kill it. He had crawled into the window, having gotten a talisman to let him enter, and reached down to take the baby when the child awoke. The blue, blue eyes looked at him unblinkingly, into the depths of his soulless existence. Angelus had frozen, his hand over the baby. The baby had grabbed his finger, pulled it to his mouth and sucked on it, then laughed a soft baby chuckle. Angelus had fallen and never looked back.

After that night Angelus has visited the nursery often, holding the babies so they didn't cry. He didn't know that the first time Buffy had seen him with J.D. she had almost freaked. Until she had watched him rock the baby, crooning some lullaby in gaelic. He did know that Buffy had become aware of his nocturnal visits but she had never interfered. He in turn had not abused the privilege, and had kept all vamps and demonic presences away from her children.

It didn't mean that he hadn't tried to kill her every so often, but it had been more of exercise for the test of strengths. When she had gone missing 6 years ago he had been enraged and had stirred up all of the hellmouths for months. It hadn't brought her back, only caused the loss of a lot of vampires and demons and the inevitable complaints from hell.

He sighed and decided to visit Joy, he had visited last night but felt the need to stop by again. She was Buffy's youngest and his favorite. He felt something for all of Buffy's children, but didn't want to examine that too closely either.

JD was sarcastically respectful. Angelus had taught him how to track demons and such as a child and now as an adult the training was put into good use with the government. He never called Angelus but would visit politely if they met.

Bess, beautiful Bess who had chopped her hair short when Angelus had mentioned how much like her mother she looked. She was scrappy, a fighter and had joined the military out of high school. She was a superb demon hunter, but had gotten involved with his childe, Spike. Angelus disapproved, and he knew Buffy would have too but Bess had told him to take a flying leap. So he made sure Spike was aware that his actions were being watched.

Giles was the 17-year-old genius, just like Buffy's watcher. He was handsome and popular, and nice to everyone. He put up with Angelus because of the history help that was provided. He had let Angelus know early on that Angelus was only there because his Mom had allowed it, but if Angelus stepped out of line with the family then Giles would be the one to stake him. It still made Angelus laugh to remember the conversation. 

Then there was 10 year old Joy. The relationship had blossomed the night she realized that her mommy and daddy were not coming home. She had been four and Angelus had held her until she cried herself to sleep. This did not best please the doctor from SGC but J.D. had taken her aside to explain and nothing more was said. At least not out loud. He had to be fair; Doc and Sam had been excellent mother figures to Joy. So had Willow before she had died.  Joy wasn't lacking for a woman. She had desperately missed her father though. Daniel tried but Joy had always preferred Angelus. 

The night-light was on in Joys' bedroom and he saw that Bess's car was back. Angelus sighed with relief, Bess and Spike had gone missing the day before and Joy had been terrified that they were lost forever too. 

He climbed up and leaned into the open window and stopped in shock. There sitting beside Joy was Buffy. He watched the familiar twist of hair fly around as she whipped her head to see Angelus and he realized it wasn't his Buffy, but a younger version.

"Hello Angelus, we need to talk, you and I." Buffy said and Angelus smiled, "Let me see Joy first and I'll meet you in front." Buffy nodded, kissed Joy and said, "Remember what I said sweetness. Your mom is just like me. She is fighting tooth and nail to come back to you all." Joy nodded and watched Buffy with hungry eyes as she walked out of the room.

"You saw her too?" Joy whispered desperately, grabbing his arms with trembling fingers. Angelus nodded and sat in the same spot Buffy had just left. "What did she say?" he asked curiously and Joy lay back with a shaky sigh, "That she wasn't my mom, but a younger version. That Mom and Dad would've have fought tooth and nail to come back to us, that they loved us that much." Her eyes were clearer than Angelus had seen for too many years. 

"Do you believe her?" He asked and watched as she nodded. "She said that a Mom would never lie about something that important." Angelus smiled, "Told you so!" and he tweaked her nose. Joy sat up again and nodded earnestly at him, "I believed you. I did. But to hear it from Mom, Buffy, oh whatever, I knew it in my heart." She sighed happily. "I'm sleepy, better see what Mom wants." Angelus nodded and listened to her quiet prayers and climbed back out of the window. He was startled to hear a baby cry and was about to go back inside when Buffy laid a hand on his arm, "It's my baby, J.D." 

"Different reality, different time as well?" he asked, his eyes wandering all over her face. She looked the same as she did in high school, the night he had taken her virginity and been turned back into Angelus.

"Why did you send the demon through the dimensions?" she asked and he looked away, then turned to look down the street. He spotted Spike immediately and grinned wryly, "Do you think that you need a body guard from me?" He asked and Buffy shrugged. "You tried to kill the other Buffy." 

Angelus' face turned and he faced Buffy as a vamp, "She was sleeping with Angel and had to be punished. She'll recover." Buffy shook her head and started walking down the street. 

"Help me understand Angelus." She asked and he put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, walking beside her. "Joy had suffered too much in her life. I wanted to find Buffy for her. She has missed so much of Joy growing up. Of Giles and Bess and J.D. as well." His voice was frustrated and Buffy turned her amazed eyes to his face.

"You care for these kids!" her voice was amazed and Angelus shrugged uncomfortably, "No I don't." Buffy stopped him, "Yes you do. Angelus, you have a soul and just don't know it." 

Angelus angrily backhanded her and she fell onto the grass, then watched as she jumped back up into fighting stance. She kicked him into the street and followed up with a roundhouse kick to his face. He punched her, then swept her feet out from under her and she lay on the ground and watched as he stepped forward to finish the kill. She smiled as he stopped and shook with frustration. 

"I won't hurt Joy." He walked away and Buffy stood up and laughed, ran after him and as he turned and threw herself into his arms. "Angelus, scourge of Europe, you are something else." And she kissed his cheek then slid out of his shocked arms.

He touched his cheek in shock, looked at his fingertips, then looked at Buffy. "Why?" he whispered and she shook her head. "You'll have to discover that for yourself. Call off the dimensional demon baddie and I'll let you live." She sauntered off back to the house and he had to jog a bit to catch up. "How do you know that I will?" He asked, trying to sound arrogant.

Buffy looked at his face and smiled, "One of the Buffy's that die might be Joy's." She said simply. "Do you want to meet J.D.?" 


	36. My other family

               **I don't own, nor ever did own Stargate SG-1 or Buffy. Thank you very much. Read and review.**

                Buffy walked into the house with Angelus and Spike behind her. Willow stood up nervously and Angelus looked at the witch who had been sitting beside Giles on the couch.

"Hello Willow. You look great for being dead and all." Light sarcasm colored this and she flushed. "Hello Angelus." She stuttered slightly and he smiled, then looked over at Bess and Giles. "Monkeys." He said and they smiled reluctantly. 

"Hi Angelus." Giles said and went to stand protectively by Buffy. She patted the hand he rested on her shoulder reassuringly. Bess was lounging on the couch and smiled as she looked over at Angelus, "Ready to cross over to the good side vampire?" She asked lightly and he laughed, "Too much fun being bad, but thanks for asking." Willow's eyes were wide at the casual affection that the bad Angelus had with Buffy's kids. Her eyes met Buffy's, who shrugged. She was puzzled by this weird relationship too.

Angelus saw the carrier and walked over to the baby inside, his face soft. He gently picked up J.D. and slowly rocked him as he walked the living room. There was silence from the adults in the room, but the kids had grown up with this and were not surprised. He looked up to see the bemused looks on their faces and laughed softly, "I won't attack any more slayers. But I will keep the demon searching until he doesn't come back." Giles looked at him, "You sent a demon to look for Mom and Dad?" he asked and Angelus nodded. 

Giles looked down at his Nike shod feet, then back at Angelus. "Thanks." He said gruffly. Buffy looked at Giles, "It's midnight. How about some sack time?" He looked at her and smiled, "Dad always said that." She smiled impishly at this boy who was trembling on the edge of manhood. "Who do you think I heard it from?" Her smile was so like his Mom's that he felt weak. He sat down abruptly, "Is he alive in your reality?" he asked and she nodded to the baby. "Has to be. He's fine G, still says 'For cryin' out loud!' when something goes wrong." She patted his leg, "Try and get some sleep." He nodded and kissed her good night.

Giles knew intellectually that this Buffy wasn't his Mom, but his heart screamed that she was. She was just like her, only a little younger. He shook his head and went into his room and threw himself on his bed. He rolled on his back and fell into a deep sleep.

Angelus left to find a snack or something and Buffy put J.D. to bed. She checked on the kids and was amazed to feel the deep love that she had for these children. She looked in on Bess and winced as she saw Spike in bed with her and hurriedly shut the door again. That was just so _wrong_ that she didn't even want to think about it. 

She opened the door to Giles room and saw that he was still wearing his sneakers and walked in and untied them, pulling them off of his big feet. She smoothed his hair back and checked the window to make sure it was locked. It was and was hung with a silver cross as well. 'Well I know that this is definitely Jack's kid.' She thought wryly to herself. 

Lastly she went into Joy's room and smiled. The window was wide open, the breeze blowing the sheers around gently. Buffy walked over to look out and saw Angelus standing by the tree on the ground. She smiled and turned to Joy. The rapidly growing little girl was lying on her side, an expression of peace on her face. She clutched a ragged stuffed dog tightly in her arms and Buffy suddenly remembered her own stuffed pig, Mr. Gordo. She sat on the bed beside Joy and gently smoothed her blonde hair back from her forehead. "Remember that Dad and Mom love you forever." She whispered and kissed her on the forehead. Buffy gently pulled up the covers then walked out. Joy's eyes snapped open and she smiled, then dropped off to sleep.

Buffy laid down on the couch and fell asleep. Willow was already asleep in one of the bedrooms upstairs. Around 4 a.m.  J.D. cried and Buffy sat up to find Angelus holding J.D. out to her "Thanks." She said sleepily and she held J.D. to her breast to nurse. As he suckled she watched Angelus watching her. 

"You wanted kids at some point didn't you." She said quietly and he smiled. "Mind your own business Slayer." 

She laughed softly. "Oh please. I believe vamps **_are_**my business. 'Slayer', remember?" she said quietly, making sure she didn't disturb J.D. as he ate.

Angel brooded in the chair and didn't answer Buffy. He watched as she finished nursing J.D. then looked around for the diaper bag. "Here." He said and she handed the baby to the vampire, who burped, cleaned and changed him before kissing and putting him to bed.

Buffy shook her head, "Too weird." Angelus stopped in the doorway, "Go to sleep Slayer." Buffy regarded him for a moment, "I'm leaving tomorrow. From the SGC." He looked at her, "Do the kids know?" and she shook her head, "No, but I'll tell them tomorrow morning. I'm going to make arrangements for a sort of 'portal mail'." 

His face was unreadable and he looked a Buffy for a long moment. Then he nodded, "Good bye Buffy." He said quietly and left.


	37. The End and the Beginning

            **Finally the adventure is over! I do not own Buffy or Stargate.**

            Buffy and Willow had said their good-byes. It was harder on Buffy than she thought it would be. There were standing in the middle of the gate room, and Buffy had pulled out the cat portal from the diaper bag when suddenly she gasped.

            "Oh my God Will, I have an idea!" She turned to the assembly and said, "We're not going just yet." Buffy frantically dropped the diaper bag, and handed J.D. to Willow. "I need you to take him somewhere to rest. I have something I need to try. It'll work, it has to work!" Willow nodded and tried to follow Buffy's train of thought but said, "Ok Buffy." 

            Bess spoke quietly to Giles and Joy, then came over to Buffy. "What in the hell is going on?" She hissed quietly and Buffy grabbed her shoulders, "Bess, You have to wait. I have an idea, but I don't want to tell you what it is if I fail. But I need to borrow Spike." Bess too was having trouble following along but the suppressed excitement Buffy was vibrating with convinced her, "Oookay." She said and Buffy stopped her, "Take the kids somewhere for awhile, I'll be back within the hour. I need General Hammond too." Bess nodded confusedly and gathered up the kids before speaking quietly to the General and she took the kids and followed Willow out of the blast doors.

            General Hammond walked over, wondering what Buffy wanted at the last minute. "Yes Buffy?" he asked politely, "Sir, I think I can find Jack and Buffy. Right now!" Her face was glowing and the General cocked his head. "How?" Buffy waved her hand, "Not important. I need you to keep the gateroom clean for about an hour though, until I get back."

            He regarded her for a long moment, "Understood. Good Luck Buffy. Bring my people home." Buffy smiled then waved at Spike who had been waiting politely.

            "Spike, do you trust me?" She asked the bleach blond vamp. "With my life Pet." He responded quietly and she nodded, "Ok, let's do it."

            She took the cat portal and opened it, watching the cat step out.

            "Please take us to Angelus in this reality and at this time." The cat nodded and a portal opened. Buffy and Spike stepped through and Buffy thanked the cat, who then disappeared along with the portal. She picked it up and looked around uneasily.

            Spike stood completely still as Buffy called out, "Angelus?" Suddenly he was in front of them and Buffy jumped with a squeak of alarm. "I keep forgetting the vamp speed thing." She patted her heart and watched Angelus sneer, "What's the matter Slayer? I thought you would be gone by now." He mocked and Buffy smiled.

            "Would you help me if I told you I think we can get Buffy and Jack back. Right now?" She heard Spike gasp beside her and Angelus narrowed his eyes, "Are you serious?" He asked softly and Buffy nodded.

            "Then let's go." Angelus said with a growl. 

            Buffy looked at Spike, "Ready?" He nodded and she opened up the cat portal and smiled at Angelus' expression as the cat walked out.

            "Can you take us to the Jack and Buffy of this reality?" Buffy asked, holding her breath. The cat sat down and regarded her for a moment.

            "Yes." It replied, and Buffy sighed in relief. 

            "Are they still alive?" Angelus growled but Buffy took his arm and shook her head, "Doesn't matter. Time doesn't matter, we can go to when they are alive." She said quietly and Angelus regarded the little cat with more respect.

            "Can you take us to when Jack and Buffy were captured?" Buffy figured she would start there.

            "Yes."

            "Would it be safe for us?"

            "No." It said. 

"Oh." Buffy stopped and thought about how to rephrase her questions when Spike spoke, "Can you take us to them 5 years ago?"

            "Yes."

            "In the dark?"

            Yes." 

            "With them relatively unguarded so we don't get caught?" Angelus asked.

            "Yes."

            Buffy was silent as she looked at the two vamps, "Any other parameters we need?" Angelus shrugged and Spike shook his head no.

            Buffy looked at the cat and said, "Let's do it." The portal opened and they quietly stepped into a darkened hallway of an obviously, (at least to Buffy) goa'uld ship or house or something. She looked at the vamps, "Do your vamp smell thing. Angelus, you get Buffy and Spike find Jack. I'm holding the portal open." They nodded and left with vampire speed. 

            Buffy spent an uncomfortable 10 minutes with the cat, standing silently in the corridor. Suddenly she heard alarms and saw both Angelus and Spike racing towards her. Angelus had a semi-conscious Buffy in his arms and Spike had Jack in a fireman's carry over his shoulder.  She stepped aside and they both raced through, many Jaffa on their tail. Buffy waved cheerfully "Ta Ta!" she said and stepped through, closing the portal.

            "Whew. Cutting it a little close were we?" Buffy asked sarcastically and Angelus smiled, "Not a problem." He gently laid Buffy down and looked over at Spike and Jack. 

Jack was thinner and more gray but looked ok physically. Buffy knelt in front of him, "Jack?" she whispered and he took his eyes off his wife. "What? How?" Buffy placed gentle fingertips against his lips, "We did it for your children. Jack, it's been six years." His eyes widened and he looked over at his Buffy who was beginning to stir, "We've only been gone a year!" and Buffy nodded, "Some kind of planetary anomaly or something. Listen, your kids are all fine but they need you, especially Joy and Giles. Why didn't you escape?" She asked the question that had bothered her.

"When they couldn't defeat Buffy they trapped her with me as bait and placed her in stasis. Ba'al tortured me on how her powers worked. I didn't know so they would torture me then revive my body in the sarcophagus. Ba'al has been busy lately and ignored us for the past couple of months." He sighed shakily and rubbed his eyes. "Thanks for finding us." Buffy nodded and stood, "Let's take them to the SGC." Spike and Angelus nodded and Buffy opened the portal and they all stepped through. 

Hammond was there and so was Daniel, Teal'c and Sam. There were gasps and Jack was suddenly being hugged within an inch of his life, "For cryin' out loud, I'm not dead!" and there was laughter. Hammond then had called for Janet and she rolled a gurney in and Angelus gently laid the Slayer on it. He looked at Janet, "She's been unconscious for several months but I think she's beginning to come around in the past few minutes." Janet nodded and Jack moved beside Buffy when the blast door opened and Bess and the kids ran through.

"Dad? Mom?" and Jack was suddenly hugging his kids, tears on everybody's faces. Buffy was crying too as she watched. Angelus was standing, arms crossed and expression unreadable. 

"Nothing changes Angelus." She said quietly. He slanted a glance at her, "Shows what you know. I'm not the important person in Joy's life now." Buffy laughed, "Makes you happy doesn't it?" and he grinned wryly.

Jack turned back to Buffy, Angelus and Spike. "Thank you for our lives." He said simply and Buffy smiled, "Live a long life Jack O'Neill and take care of Buffy and your kids." She laughed as Giles and Joy launched themselves at her for hugs. "Be good you guys, and love your Mom and Dad." They both nodded and kissed her and went back to stand with their Dad who was holding his Buffy's hand. 

The Buffy on the gurney whispered something to Jack. He nodded and beckoned Buffy over. She held up her hand to Buffy, "Thank you." Their eyes met and Buffy smiled, "Your kids needed you, it's the least I could do for my sister." The Buffy on the gurney smiled and the corpsman rolled her away. Bess came over to stand with Buffy, Angelus and Spike and watched as her reunited family walked through the blast doors on their way to the infirmary. 

"Thanks Buffy." She said simply and then she hugged Angelus, "Thanks bad guy." He smiled wryly over Bess's head at Buffy and laughed, "Go be with your family Bess." She nodded and wiped her eyes, and held out a hand for Spike. Both Buffy and Angelus watched with disapproval as they walked out. 

"Could be worse." Buffy chirped and Angelus looked at her, "How?" 

"Her mother could've slept with Spike too." Angelus' eyes went wide, "Tell me you didn't!" He watched as a sly grin appeared on Buffy's face. "Wouldn't you like to know." 

Suddenly Willow walked in with J.D. "Are we ready to go?" and Buffy nodded, "Saved by the witch." Angelus growled but accepted Buffy's quick hug, "Take care of yourself Slayer." He too walked out the door and Buffy nodded at General Hammond in the control room. His voice came over the speakers, "Good Luck." Buffy saluted and activated the portal and they walked into her reality. 

Jack had been in the control room when the portal opened and Willow, Buffy and J.D. stepped through. He ran to the gateroom and hugged Buffy tightly, then kissed her. "Hey Will." he said and hugged her as well, causing her to giggle then blush.

Buffy looked at her friend, "I'm sorry we didn't use your spell and that you came for nothing." Willow smiled, "It was an exciting adventure. Thanks for taking me along." They hugged and Buffy activated the portal for the last time, "Blessed be Willow Rosenberg." And with a wave Willow stepped into her own reality and the portal closed. 

Jack looked at Buffy and realized that she was exhausted. He spoke quickly with General Hammond and he took his family home.

It took Buffy almost all night and many tears to tell everything to her Jack. He comforted her as she wept and smiled at her description of the children. When dawn had lightened the sky above Pike's Peak, Buffy had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep, her head pillowed on Jack's lap.

Jack watched the sunrise and played with a curl of his wife's hair. He was so amazed by this woman who had fallen into his life, and thanked God everyday for her. Now maybe their life would settle down and they could begin the adventure of raising kids. J.D. started fussing and Jack smiled, "Coming kid." 

Their new destiny had begun.

              
  
  
  



End file.
